Blurring the lines
by JulianCasablancas
Summary: The Sharingan empire was living in peace when they were attacked by a powerful empire. The daughter of the king goes to meet their attacker to wreck them from inside. She succeeds but at the price of her freedom. She is now planning her escape under the close surveillance of the Uzumaki prince, without knowing that a greater danger is preparing and will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

1) Just so you know, English isn't my first language. I overused a lot of words and there's probably a lot of grammatical errors. I hope it won't bother you too much.

2) I ignore Sarada's glasses on purpose, she isn't wearing any in my story.

3) If the beginning story reminds you of something, I have got inspired by the doujinshi Princess warrior. I ask myself what would happen if the story is about Boruto and Sarada instead of Sasuke and Sakura. If you didn't read it, I invite you to do so.

I have nothing more to say. I hope you'll enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1:

After the marriage of Hinata Hyuuga of the Byakugan empire and Naruto Uzumaki, a war hero descendant of a lost noble bloodline, the Byakugan empire grew stronger every year. The growth was the direct result of the new leader, Naruto Uzumaki, who has a clear vision for the future of the country: united and capable of defeating any enemies. He knew how to win over his people and create alliances with their neighbors' clan.

On the other side of this war: the Sharingan empire. This empire was way more modest than his opponent, considering its history. The empire was slowly rebuilding itself since this Uchiwa massacre, the royal family. This event only left two Uchiwa survivors: Sasuke, the younger prince, and his treacherous older brother, Itachi, who was responsible for the tragedy. Sasuke dedicates his life to avenge his family. When he finally kills his brother, he finds himself a wife and settles down to rebuild the Sharingan empire. The Sharingan empire grows gradually by offering his protection to his neighbors, and many loyal subjects return to him.

One day, Sasuke received a letter from the king Uzumaki, telling him to give up the control of the land he owns, arguing that the Byakugan empire could give their people a safer and better life. Needless to say that the Uchiwa wasn't impressed by the letter and his response was provocative to say the least.

Here we are, a month later, where a Byakugan army stands beside the Sharingan lands and the battle is raging.

Sarada Uchiwa, the daughter of the king Uchiwa, is in charge of the troops, to execute her father's commands. As the war dragged on, the troops' energy and the resources start running out. In the Uchiwa's strategic room, the war council meets:

-«Sarada, I can't let you do that. If you go, you will never come back. »

-«We have to do something. You teach me that we can't win if we are always on defense...»

-«You're not expendable. If you die, everything I built here was for nothing. »

-«That's not true. Stop thinking like that, father. We have to play our cards right and I'm one of them. It's time to play it before it's too late. »

The next evening, at the Byakugan camp.

Boruto Uzumaki, son of the king Naruto Uzumaki, was with Shikadai Nara, his strategist, in the war room ( more like a tent ) discussing the current situation. Shikadai wears his uniform contrasting with Boruto who was already in his comfy yukata.

Suddenly the tent opens and a guard pops his head:

-« Sorry to disturb you, but... someone wants to see you, Prince Uzumaki. It seems like she is the enemy. »

-« They want to negotiate? I told you it was a matter of time before they give up. Maybe they are here for the prisoners... It doesn't matter. If they want to negotiate that means that they will eventually give up. So, Prince, don't give them too much. It will just extend the war for no reason. »

-« Thanks, you're really good at that job, Shikadai. It doesn't look like your first war at all... Bring her in the next room, I will meet her there. »

The guard bows as Boruto opens the curtains to find the next room. He sits cross-legged at his usual place on a platform with a lot of cushions. On his side a low table with food on it. Suddenly, a guard speaks from the outside:

-« Prince Boruto, princess Sarada Uchiwa is here to see you! »

-« Let her in! »

With a soft voice but loud enough for Boruto and the guard to hear, Sarada asks her companions to wait for her outside. She enters the tent. Boruto concludes that she definitely looks like a princess, but wonders if she was the real one. She was dress to draw attention with a red-colored traditional dress and gold in her hair long black hair. Boruto couldn't tell if she paints her lips or if they were naturally that soft red. Boruto locks his eyes on her and couldn't help but cracks a smile.

When she first saw Boruto, she quickly puts herself together from the disappointment. He was much younger than what she imagines. It might disturb her plans but the show must go on. She can't go back now. The princess judges it might be easier for her since he is good looking. She tries to read his mind through his blue eyes as she stands before him.

-« Princess Uchiwa, you are really courageous coming here meeting me. » Said Boruto as he straightened his back and puts his hand on his thigh.

-« I should thank you for meeting me, prince Uzumaki, even at this late hour. » She responds faking being shy while gazing at the floor. « I came to you to negotiate ».

She runs a hand to her hair and stares him with more intensity, trying to give him a hint.

-« Well, don't be afraid, approach. We'll talk about it. »

She makes a few steps toward him. Boruto's eyes immediately go on her leg showing for the slit of the dress. She stops about 3 steps away from him.

\- « This evening is way more fun than what I expected» Boruto thought, enjoying the flirty atmosphere.

\- « So, what do you want? » He asks her.

-« We want to stop the war as quickly as possible. Too many lives have already been lost for nothing... »

-« You should give up then... we will take good care of your people. »

-« We can't. We only want to live in peace. We won't stop you from ruling the country but we want our independence. »

Boruto was silent so she continues with a softer voice:

-« Please! Our people count on us, we would do anything to keep them safe. »

-« Oh my... that girl is really desperate. Obviously, her father sent her to seduce me. That's why she wanted to be alone with me. Well, if she wants me that would be rude to decline. » determines Boruto.

He advances his hand toward her, suggesting her to come closer. When she was close enough, he grabs gently her hand and makes her lean toward his face. She could see through the slit of his yukata his muscular chest. Then, her eyes go back to his beautiful eyes.

-« You would do anything, is it? » he murmurs before he tries a kiss.

They both close their eyes slowly. Their lips touch. The kiss was about to intensify when the alarm rings and people start yelling «fire». At that moment, Boruto and Sarada's eyes open. Ready for this moment, Sarada rapidly draws a knife hidden under her dress, she tries to stab Boruto. Hopefully, for him, he was already holding Sarada's dominant hand, so it was easy for him to deviate her armed hand. The attack only lets him with a minor scratch. The knife quits Sarada's hand to meet the floor. She swings her fist in the air to free her from the prince's grip.

When she approaches her fist to his wrist, he ties her both wrists together. The impact makes her fall on Boruto, she closed her eyes by fear to knock her head against Boruto's. She just had the time to push herself on the side to avoid the impact.

Sarada opens her eyes and becomes conscious of her surrendering. She is sitting on Boruto's thighs with her hands tied by a rope. He held her back with one hand and the other was busy holding the rope. The Uzumaki prince felt the princess's muddled eyes on him but he ignores it to pay attention to the outside activities.

Guards show up rapidly in the tent they were:

-« Prince, stay away from the girl... »

-« I'm alright! What is happening outside? » Boruto responds

-« It's those bastards! They started fires... »

Boruto takes a look at Sarada. Her eyes were different, more serious, more concerned. It hits Boruto hard when he realized that her plan was much more elaborated than what he expected.

She keeps her mouth shuts knowing there was nothing else she could do right now.

-« Nice try » he smirks at her. Then, speaking to the guards « Bring her to my tent... She's a prisoner of great value. Watch her carefully! You know that girl on the battlefield, people were talking about. I'm sure it's her. Oh, before that, bring me another rope. »

He smiles nervously. Sarada realized nothing held his Yukata anymore. He used his own garment as a weapon. A guard gives him the rope of a curtain, then drags Sarada out. Boruto goes outside to record the damage. Shikadai runs to him distraught:

-« Prince, we didn't realize but they were spraying oil everywhere they went. They use the surprise to take their prisoners back. Also, their army is coming at us, right now. »

Boruto shakes his head to compose himself.

-« Listen, you go scream at that army that we have their princess and we will kill her if they don't go back. Prepare a defense none the less. Those who left will contain the fire. Let's go! »

-« They said they have your daughter, King Uchiwa » a knight tell Sasuke as he approaches.

-« Dammit. It might be true, she didn't send the signal to say she was safe. »

-« They said we should retract or they will kill her. What do we do? »

Sasuke closes his eyes and puts a hand on his mouth to reflect.

-« If we attack now, we have a chance to win » said Suigetsu next to him.

-« We would win this battle but they will come back stronger. Plus, if Sarada doesn't survive, this war won't make any sense anymore. »

-« She might be dead already, we should make as much damage as we can. » Continue Suigetsu. The moment Suigetsu suggests the death of Sarada, Sasuke gives him a heavy look.

-« I know she could be dead. I have to take the chance. I have faith in her, she can make it. We go back!»

Sasuke pulls the bridle of his horse and his army follows him.

Boruto could not believe he manages to get away from that situation. The enemy army is going back. So it means that it was the real princess Uchiwa who attack him. Thinking of her, he should make sure, she didn't escape.

-« Prince Boruto, the fire is under control.» Tells him one of the knights.

-« We will need a stock list of what remains. take care of that. » says Shikadai next to the prince.

When the knight left, Shikadai turns to Boruto:

-« Sorry Boruto-sama, I should have anticipated... »

-« Hey stop it! It's war, shit happens. »

-« We'll talk about the next step tomorrow when we will have more information ».

-« Yeah! Have a good night! »

-« Thanks! You too, prince. »

Exhausted, Boruto enters his tent but does not see the princess. He searches some more and couldn't help but laugh by surprise when he finds her: She was sitting on his bed, both arms above her head, wrists tied on a pole. Hearing Boruto laughs makes Sarada angry.

-« It is not what I meant by bringing you to my tent. But, I admit it's a nice surprise. » He says, while wiping off a tear of laughter.

Boruto looks at her with a smirk. She was still tied by his Yukata rope, and her legs were all exposed because she struggled to break free. Her face becomes redder while he approaches. He sits on the mattress, showing her his back.

-« Don't even think of touching me or I'm gonna kill you. »

Boruto turns is head to give her a naughty smile. He turns and crawls to her. Quickly, he puts himself on top of her, forcing her to lay down under his weight. She felt his hips pressing against hers. He slowly slides one finger from the end of the princess's neck through the neckline of her dress, finishing his road between her breast as his warm breath whispers:

-« Now, can I know how to you intend to kill me, princess? »

Not amused Sarada starts kicking him with her legs.

-« Hey, calm down! It's too late to fight » says Boruto, then he blows the candles next to her and rolls to lay next to Sarada.

-« You know! Of all your personalities I like that one the most. »

Sarada gives him a deadly gaze that he couldn't see. After a moment Sarada asks:

-« Am I gonna sleep like that? » Asks Sarada her hands still above her head.

-« You're right, where are my manners! »

He covers them with the sheet before going back to his previous position with a smile, knowing that it's not what she meant.

In the morning, Boruto turns to the side and bangs his head on Sarada's arm. He slowly wakes up, remembering he was not alone.

-« Hey, morning! Sorry about that. Don't worry I will get used to having you in my bed. »

-« You know you're the only one who finds you funny »

-« Princess, if I were you I would be more polite »

-« My prince, should we bring you your breakfast ?» Said a guard outside the tent.

-« Oh yeah, bring it to the bed. »

A guard enters, he seems surprised to see Sarada tied up to the bed but says nothing about it. Boruto gives him a big smile, whilst Sarada feels super embarrassed. The guard leaves the large platter on the bed and excuses himself. Sarada turns to Boruto and asks:

-« Why don't you untie me? »

-« I'll. But last evening you tried to kill me. » He answers with a hint of seriousness.

-« And you still want me near you? » Sarada asks while trying to sit.

-« Of course! Have you seen those legs of yours » Jokes Boruto while she sighs.

-« Wow, he has been serious for a whole 3 seconds. This guy can't really be in control of the army...» Thought the Uchiwa.

Playfully, the Uzumaki continue:

-« I'm gonna untie you on one condition. » He approaches closer to her face. « Each time you're gonna talk to me, you will address to me as your Prince. »

-« You really can't stop joking, are you? ».

He raises his eyebrows then start eating from the platter

-« You're not joking? »

-« Want a bite? » He approaches the food to her mouth but she turns her head away.

-« I don't want you to feed me »

-« Then, you know what to do. » then he takes another bite, while Sarada looks severely at him.

-« You know I can't do that that would mean I acknowledge you as the ruler. »

-« You really are harsh with yourself. Are all Uchiwa are that proud? »

She watches him eat, before asking:

-« What are you gonna do with me? »

-« mmm... last evening you seem to have an interesting proposition for me » He said with a wink.

Sarada's face becomes red in an instant before she answers:

-« about me killing you? Is it what you talking about? »

He laughs and quits the tent, as he says:

-« Have a nice day, princess! »

Sarada looks at the platter, still full of food, wondering if she is capable to eat something without making a fool of herself.

Boruto changes to a more formal uniform. When he exits his tent, he tells the guard to be cautious about the prisoner. The prince meets his strategic team to learn that they will be soon short of food because of the Uchiwa attack. Boruto has no other choices but to tell his dad what happened.

-« What did you do with the Uchiwa princess? » Asks Shikadai.

-« She's in my room...»

-« Tell me you didn't sleep with her. »

-« I did not, but it's not the reason why I keep her in my room either.» Boruto continues since Shikadai gives him a puzzled look. « She could have easily killed yesterday. She really distracts me, I was only lucky. You should have seen her eyes, she knows how to fight and she is quick. I underestimate her and I know every man here is gonna do the same mistake. I don't think she is stronger than me tho. »

\- « Wow, women are such a drag. »

When he returns to the princess, he finds the platter spills on the floor. He goes outside ordering his crew to clean it up and brings back something else to eat.

Sarada looks really less glamorous than the first time he saw her. Her long hair was messy, her beautiful dress rumpled, but those lips were still softly red. He knew it, they were naturally red. On the other side, Boruto looks sharp in his uniform which gives him an aura of power over the princess. His garment really shows how big he is behind the soft facial features he has: blond hair and blue eyes. Boruto notices that she was staring at his uniform.

-« You're hungry? »

She nobs. He takes the plate and brings her. But when he tried to bring to chopsticks to her mouth, she refuses.

-« I don't want you to feed me. »

-« Well, then you're not hungry enough. » Says the prince as he brings chopsticks to his mouth instead. He tries again to feed the Uchiwa but she refuses. He eats it. He quickly caresses her chin and without a word, he leaves with the plate.

The next day, Sarada waits a long time for the prince to come back, feeling tired, hungry and dirty. The sun was down when he finally does. She could hear him talking with another man, then joy fills her heart. They say that some of their troops have to go back to Konoha to bring supplies, which means the plan partly worked. Her father will have some time to find allies and find supplies too.

When he enters his room, Boruto barely looks at Sarada. He strips from his heavy armor. Sarada could tell that he trained by all sweaty he was. He only keeps his pants on, showing his perfect body to her. His strong arms, those abs and that chest all shining by the sweats. Sarada felt very uncomfortable.

« Sorry Princess, I was dying in there. I go wash. After, you can watch me eat as usual. » he jokes.

When he comes back, he was still only wearing a pant, only a different one. He has a bowl in this hand. He sits near the Uchiwa. When she sees the food, her stomach could not help but makes noises. It draws the blond attention.

-« Are you gonna letting me feed you? » He says amused.

-« No, I would like to eat by myself. »

-« You know what to do! »

-« I'd like to eat by myself, my prince. »

His eyes widen, so does his smile. He puts the bowl down and immediately jumps on Sarada thighs to free her. She had his clean, but still a bit wet, chest near her face. She couldn't help but inhale his scent. When he untied her, he repeats that she must always refer to him as her prince, now. Then, he goes away from her, gives her to bowl. He looks at her while she was eating.

-« You want the bowl back.» She stares at her and she completes with: « my prince.»

-« No it's good, I'm happy you eat something. If you want, you can wash and have some other clothes».

-« I'd like that, my prince. » already annoyed by the nickname.

When she returns from her washing, she was in a beige silk yukata. Apparently it was freezing outside cause Boruto could clearly see the shape of her breast, and her erect nipples through the fabric. He thoughts how beautiful she was but compose himself. He shouldn't let his desire have the best of him. On the other hand, nobody said he couldn't be a little flirty with her.

When she was outside, Sarada makes a mental map of the camp, trying to find how she could escape. When she was back in Boruto's tent, he was already in his bed reading a scroll. When she enters, he looks at her. He was only in one side of the bed.

-« You want me to sleep in your bed, my prince. »

-« Yeah, your prince wants you to sleep in his bed. » he said flirty as ever.

-« Could you not make it awkward, my prince? » Sarada approaches the bed and lays under the sheet.

-« That last one: you give it to me on a silver plate, how could I resist?» He smiles and then continues his reading.

Sarada tries to read discretely behind his shoulder. Boruto suddenly looks at her as she pretends to look at him.

-« My prince, you have to tell me something. Why are you keeping me in your room? Definitely, it's not to sleep with me. Even though you're just overly flirty. »

He rolls off the scroll, he doesn't want to tell her too much. He puts his head on the pillow, catches her gaze and answers:

-« I have already told you, it's your legs. I'm a simple guy, I like beautiful women and that's what you are. »

Sarada blushes.

« Does he really have a thing for me? That war is becoming way too weird.» She thought, avoiding Boruto's gaze.

\- « You're stupid, my prince...» She finally said, turning to show her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days passed and the situation between Boruto and Sarada cools off a bit.

One morning, Boruto wakes up to find Sarada still sleeping on her side, facing him. She was so close, Boruto just wanted to bury his head in her neck, sinks his nose across her hair and brings her body against his. He wipes out those fantasies and starts getting out of the bed when Sarada's hand touches his. Surprised, he looks at a half-awake Sarada.

-« Where are you going?... My prince »

The fact that she did not forget about the phrase makes him smile.

-« Not far. Just taking breakfast in the other room. You're welcome to join me when you're ready. »

He puts a shirt on and goes sit on a pillow to eat his breakfast. A small-eyed Sarada meets him a few minutes later and sits next to him. Boruto finds this whole situation really weird. He was sweet to her and she was sweet to him, kinda like an old married couple. No more hatred. He observes her as she takes a sip of black tea. Her long straight dark hair hiding half her pale face. He notices that her dark eyes make impossible to distinguished the pupil from the iris. He finds them beautiful. He wanted her to look at him, to meet her eyes. Boruto slowly touches her to get her attention. She looks at him and he enjoyed it. After a moment, she asks:

-« What is it? »

The blond does not answer but continues to look at her persistently. What a weird sweet moment they enjoyed but they were interrupted by Shikadai's voice.

-« Prince, may I enter? »

-« Yes come in, Shikadai! »

Shikadai was surprised to face, the prince and the princess eating together peacefully.

-« Sorry princess to interrupt your breakfast. Prince Uzumaki, I have some delicate subjects to talk with you. »

-« Can it wait 20 minutes? »

-« yeah, yeah, no problem! »

He was about to leave when:

-« You can join us, Shikadai. » Boruto turns to the lady and asks:« Of course, only if you don't mind sharing me with someone else, princess? »

-« No no, he can stay...» She fell right into Boruto's trap. He starts smiling. She brings her hand to her face in desperation and tries to hide a little smile. « my prince » She completes.

Shikadai's surprise was reaching new heights.

-« I will wait for you outside. Uzumaki-sama. »

He leaves then Sarada starts shaking her head to Boruto by disapprobation. The princess lets escape a stifled laugh that brings Boruto to laugh too.

\- « Finally! You finally laugh. » He says victoriously.

\- « That's so stupid, I can't believe it... »

\- « You didn't say...»

\- « I wasn't talking to you, my prince, I was talking to myself. »

\- « If you say so. » Looking at her from the corner of his eye while she brings her long hair in front of her right shoulder.

When Boruto leaves the tent for the day, Sarada goes back to the bedroom to find the scroll he was reading the second night. She opens it. It was a 3 weeks old message from his father. It tells Boruto to not to lose faith and how much he believes in his son. Some sweet words in which Sarada sees an opportunity. But, for her plan, she will need something to write inside the room.

Outside, Boruto meets Shikadai.

\- « I don't know what you did to that girl but you have to give me your secret. One day, she wants to kill you and the other, you made her your pet. You're a god, my Prince. »

\- « Girls just can't resist my charm. »

\- « Yeah, just make sure it's not her who is using her charms to manipulate you ».

During the day, Sarada keeps herself busy by opening her ears to catch as much information as she could. Fortunately, she heard that the king Naruto Uzumaki was sending supplies to replace what burned, it's should arrive in 3 days.

Later,

\- « Hey, I'm home! » Says Boruto trying to funny imitating a husband/wife relationship.

Sarada smiles at him but says nothing.

\- « Hope they brought you food during the day »

She nods.

\- « I see, you don't want to talk anymore. What a shame! »

A servant brings food at the table, while the Uzumaki changes for a black comfy Yukata. He doesn't wear it properly, so the top slit reveals a good part of his muscular chest that wasn't unnoticed by the princess Uchiwa.

\- « What a day! I hope you don't find time too long in here »

\- « Thank you for caring, my prince, but I can't complain. I'm sure I'm the most well-treated prisoner you had. » He clearly understands what she implied. After all, they are at war.

\- « Well, my sweet prisoner, let's dig in. »

They start eating. During the meal, she notices a bottle and she initiates to open it. Once it was open she smells it and the strong perfume made her recoil.

\- « Oh it's sake! It's really good with that. »

He takes two small cups and pours the sake.

\- « Try! I'm sure it will suit your delicate princess's tastes. »

She grabs a piece with her sticks, eats it, then takes a sip of sake.

-« So? » Asks Boruto.

-« I don't know, it's like sake took too much place, my prince.»

-« Well, maybe that's was not the best match. Try it with those. » She tries.

-« yeah, much better, my prince »

-« hey! wanna play Shogi while we're eating. That Shikadai you saw earlier this morning, he just never lets me win. » Boruto stands up and picks the board.

-« And you think you have a chance against me. » Says Sarada playful.

-« You know how to play? »

-« Absolutely not but it won't keep me from beating you, my prince. »

So, they make room on the table to settle the board. Boruto sits next to Sarada and explains the different pieces. Then, he sets up the game and sits on the other side of the table. They were playing when...

-« No, no, no... you can't do that. It moves diagonally. » Says Boruto.

-« You're sure? It's not what you said earlier... So, which one goes straight? »

-« That would be that one, that one... oh wait maybe you're right? »

-« How are we suppose to play, you're not even sure of the rules. My goodness, I need to drink. »

Boruto brings his hand to his chin and frowns. Sarada stands up, reaches the bottle and serves Boruto first. He quickly drinks it while she serves herself.

-« Can you give me some more? » He asks.

-« Watch out, you shouldn't drink too much. »

She comes back to him, kneels by his side to fill his cup. He slowly turns to her, still frowning.

-« Since when did you stop calling me your prince? ».

-« Oh no, not that again. You're not over it? »

-« No, I'm not, my lady! Now, I need a punishment... Oh I know, don't move. »

He picks his chopsticks, stretches over her to grab a piece of fish.

-« Open! I know how you like being feed.»

-« That's foolish, I don't want to call you my prince anymore. » Sarada says with an embarrassed smile.

-« Just open! »

She finally did but...

\- « Oh wait, I forgot the sauce » playfully says Boruto.

\- « I know you're playing with me, I can't believe it. »

\- « Again! »

She does and he feeds her.

\- « It's better that way don't you think? » asks the prince.

\- « I don't understand. Feeding someone... it's turning you on » Boruto smirks at her, so she completes « my prince. »

\- « Try it on me, princess. » as he gives her the sticks.

She grabs them with a sardonic smile. At the moment, their hands touch a chill went down their bodies. She grabs a piece and brings it to his lips. She looks at his lips slowly opening as she moves forward to him. Unconsciously, the prince position his hand on her waist so, she doesn't lose balance. His eyes shut as he could taste the food. Sarada couldn't help but watches him. His face becomes so serene, she feels connected to him for an instant. For a few seconds, she could feel his pleasure, his contentment. He gently opens his eyes to meet hers, while a fulfilling smile formed on his face. Suddenly, he feels her lips on his. She is kissing him. His eyes shut again, and his hand presses Sarada more firmly to bring her against him.

Instantly the kiss gains some heat. They part for a moment to gaze at each other. He could see the lust in her eyes. Boruto grabs her to bring her on his knees. Sarada cups his face and kisses him again. He holds her, caressing her back, pressing her tighter against his chest. She moves her hand from Boruto's face to his chest, gently caresses him under his cloth. They part to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together. With red cheeks, Sarada looks away and starts creating distance. The princess says:

-« Sorry... I shouldn't have... »

-« You really want to stop, now ? » he interrupts her.

He buries his head in the curve of her neck, kissing it. He gradually gets down to her breast what made Sarada push her head behind. Boruto's hands enter her yukata by the upper slit. He starts uncovering her shoulders but she stops him from revealing more.

-« Not here » she whispers, as she wraps her naked

legs around his waist.

Boruto lifts Sarada, brings her to the other room where he drops her on the bed. He takes a few steps back and unties his yukata. The cloth drops on the floor. The prince looks at the dark-haired girl on his bed while Sarada was staring at his awesome body, which just makes her want him more.

-« Like what you see! I want to see more of you too. »

He jumps on the bed, puts himself on top of her and attacks her mouth with kisses. She playfully grabs his jaw to prevent him from kissing her. He was amused by that. Then, he notices she was detaching her clothes. Boruto feels hypnotized as she shows him more and more of her body. The vision of Sarada's naked breast gives him the urge to touch her.

He kisses her breast and goes down to her stomach. He hears her moans as he slides fingers through her thighs. He processes to get into her underwear. He could feel she was getting wetter under his touches.

\- « Come here, I want to kiss you » She says.

He obeys... well almost. Boruto brings his lips close to hers but did not kiss her. Instead, he intensifies his touches down there when she tried to kiss him, making her moan. Her fingers scratch his chest. Their lustful eyes meet. He watches her as her pleasure grows, wishing she would beg for more. Then, Sarada softly rolls him to the side, wanting to be on top of the blond. When she was, Boruto helps her get rid of all her clothes. Sarada leans to him and kisses him softly, she presses her hips against his, feeling how much he wanted her.

She helps get rid of his underwear too and mounts on Boruto's thighs while he is sitting on the bed. She places him at the entry of her privacy while they were hugging. He looks at her with a bit of concern as some of his hair fall in front of his eyes.

-« What? You're having second thoughts? » Sarada asks.

-« No, I just hope you don't. You have no idea how much I want you right now. »

Sarada kisses him passionately, while she slowly inserts him inside her. Boruto lets a sigh of ease. She jumps gently on him, their bodies could not be closer to each other. All that sexual tensions they were feeling during the previous days finally released, but now they just wanted more. Boruto grasps her ass to help her move up and down.

Boruto just wants more, he wants to go faster and he wants to be in control. He rolls his partner to be on top of her, he holds her thighs as he makes love to her. Their bodies become wetter with sweats. The intensity reaches new heights, forcing Sarada to squeeze tightly her legs around him. Boruto kisses and breaths hot air over her neck, while hearing Sarada's moans growing.

-« That's good... oh my goodness! » he heard.

He drags him to her ear and murmurs:

-« Be a good prisoner and call me your prince ».

Shocked, Sarada stretches her arms to push Boruto away from her. Boruto becomes confused and stops everything.

-« What did you just say to me? »

-« I was only being playful. Don't be like that, please. »

-« You really have no respect for me whatsoever. Get away from me.»

Boruto sits next to her. He passes his both hands on his face with desperation while she shows him her back, and covers herself in the sheets.

-« Why you are making a big deal of it, it's nothing I never said to you before? »

-« Why did you try to dominate me? What do you think I am?

He sighs, gets himself under the sheet and starts caressing her back.

\- « Hey Princess, we were having a good time. » Boruto presses his chest against her back, caressing her arm. « I'm sorry, I will be more careful. »

He starts hugging her from behind, happy that she doesn't reject him yet. He kisses her neck and her back. He could see that she was smiling and enjoying it. Suddenly, she turns on her chest, making it impossible for him to reach her breast. He was pretty unhappy with that, but he did not give up.

He intensifies his caresses. He gets back on her. He presses his whole body against her, she could feel the masculinity growing back over her butt. Boruto manages to get the heat back on, he could feel that Sarada was getting back in the mood by her moans and her touching. He raises up, and lifts Sarada's hips, to indicate he wants her to raise her butt, so he could enter her from behind. Sarada gives him a deadly glare, before jumping out of the bed.

-« You tried to take me from behind, you're a pig ». She doesn't even look at him, she grabs her yukata and dresses up quickly.

-« What's wrong? You don't like that, just tell me. Why you're making scenes? »

-« Maybe I don't want to sleep with someone who has that little amount of respect for me. »

-« You're acting like a crazy right now... » Boruto says while I put him yukata back.

-« Oh thank you very much » she responds sarcastically. « I won't be your little doll, prince Uzumaki... I need some air. » She leaves the bedroom.

-« Where do you think you're going? The guards won't let you leave the tent. » He reaches to her. « Look, I'll be out for a moment, don't wait for me »

Boruto leaves the tent, letting an arm-crossed Sarada alone. She brings her hands to her temples, looking at the table where all of that started. How could she have let herself go that way? She quickly drinks the cup of sake that they left and goes back to the bedroom to think. She can't deny that she is attracted to that loud boy.

-« What my father would think... It's true, my father barely notices that I'm a woman. If I was a guy, my father would not care with who I sleep, it should not matter. As long as I keep my focus on what I have to do, I'm free to have some fun... The sooner I get out of here, the better! »

Then, she reminisces the touches and kisses she shared with the Uzumaki Prince. Her cheeks become redder, and she hides her face on a pillow to finally realize it smells like Boruto's hairs. She knows it would be hard getting to sleeps tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Boruto walks around the camp, trying to calm down, he just can't understand her mixed signals. It's making him so frustrated. He walks back to his tent, when he notices a light in Shikadai's. He decides to pay him a visit.

\- «Hey Shika, it's me! Can I come in?»

\- «Yeah yeah. Who needs to sleep anyway?» He answers sarcastically.

\- «Difficulty to sleep?»

\- «Can I talk to you, not as my prince, but as my best friend.» Shikadai asks Boruto seriously.

\- «Sure»

\- «I know you're here because you argue with that Uchiwa princess. I could hear you earlier… You know who else has fun and then fight the very next minute: my parents. They do just as you both did. What I trying to say is… » he stops judging if Boruto is willing to take what comes next. « I am worried you might bring up feelings into this war, that can put us in danger. It doesn't appear to me that what you have is just about, you know... physical. »

\- «Yeah, I understand… thank you for being honest with me.»

\- «She tried to kill you, don't forget that. She just needs to wait the perfect moment, the one time you trust her too much and, that is, you're done.»

Boruto lays his face on his hand with a sigh.

\- «I hate when you're right like that. It's just… my head can't understand how she could… sometimes she is so soft, so sweet… but some other, so cold.»

\- «Don't overthink, my dad used to say that women are crazy. And, you know when they get crazier when they start having feelings for you. Can you imagine that? We're trapped, man! You try to marry for love, and then she just goes crazy on you. What should we do? Marry someone who doesn't like us? That's such a drag.

\- «You think she likes me?» ask Boruto with a little light in his eyes.

\- «Do you even listen to me?»

\- «Because you know, it's true: she might be into me… I could not believe it, Shik. Earlier, we were sitting, side by side, and she just jumped on me...

\- « Please don't! I already heard enough. » Said Shikadai with a bored face.

\- « It's true, Shik. She kisses me first, I was like... »

\- « I already heard enough. » Said Shikadai with a bored face.

\- « ok, I will go to bed then... » Boruto wakes up.

\- « Wait a bit more before going.»

\- « Why? »

\- « I don't know, that's what my father does when my parents get in a fight. »

It was still early. Sarada hardly opens her eyes, she turns to see Boruto sleeping next to her on his side facing her. She approaches. The Uchiwa princess snuggles against him, as her hand caresses gently his face. Their contact wakes him up.

-« Hey, you're here » She greets him.

-« Where else could I be? » Boruto says extending an arm to press her against him. She puts a little kiss on his lips. He smiles, his eyes still shut. He rolls on his back, hugs her waist with his arm as she uses his shoulder for a pillow. Both close their eyes enjoying the moment.

After several minutes, Boruto asks:

-« I assume you don't intend to apologize »

-« You're guessing right »

-« Worth a try » He catches her eyes and gives her a kiss. He intensifies the kiss then they split.

-« And I assume it's not the right time to finish what we started yesterday. »

-« Also right! » she says with a smile in her voice.

They continue snuggling each other until Boruto brings her hand that was laying down his chest to his mouth to kiss it. He starts waking him up, saying:

-« Well, it will be my time to go. »

She stares at him from the bed while he searches for his uniform. While he processes to change.

\- «Let me help you ». She says.

He comes back and sits on the bed, and she helps him get dress.

\- « Byankugan symbols don't shock you » Says Boruto, referring to those on his uniform.

She sarcastically laughs.

-« You smart ass » Sarada answers as she ties his shoulder piece. « You should be ready to go »

-«Do I look good? »

-« You wish » She grabs him by his uniform and approaches him from her to kiss him.

-« Well, she could be funny when she tries» thought Boruto while he puts his hands on her hips. Then, he said: « I'm going now »

He leaves her.

-« That's perfect I have work to do » thought Sarada while approaching the desk.

When he comes back to his tent, Sarada was nowhere to be find. He runs outside.

-« Where is she? » He asks the one who guarded his tent.

-« My prince, I thought you knew, she is taking a bath ».

He doesn't like that, it feels suspicious. He immediately goes check on her.

-« Good evening prince Uzumaki. The princess is presently taking a bath, we can prepare yours as soon as she finished. ».

-« Let me in, I need to confirm that the princess Uchiwa is really here. »

-« My prince we should let the princess her privacy...»

-« I said I'm going in. »

He enters. Sarada was really here, naked in the bath. She gasps in surprise to have an intruder and she starts hiding herself. She turns to meet his eyes.

-« What are you doing ? » she asks.

-« I just missed you » he lied.

-« Well, you saw me now, get out. I'm finishing. »

He walks toward her.

-« What are you doing? You're impossible! » said Sarada peeved. She turns around to show her back and stretches her arm to reach the tower nearby.

-« What? I already saw everything yesterday. »

-« Shut up. I prefer it when we're even. » She rises from the water and wraps the tower around her, still showing him her back.

-« Well, you didn't let me get in, we could have been even. »

She faces him, approaches and pokes his forehead with her finger.

-« Take it slow, Uzumaki ».

He puts his hands on her, admiring how she was sexy with her wet hair and wearing only a towel. He tries to kiss her but she turns her head. He rolls his eyes then he lets her go, exiting the bathroom.

-« Dress up, I will take your place. I gonna ask for a special meal for tonight. »

Later, Boruto and Sarada spend the night together, eating, drinking and flirting with each other.

-« Would you like to continue, what we started yesterday? » She asks caressing his chest.

He gives her an unsure look.

-« Well, you'll have to help me help you get what you want. »

-« Just ask me what I like. » said Sarada playing with the collar of his clothes.

-« Let's see... do you like when I grab your butt? » as he says that, he makes a demonstration as he grabs her ass to bring her on him.

-« I like that » respond Sarada amused.

-«mmm. and what about your breasts? » He demonstrates but passing a finger between them.

-« That's fine with me »

-« What if I lick you? »

-« mmmmh... be more specific. » She teases him.

-« on your neck? » he caresses her neck.

-« I don't mind... »

-« what if it's on your breasts? »

-« Godness, you already did that »

-« and did you like it? » teases her as he brings her closer to him.

After a moment, Sarada answers timidly:

\- « yes I did! » she kisses him. He stops her.

-«I'm not finished with my questions, princess Uchiwa... did you like that when I touched you, you know... down there? »

She pouts and blushes.

-« I'm not sure I'm comfortable anymore. »

-« Do you need a reminder? » he picks her up and brings her to the bed.

On top for her, he starts caressing her legs.

-« Maybe, we can experiment a bit. » She finally answers.

He starts touching her over her underwear. He takes great pleasure to watch growing lust in her.

-« Princess Sarada, are you willing to touch me? »

-« I... I would not know what to do. »

-« You don't have to do much, you can just touch it, hold it. »

Unsure, she touches him over his underwear. She could feel him, become tenser. Then, she cups him with her hand.

-« You can squeeze it more... if you want you can move up and down.»

-« Like that? »

-« Yeah, that perfect. »

After a moment of foreplay, Sarada straightens and says:

\- « Uzumaki, I want more... »

She starts undressing, follows by him. Then, he goes back to his place on top of her. He slides his masculinity over Sarada's entrance, making her impatient.

\- « I didn't ask you, you like when I'm inside you. » he whispers.

\- « Don't play with me » she says more and more impatiently.

-« I don't know, I don't want to dissatisfy you. » As he continues to tease her with the tip.

-« I like it! »

He starts a movement to enter, but stops:

-« You like what exactly? »

Out of control, Sarada scratch his shoulders with her nails. She could not take it anymore, she looks at him with fury and answers.

\- «When you fucking shut up and do your thing! »

At that moment, he slides into her in a sigh of relief.

2 Days passed while the young couple continues to have fun and fights about foolish things. In the evening, Boruto is resting his head on Sarada's laps, while she caresses his blond hair. She meditates how they were so different.

Boruto has pale blue, sun-kissed skin, luminous blond hair, whilst she has dark hair and eyes, and also her skin was paler than his. They are also very different in their personalities. He takes every opportunity to fool around whilst she was more reserved and proud.

-« Hey Boruto! »

-« Since when you call me by my first name? »

-« Yeah you're right that's the line we shouldn't cross! » she answers sarcastically. « I have a favor to ask you »

-« What is it? »

-« It's been 5 days I haven't really walk, I need to move. I thought maybe, you can escort me for a walk. »

-« Yeah, that must be weird for you, to stay all day inside. We will go tomorrow morning! »

-« In fact » she hesitates but continues « I wonder if we can go tonight. Today is my father's birthday. That's silly, but... at night I might see the light of the castle where he is. »

She was looking at the floor with a coy smile.

-« I'm sorry to hear that you can't be with him on his birthday ».

-« Don't worry about it, he doesn't even like to celebrate his birthday. Some years, it's me who's remembering him... I really wonder if today he remembered. » Says Sarada playing with the truth.

Boruto wakes up and gives me his hand to help her do the same.

-« Let's go! You will show me which light is your home » he says with a caring smile, that made Sarada feel wrong. She didn't let it show.

She kisses him to thank him. Then, she excuses herself to grab a coat before they exit. Boruto, with no shy, gives her his arm in front of his people. She accepts it timidly. They walk until Sarada sees 20 freshly arrived crates. She looks around:

\- « Prince Uzumaki, what are those shadows over there? » Says Sarada loud enough for everybody in their surrounding understand. She lets Boruto's arm and points the horizon.

\- « Where?... I don't see what you see... you think there are people there.»

While Boruto was busy scanning to the horizon. Sarada draws a rolled letter from her coat, and in a quick movement, she shoots it on the crates.

\- « I'm not sure Prince. It seems something was moving. »

\- « Guards keep your eyes open! »

\- « Prince! Here I think here we can see the lights of my home. Let me see... That would be that one on the top, above the three. »

\- « I see it! » He turns to her. « You should miss your home ».

\- « Well, you should too? »

\- « Yeah, there are things here that I didn't have at home » He smiles at her.

She feels the urge to kiss him but retrains herself to do it publicly. Maybe later, where there would be less eyes spying on them.

The next day, Boruto enters his tent suddenly and sits on his bed with exasperation.

Sarada approaches him, curious.

\- « What are you doing here this early? »

\- « I need to think, can you let me a moment? »

\- « Sure » She stays in the other room.

Before, she leaves Sarada notices the paper Boruto has with him. Boruto cautiously re-read the letter his father sent him with the supply he asked. He could not believe it: the king announces the sickness of the queen to him like that, with a letter on a crate. A letter that could have been easily lost in transportation.

A wave of sadness hits his body. In the letter, Naruto announces the sickness of his mother and that her days are counted. Naruto also asks him to come back to say a last goodbye. He hides the letter in his clothes and asks Sarada to come. Then, he hugs her.

\- «You can't tell me, isn't it?» She asks.

\- «No, but I'm ok. It's just the shock. I will go back now. »

Boruto goes meet Shikadai, telling him about the situation.

-« Show me the letter » says Shikadai. «It might have been a false letter but it's the king writing, and seal... you will leave the camp? »

-« If I don't go back to my mother I will regret it for the rest of my life. Himawari won't forgive me. I might leave tomorrow »

-« We have to do it properly or else it will be chaos here... »

Sarada was biting her lips. She was very cautious about copying King Uzumaki's writing. She burnt each copy that wasn't satisfying enough, and steals the seal on the scroll she found to make it more real. She just hopes there were no mistakes. All she can do now is wait.

Boruto comes back to her in the evening with a sad face. He grabs her hands and kisses it. He had a coy smile when he notices she was worry about him. She hugs him.

-« I wish I could talk to you. »

-« It doesn't matter. »

Sarada has a twinge when she thought all of that will be over soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Boruto awakes, starts to spoon the princess and kisses her neck. She wakes up, hugging him arm, enjoying the moment. Boruto always feels more horny at morning than at night, so he takes his chance. Fortunately for him, she was already naked from their last night activities. He kisses her, touches her to get her excited, making her giggle.

-« I really wonder what you want » says Sarada sarcastically.

She turns her head to him to kiss his mouth. He presses her hips, she felt his member against her butt. After a moment, as she was ready and could feel eagerness, she positions his tool at her privates to manifest her consent.

-« You know, that's from behind » he tease her.

-« Well, I guess you reach the next level. » She kisses him as he penetrates her.

After their lovemaking, Sarada comes to Boruto for cuddling.

\- « I'm so hot, princess. »

\- « No, no. You don't go anywhere. It's part of the process. »

He rolls his eyes.

\- « Anyway, we have to wake up. »

He wakes up, dresses up and says:

\- « I'm going to clean myself ».

Unsatisfied, Sarada lazily wakes up, and get dress.

\- «I will remember that, Uzumaki. » She though amused.

Suddenly, a voice called her from the opening of the tent, asking her to come to the bath, order of Prince Uzumaki. She executes the command.

When her bath was over, she dresses with the clothes their gave her. A guard escorts her, but they do not take the usual path. Something was wrong.

\- «Where are we going? »

He doesn't say anything, so she stops following him. He grabs her arm, he forces her to follow him.

\- « Get away from me! Where are you taking me? The prince will heard about this. »

When they turns the corner, Sarada sees the Uzumaki waiting in front on a carriage. The guard drags her to him, and releases her.

\- « What is happening? » she looks around and sees the strategist Shikadai study her.

-« Climb in the carriage. » give Boruto as an answer.

-« What? why?»

-« We don't have to explain anything to you » Rudely answers Shikadai.

Boruto helps her climb the carriage. Then he murmurs to Shikadai:

-« You don't have to be rude »

-« Don't go soft, my prince. I beg you. »

-« I don't... See you. Take care of them for me. »

-« Yeah yeah I will, my prince. »

The prince enters the vehicle, and asks the coachman to departure. Then, he sits next to the princess.

\- « Trust me, nothing will happen to you »

Sarada realizes her plan was about to fail. She never thought the prince would bring her with him. She knew if she goes to the Uzumaki castle, it will be near impossible for her to escape. She internally panics. The carriage and it

escorts was leaving the camp. She turns to Boruto, who can see that she was confuse. He holds her hand and gives her an soft smile. She justifies herself:

-« I don't want to leave, I'm already far from home »

-« Everything will be alright »

-« Stop the carriage! » comes from a voice behind.

Shikadai suddenly enters the carriage, and says to the coachmen to continue.

-« Shikadai, what are you doing? »

-« I reconsider. I'm on board with you. »

-« That's not what we said »

-« I just don't trust her. I need to assure your protection above all. »

-« I guess there's not perfect solution in the present circumstances. »

Shikadai scrutinizes her intensely whilst Sarada controls her feeling and her expression still holding Boruto's hand. Horses of the caravan walks at a good speed. Sarada tries to ignore Shikadai, she have to find a way to escape.

It would have be so much easier is she had stay at Uzumaki's camp, she had plan to escape discreetly during the night or fight the guard. From their first meeting, the Uchiwa knew Boruto was strong, and certainly quick. That's

probably the reason why he's keeping her with him. He's probably the best fighter of his troop. That Shikadai, Sarada could not tell if he was a good fighter. Boruto leans to her and whispers:

-« What a shame, it's not only the two of us »

Sarada looks at him agreeing with a smile. Shikadai pokes subtly Boruto with his feet, when the prince gives him his attention, Shikadai shakes his shake to disapprove. Sarada notices and ignores him by look at the windows. They were in a large valley, and she could sees the forest nearby. A light of hope shines in her eyes when she recognizes where she is.

It's her last chance, she could not messes up. She starts touching her stomach and acts like she feels sick.

-« Hey, you ok? » worried Boruto.

-« Yes, yes. I'm fine »

-« You look pale »

-« She always looks pale. » sarcastically says the Nara.

-« No, I'm telling you. I'm perfectly fine »

Acting, Sarada shuts her eyes to get in control of her sickness. Suddenly, she acts like she was about to vomit, putting her hand on her mouth.

-« Stop the carriage! » Shouts Boruto. He opens the door to tell one guard to take care of Sarada, because she was sick.

Shikadai was about the get out, when he was firmly ask by Boruto to stay.

-« What! But, you have to watch her »

-« Listen, I think I'm in trouble. Do you think she's pregnant? »

-« What? » asks Shikadai confused.

-« We did it a few times in the last days »

-« You think she's sick because she's pregnant? »

-« I don't know »

-« I don't know shit about pregnancy either. I gonna go check on her. » finally says Shikadai.

Shikadai exits the carriage and he sees a guard unconscious on the ground, Sarada was already pretty far, running away.

\- «She's escaping! Quick on her. »

Boruto jumps from his seat and get out.

-« Untie an horse, and give it to me. » Screams Boruto.

-« Why is she running that way, that does not make any sense? » asks himself Shikadai.

The coachman gives Boruto a horse, he jumps on it and pursuits the princess as she enters the forest.

Sarada loses her shoes in the run, and she continues to run as fast as she can. Exhausted, she finally reaches her destination: a spot in the forest where there were no trees. A crate was there. She flips the crate to find a firework.

Rapidly she grabs two rocks and smashes them together to create a fire. She tries, she tries... then it catches fire. She lights the firework that goes straight to the sky and explodes in a red light. It was her unused signal from her mission to tell her dad she was safe. She wanted to cry, but she knows it was to the end: she's not safe yet. She continues her run. Suddenly, she could hear an horse behind her. Someone finds her. She knows it was useless for race against someone on an horse. Her best chance is to fight.

-« I find you Uchiwa » She recognized Boruto's voice.

She stops! She catches her breath looking at him, approaches her. The prince steps down the horse. They looks at each other with anger.

-« What did you do? »

She did not answer.

-« What the firework was for? » yelling at her.

Sarada has to time to waste. She runs to him and attacks. They starts fighting, Boruto has more strength, but Sarada has more dexterity. Boruto steps back when she hits him in the stomach. He thinks that her punch was impressive for her small frame.

Boruto hits her pretty well, in the face, leaving her slashed lip. When he grabs her wrist, she kick the back of his knee and made him fall. He keeps his balance, takes the opportunity to trip her up. She falls on her back, he jumps above her ready to smash his fist on her, as her protect her face with her forearms. He stops himself.

\- « It's over! » He states.

\- « It's not! » as she tries to kick and hit him.

He captures her both wrists detains them on the ground.

\- « I said it's over! » He said with a serious glare she never saw before. « Now, tell me what means that signal? »

\- «I won't tell you shit » Sarada says defiant.

\- « Over here » yells Boruto to the others.

Guards joined them, they tied Sarada, who was morally defeated. She screwed up, now she gonna pay the price. Shikadai goes to Boruto.

\- « At least you catch her, what do we do now? »

\- « That signal she send, we don't know what it means. It probably means the Sharingan clan will attack our camp. »

\- « Are we going back? » ask Shikadai.

\- « ... no, I have to see my mother »

\- « It's your decision to make »

Boruto feels his wounds burns.

-« I have to tell you, that I'm sorry. I should have listen to you, and be more careful »

-« Please my prince, don't apologize, I just doing my job at advising you... Now what we do with her. »

-« I don't want to be in the same place as her, what about you stay with her in the carriage, and I'm gonna take an horse. »

-« As you wish, but I'm gonna tie her ankles too, just in case »

-« Do what you want. »

They plant tents for the night, the companions eats around the fire as Sarada was tie on the carriage. Sarada did not say a word during the ride, and now, she has empty eyes, and no expression. Boruto forces himself to not look at her.

He did not want to feel bad for her. When everyone goes to sleep, one guard stayed up for the night. Sarada was left outside. She was siting exhausted but could not sleep. Then things get worst, it starts raining. It really was her lucky day! The guard that was up, hides himself from the rain, but still had an eye on Sarada.

Dewy eyed, she bang her head on the carriage, like a way to punish herself. Soon, every part of her will be wet. Then, she sees the prince leaves his tent, he comes get her, and brings her back to his tent bridal style ( her ankles was tie ), not before making a sign to the guard to indicate that everything was ok. He barely looks at her, he sits her next to his bed.

\- « You did not have to do that, I can handle a little rain. »

\- «I guess, I pity you. » He said arrogantly.

Boruto goes to his bed, and turns back. She lays on the ground.

\- «You didn't really think I was find being your prisoner » She says after a moment.

\- «You looked pretty fine to me... anyway, I didn't bring you here to talk about that » They look angrily at each other.

Boruto thinks that she was right: he feel betrayed, but it's normal that she wants to escape. But he can't help but fell naive. He never saw her so vulnerable: trembling from the cold, duty and wounded from their fight, and discouraged. He grabs a sheet and cover her, then he get back to sleep.

They leave in the morning, Boruto, Shikadai and Sarada ride in the carriage in silence. In the afternoon, they arrive at the Byakugan clan palace. Boruto seems happy to be at home. The carriage stops in the courtyard. Boruto gives new clothes to Sarada, unties her and leaves her alone in the carriage.

-« Change! I want you to look descent in front of my father. »

She did and then exits the carriage in a soft pink costume. She rarely wears that color. He invites her to enter the palace, which was really beautiful and big. She had a rough time imagining Boruto has grow up here. In the hall, Boruto stops, waiting for his father, when he appears.

-« Hey Boruto! I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here? »

The king Naruto appears to be really happy to see his son.

-« But, you know, dad, I came for mother. How is she? »

-« The queen? She is fine. You want to see her. »

-« Boruto! » Shouts a voice behind the king.

Two girls enter the room. Boruto could not hide the surprise when he saw his mother coming at him. He turns to Shikadai, who was as surprise as him.

\- «How is this possible? You're feeling better, mother?

\- « What are you talking about Boruto, your mother was not sick. » Answers Naruto.

-« You sent me a letter, you told me to come here. Give me the letter Shikadai! »

Naruto grabs the letter his son was giving him.

-« Wow it really look like a letter a would have wrote. »

-« It's clearly you. It's your handwriting and the seal. »

-« I know Boruto, but I assure you, it's not me. We will talk about it later. You brought someone with you? » Asks the king as he looks to the princess Uchiwa.

-« Yeah, I present you Sarada Uchiwa, the princess of the Sharingan clan. »

-« I was looking forward to meet you, princess Uchiwa. I'm enchanted. I'm the king Naruto Uzumaki of the Byakugan clan. Here's my queen and my daughter, princess Himawari.»

-« Enchanted. Please take care of me during my time with you » She deeply bow to him.

-« We will princess, I assure you. I notice that you and my son, did not get along too well. » Says the king noticing their visible injuries.

-« Dad, I... » starts Boruto, but Naruto raises his hand to tell him there's no need to explain.

-« And Shikadai, happy to see you too. If you want to see you father, he's in the library. Let's greet our visitor at the tea room. »

Naruto leads the way to the tea room. Boruto lets Sarada go before him. They all sit on cushions, and a servant serves them tea. Boruto takes the time to hug his mother and his sister. Sarada thought they were a warm family, she feels happy for Boruto.

\- « So, princess Uchiwa tell me. Did my son treat you right? »

\- « Yes, he was, king Uzumaki. We just had an accident, but everything is fine now. »

\- « Happy to hear that! You know, you father and I know each other. We met a few times on the battlefield. Sometimes, on the same side, sometimes against. I remember he was a good fighter.»

\- « Thank you for saying that » Sarada says politely, but she takes care to not give them information.

\- « In fact, I was a little surprise he starts a family. Your mother should be a patient woman. I'm just kidding.» continue Naruto.

\- « You're family must be worry about you. » asks Hinata.

\- « They might be, but at least they have each other. My brother always finds the positive aspect for each situations» Sarada lied to mislead them, knowing that her life is more precious as an unique child.

\- « I didn't heard that king Sasuke has a son.» test Naruto.

\- « Oh because you knew about me? » asks the Uchiwa.

\- « Vaguely » responds Naruto.

Later, the king asks a guard to show Sarada her room, as he stayed with his family. Shikamaru appears and asks the king:

\- « I heard the Uchiwa princess was here. What do you think of her? »

\- « I'm impressed. »

\- «What! » let go Boruto surprised.

\- « Sasuke trains her perfectly, she knows what she is doing. We talked for an hour and she gave me nothing. And what a liar. »

-« What makes you say that? » ask Boruto perplex.

\- « That false letter I'm pretty sure she wrote it, if she is like her father. That bastard was a master at coping moves, I guess that have a thing for detail. Also, we're pretty sure she's an unique child, because they did not attack when you catch her. She may try to lead us in a wrong direction. And talk to me more about those bruises. You fight against her?»

\- «Yeah, I have to tell you when we were travelling here, she escaped...»

\- «While you and Shikadai was with her? » asks the king.

\- «Yeah, she lied. But, something weird happen, she lights a firework hided in the forest. She might have give to signal to attack while we were gone ».

\- « That's not good for us. » says Shikamaru.

-« I manage to find her, and we fight, then I bring her back »

\- « You did great, now that she is here, she won't be able to escape. » He looks at Shikamaru « But, the camp might not resist the attack... You bring us a fine prisoner, my son. »

Boruto could not believe what he was hearing. She really played him all this time. She lied about so many things, he does not recognize her anymore, not that he knew her that much.

-« My king, there's nothing we can do now for the camp. We will wait for an update. »

-« You ok, Boruto? » asks his little sister.

-« Well, I feel guilty to have fall into her trap. I should go back to the camp »

-« No, it's too late! You won't change anything, we'll wait for some news. Don't feel guilty, you're gaining experience. We can't win all the fights, but we will win the war. I'm proud of you. » says Naruto.

-« I'm happy to see that you came back for me, you're an amazing son, Boruto » completed Hinata.

-« Now, what we do, we're just keeping her, and wait for Sasuke to negotiate? I may send him a letter letting him know we have his daughter...» ask Naruto.

-« A letter is good. » Think Shikamaru.

Later, Boruto goes to Shikadai room.

-« Hey, you heard? » asks Boruto.

-« Yeah, I screw up, it's my job... »

-« Well, we screw up... and I screw up way more than you... I didn't tell my dad about was happen between Uchiwa and me. I feel stupid that she seduce me like that... Can you to not tell anyone? »

-« Maybe, you should tell our dads. To be fair, I don't understand why she slept with you. It does not add up. Maybe it was to blind you, but she did not have to be that committed. She could just a flirt with you. She so proud and... »

-« Don't suggest she was into me »

-« It's a possibility... It's a shame you don't tell the king, because it's the only cool thing you did in this story » jokes Shikadai.

Boruto playfully punch him on the shoulder faking being mad.

Sarada was alone in her room. there was not window, only one door, guarded. The room was pretty empty. A futon, a low table and a suitcase with some clothes, was the only furniture. She was definitely in prison. Her life changed so fast in the past few days.

She asked the guard for some entertainments, but did not get answers.

She slept alone in this empty room, comforting herself her she wasn't outside in the rain tonight.

The next day, she wakes up, somebody bring her food, and an hour later, they bring her some books. Sarada wasn't the type to get discouraged easily. So, she decide to use her time for train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boruto was happy to spend some time with his family, therefore he could not stop thinking about the princess Uchiwa. He decides to ignore his concern for now. But a few day later, he presents himself in front of her door. There he hears noises. The guard let him enter, he sees Sarada stopping from doing push ups. Her long hair was tie a long braid falling on her side, her breast was only cover by a bandage and had a tight black pant on. He could see the bruises covering her body. She stands up.

\- «Sorry I should have announce myself. »

-« Doesn't matter. » She answers.

-« How are you? »

-« Believe it or not, it's even more boring than the other place... Uzumaki. You know, I did not wanted to hurt you, in any way, it's not about you.. »

-« About who then? »

She touches his arm softly.

-« You're the only person I have here. Please don't turn against me»

Boruto flinches.

-« I don't even know you. I don't know what was true.»

Right now, she needed a hug to be reassure.

-« Try to put yourself in my shoes. I'm alone in the enemy territory. The only person I have is you...»

-« was... The only one you had was me, and you played me...»

-« We can not fool around for the rest of ours life. You really expect me to stay here without trying anything. Then, it's true you don't know me. »

He shuts his eyes, like every words she said hurts him.

-« If you ever care for me, you would not force me to stay where I don't belong. » She complete with a low voice.

She tries to touch him, but he turns away, trying to not look at her.

-« I have to go »

She lets him go. The door shuts behind him. He had to leave while he could retrain himself from hugging her. He don't want to be manipulate by her again. Maybe he was a mistake to came here because he confirms his feeling. His empathy for her will destroy him.

The other day, Sarada was reading on the futon, when the princess Himawari came to her.

-« Hi! I wonder if you would let me draw you. » asks Himawari with pencils and papers in her hands.

-« mmmh why not? You are a good drawer? »

-« hi hi, I really enjoy it, I hope I'm a little bit good. »

-« I'm sure you are amazing »

During the drawing, Sarada asks:

-« The king ask you to came draw me, isn't it?... He gonna sends it to my father? »

-«Why are you saying that? » asks Himawari confused.

-« You don't have to answer, just know that I'm aware what you are gonna do with that drawing... It's a good thing, I want my dad to know I'm ok and stops searching for me. »

-« Yeah, at least he will know. Hey, I have time tomorrow, would you like to train with me? ».

\- «Absolutely, I had nothing plan for tomorrow. »

\- «Ok! be prepare I'm tough opponent »

Himawari finishes, then thanks Sarada. She went to Naruto telling him Sarada knew about his idea.

\- « What an interresting woman! She must have a flaw, that we didn't know about? »

\- « My king, I may have an idea, but I'm not 100% sure of myself » says Shikadai next to the king. « And, please, I promise Boruto not to tell you, but under the circumstances, I think you need to know the whole story. »

-« Please tell me Shikadai. »

The next day:

Himawari come get Sarada and brings her to the training field. They start slowly, intensifying as they calculate the strength of each other. At one moment, Himawari hits the Uchiwa with only two fingers. Sarada steps back.

-«Are you ok?» asked the Uzumaki princess.

-« yeah yeah I am, but how did you do that with only two fingers.»

-« That! It's a special technique from my family. You can make more damage if you hit specific parts of the body. We call that pressure points.»

-«That's impressive!»

-«I can show you, but it takes a lot of practice to find them and it's even more difficult during a fight. The more obvious ones are on the neck, the wrist and the spine. Look, if I touch you right here… try on me, here.

-« Am I hitting it?»

-« Not quite.»

-« Himawari!» Call Boruto disapproving. « Come here »

She goes meet him.

-«You can't show her that, she's our enemy, You should not even talk about that in from of her »

-« Sorry Brother! I haven't thought of that, I just wanted to be friendly. »

\- «You have to be very careful with her, Himawari »

-« Maybe you and dad are too harsh with her. We are so alike. She's about your age. She's not a monster. She just happen to grows up in a different family. If, I was her, I know I would feel alone and miss you, and daddy and mommy. I would be super happy, if someone spends some time with me. »

\- «You're a sweetheart, Hima. I just don't want her to hurt your feelings. She already lied to me a lot.»

\- « I understand! Maybe you should spend more time with her. Nobody can lie all the time, the truth always surface. »

Boruto examine princess Uchiwa: she is waiting, braiding her long hair. She looks so innocent, it remind him how she has been sweet with him. He has the image, when he wokes up in the morning and she was laying next to him. The princess Uzumaki takes his hand and pulls him to the battlefield.

-« Come! I need to train, I want you to coach me».

Sarada nobs to greet him.

-« Hey princess Sarada, my brother will watch us to coach me. I have a long way to go to be as strong as him.»

-« No problem. »

As both princesses train, Boruto could tell Sarada retrains to not hurt his sister. She focuses more on dodging than attacking.

-« You're too gentle with each other. Look Hima, princess Uchiwa has an opening right here. I told you when you attack you create opportunities for your opponent. You have to anticipate it and counter it. Look, hit me Uchiwa.

Sarada tries to hit his stomach, he dodges, and uses the opportunity to hit her while she was in her momentum. Then quickly, Sarada uses her other hand to deviate his fist. As expected by Boruto, Sarada gives a perfect example.

\- «Oh wow, you are quick Princess,» says the Uzumaki girl.

\- «You see, Hima. She hits, there's an opening, I hit, but she anticipes it. That is what to have to learn.»

-« You two look super strong, can I watch you fight?» Asks the princess Uzumaki.

Both gaze at each other:

-« Maybe another day. That would not be fair. Princess Sarada might not be in her best shape, since you train.»

\- « When then?» Himawari asks.

They gaze at each other again. Do they really want to get in a fight again?

-« What do you think?»

-« It's alright with me, whenever you're ready, prince Uzumaki. »

He heard a tease in her answer, that makes him smirk.

\- «Alright, we'll say tomorrow. But, you can't be mad, if I triumph easily.»

\- «There's not chance that is gonna happen.»

Princess Uzumaki suspiciously gaze at them. They act strangely too familiar. She guesses, they grows a friendly rivalry through fighting.

-« Ok! Let's get back to training. » Says the Uzumaki princess.

Sarada and Himawari continue their training under Boruto's watch. After a moment, Boruto stops them, asking Himawari to go prepare for supper.

\- « I'm gonna bring back princess Uchiwa to her room. Don't be late, Hima.»

\- « ok brother. I'm going! See you tomorrow Princess Sarada, thank you for training me. »

\- «All the pleasure was mine, princess.»

Boruto and Sarada start walking.

\- « It surprises me, you accept for tomorrow. » Starts Boruto

-«Why ?»

\- «I thought you would prefer keeping your fighting skills secrets.»

\- «It's a bit too late to hide.»

\- «You want your revenge.»

\- «… don't think you're stronger than me because you win last time. You clearly had advantage. » She tells him proudly.

\- « Think what you want. Winning real fights worth more than practices. But, don't worry I'll always be soft with you, princess. » Hints Boruto with arrogance.

\- « Wow, I thought you settle down. But, you're still annoying as ever. »

\- «And, you're a real-life peacock, you get offended so easy I'm not even trying…. We're here. Sleep well, I don't want excuses after I beat you tomorrow. »

\- « You too! I hope you won't embarrassed yourself too much. Your daddy would feel even more embarrassed by you… If it's even possible.» Says Sarada as she enters the room.

\- « ouch, princess get some teeth!» roasts Boruto.

The door shuts, he was still smiling, when he hears his mother calling him. She was standing in the next corner on the corridor. She looks a bit shock, he assumes she heard them. He rapprochements her.

\- «Hey mother!»

\- «Is everytime ok?»

\- «yeah yeah, mother. It's nothing, we are just joking.»

\- «You shouldn't talk like that, don't be disrespectful.»

\- «Hey, you heard her, she's just as rude as I am.»

\- «You're right, you were both inappropriate but I know my son... You can be trouble sometimes! » Says Hinata as she caresses his face.

\- «Don't treat me like a child. Let's go join dad and my sister.»

During supper:

\- «Daddy, I train with the princess Sarada today.»

\- «That's true?»

\- «Yes, Boruto was there too.»

\- «Yeah Hima is improving. » complete the prince.

\- «You have real talent my princess, don't give up » says the king.

\- « I won't Daddy. You will be proud... »

\- « It's been a few times since I saw the princess Uchiwa, how is she? » says Naruto.

\- « She really like to train, tomorrow brother and her gonna fight. »

\- « Boruto! That's irresponsible» intervene Hinata.

\- « Mother, don't act like she is an innocent princess. You saw my face when I came back here »

-« Naruto, talk to your son. I saw him talked rudely to the Uchiwa princess earlier.»

\- « Yeah, we will talk later. I look forward to see the outcome of that combat. That will be interesting » Said Naruto in a smirk. « You know her dad and I used to fight a lot for everything. Needless to say, he was no match for me ».

-« So, you hold a grudge against the king Uchiwa. » asks his son.

-« It's not like that. We were more friendly rival. At some point, I think we were best friend, but then things happened and I lost track of him. Yeah, it was a long time ago. »

Hinata stretches her arm to hold her husband's hand, then they nostalgically looks at each other.

The next afternoon, Boruto came get Sarada to the training field.

\- « Nervous, princess? »

\- « Don't take your dreams for reality. »

\- « Princess Sarada!» Himawari joins them. «I can't wait to watch you fight! »

Arrived at the field, Boruto and Sarada face eachother. Sarada cracks her knuckles, and they get in position.

\- «At my signal, go!» screams Himawari.

They run to eachother, charging their fists. They dodge, kick, hit, in a vigourous fight. Sarada was analysing his moves, but she could not see any parterns.

\- « He is as impredictable in his fight as he is in his life. Everything is a game for him» She thought.

With a little trick, he succeed to grab Sarada wrist. She could see a victorious smile growing on his face.

\- «Got you»

-« Well played! » As she approches her finger, and suddenly poke his forearm, on his pressure point.

The pain made him release her, she uses the momentum to smash him with a her exceptionnal strenght. He falls on the ground while she secures her catch by holding his shoulders.

\- «But that wasn't not good enough»

As she was holding him.

-« what was that? It's impossible that you could have learn the pressure points that fast »

-« You could be surprise, I'm a very fast learner. Want a second round? »

\- «Wow Princess, you were impressive. » Yells Himawari.

\- « I should thank you princess Uzumaki »

They stand up, and Boruto notices his father and mother watching them from a balcony, which make Sarada notices too.

-« I told you, your father would be disappointed. » she taunts him.

-« I guess the warm up is over we'll fight for real now»

She rolls her eyes.

-« Hey, by the way, why you don't use those pressure points? »

-« I never been really good with them, Himawari has more patience than me. Plus, that would not be fair to use it against a lady. »

-« You know you can go hard on me. »

-« Well I learned to ask permission with you, princess » he taunts, while she make a unimpress smile.

They prepare to fight again. The fight was as intense, but at one moment, Boruto succeed to hit Sarada's face, she responds with a kick his waist with her knee. He dodges, and squats to kick her leg and trips her up. She falls. As he try to retrain her to the ground, she kick his stomach. She did not have to time to stand up, he runs to her, forcing her to stay on the ground. He tries to retain her by pressing his body on her. She gives him a good hook that made him roll to the side, he uses the momentum to stand up. She does the same. He signals her to approch. Sarada runs to him ang stretch her leg to kick his face. The prince grabs her ankles, and pokes her behind the knee. She was in pain, he continues by poking several of her pressure points. With her last strenght, grabs Boruto's head and smash it on her knee. His nose start bleeding, and she finishes by a hook on his face. Then she falls on the ground as the pain grow on her leg. Boruto holds his face before saying:

-« Do you have enough? »

-« Yeah, that will be enough for today. » she says while she twists herself in pain.

He sits next to the Uchiwa. Himawari come to them.

-« You were amazing! »

The king and the queen step down the balcony, and joins the group.

-« That was a great fight! You should go wash, and what about Princess Uchiwa join us for tonight diner? »

-« It will be my pleasure to share a meal with » Answers Sarada.

-« Boruto will gets you once you will be ready. » Tells Hinita.

-« Mother, why me? We have servant »

-« Because you're a gentlemen. »

-« If a girl just hit me in the face, I assume she does not need a gentlemen. »

-« A guard can escort me, it's fine Queen Uzumaki! » moderates Sarada.

-« No, Boruto will get you » Answers the queen giving a scary look to her son.

Sarada takes a bath, and find a navy blue dress in her room at her return. Sarada was dressing when Boruto enters her room.

\- « Hey.» Sarada greets him.

\- «Hello»

\- «Since you are here, can you help me tie the bow in the back?»

Boruto approches her as she gives his her back. He grabs her long hair to put them on one side in front on her, reveling her neck. She was still watching him as he feel closer to her. He starts tiing. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her head cloudy. Sarada turns to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and kiss.

He responds, but suddenly he gently pushes her.

-« My nose! » he complaints.

-« Oh sorry! »

He cups her waist, and kisses her back. The kiss intensify and his hand climb through her back, pressing her against him.

\- « Uzumaki, I... » she starts shily.

He stops her:

-« We have to go, did you have make up on? » As he wipes his face.

-« No you're ok »

He puts one hand in her back to invite her to lead the way. They stay silent, and finally gets in the dining room. A servant give them a cup of wine as they enter. Then, they get closer to Boruto's family talking nearby.

\- « We heard some news that Kara is moving, we'll get prepared. »

-« Hey Boruto, princess Uchiwa, how are you? You are not hurt? » Asks Hinata.

-« I fine, I just feel my nose. » Answers Boruto, then they turn to Sarada.

-« I'm ok, thank you for asking » Answers Sarada.

-« I can't believe you used the pressure points Princess Uchiwa, I haven't realize you were learning them yesterday? You're incredible. » Asks Himawari, while Sarada grows smile, humble.

-« I guess all Uchiwas have good eyes, they have a thing for copying. » The king told Sarada with smile, while she grows shily. «You too my son, you fight well, you'll soon be as strong as me. »

-« Thank you dad! »

The conversation continue, when Sarada tries a question to the king:

-« My father never answers you, king Uzumaki? »

-« No he didn't. That doesn't surprise me, I know he is not a big talker. I hope he receive the lettle though. »

-« I see... may I ask if you knew my dad, as you said, why you start a war with him? »

-« Well, it's bit complicated but it worth telling you. There's a lot on thing going, small groups that are growing stronger and wants to bring chaos. We want to bring as many people as possible under the Byakugan empire to be stronger and brings stability. So, during the previous years I made alliancies with clans, and I had to fight some to expand our strenght. The Uchiwa was always neutral, but I don't think you will stand a chance alone against the evil who is coming. In fact, nobody stand a chance alone.»

-« I see. It's no disrespect to you, but how do you expect a clan we were in war with, to fight on your side?»

-« Rebuild truth is difficult, but it's not because it's difficult that I won't do it. I believe in a united country, who can bring stable peace for the next generations. Those war, I think are for the greater good and I hope it will safe a lot of lifes in the future.»

The supper ended and Boruto escorts Sarada. They stare subtly at each other, tries to manage what they gonna do.

\- « My room! » whispers Boruto.

They quickly shift direction and reach Boruto's room. She enters, Boruto closes the door behind her.

\- « They're less guard in my area than yours. »

She was inspecting his room, when he lifts her and kisses her romantically.

-« Uzumaki! »

-« I don't know for you but I'm tired, we could go the bed.» hint the prince.

She rolls her eyes amuzed, he grounds her to his bed. Their embrace grow more agressive than ever, as if they are continuing their previous fight. She pulls his flesh with her nail. He pull her hair to force her showing him her neck. She bits his lip, when he approches to kiss her...

After their coitus, they cuddling in the bed.

\- « You missed me? » asks Boruto.

\- « Don't flatter youself! »

-« It's just a question! »

\- «Yeah I guess I missed that »

She kisses him. Then, someone knocks at the door. Panic, they stands up, Boruto helps Sarada hides, while he puts a pants on and answers:

-« What is it? »

\- «Prince, it's Shikamaru. The king send me... »

-« Just a moment »

The Uzumaki makes sure Sarada was hiding, then opens the door. Shikamaru enters, notices the unmade bed.

-« Were you sleeping? »

-« No, no, but I never do my bed. I ask the servants to stop making it, it was a waste of time. »

-«... I have some news, the troups in your camp, or to be more precise what's left of the troops, came back. We lost the camp, and abandoned our position. »

Boruto sits to digest to news.

-« For the next step, we will use...» Continues Shikamaru before Boruto stops him.

-« Let's not talk about this now... I need some time to process the news. »

-« As you wish, my prince. We will talk about this tomorrow. Have a good night! »

Shikamaru leaves. Boruto was squeezing his head inside his hands, reflective. Sarada shows herself silently, a wearing one of Boruto's white yukata. He looks at her uneasy. She comes at him, and she sits on his knees. Sarada knew that would makes Boruto chills out. The prince slides a hand beneath Sarada yukata to caress her leg.

-« You should go back to your room, before someone notice » He finally says.

They dress up the way the were before, then cautiously leave the room. When they were far enough, Boruto asks a guard to bring Sarada to her room to not raise suspicions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Boruto joins the war room, where the king and both Nara guys were already talking with the generals.

-« Our losses are minimum. That's the good news, but I have to ask, Prince, Shikadai can you think of important documents you left there? »

-« I'm left correspondences and inventories... I can't think of something else » Answers Boruto.

-« Even if we change our strategy, they would know too much about us. I suggest we ignore the Sharingan clan for now. » Says Shikamaru.

-« With Sasuke's daughter here, he might come to us. By the way, how is the princess, may she try to escape again, son? » asks Naruto.

-« How would I know? » He answers.

-« You know her the most, don't you? Just keep your eyes open! »

-« Ok, I will! »

-« We will prepare our defense against whatever the kara intend to do »

-« We receive confirmation that Suna is preparing too. » Says Temari.

-« Perfect, I gonna send Shikadai, to the northern camp, they will need support. Just tell me what you need once you're there. »

-«Understood, my king»

-« Ino, you're still in communication with your dad in the eastern. » Asks Shikamaru.

-« Yes, they are fine, ready for anything. » She answers.

-« Are you sending me somewhere, dad? » Asks Boruto.

-« Not for now, you're my secret weapon, I will make sure to use you at the right time. » Answers king Uzumaki with a wink, that made Boruto feels proud.

As they were no guard in the corridor, Boruto enters stealthily Sarada's room. She was doing crunches.

-« Hey princess! You know, your body looks good with or without training. »

She has a desperate face,

-« What do you want? »

-« I need reasons to see you now? In fact, I had an idea about something I want to do with you? »

She gives him a death glaze, thinking he was about to propose something kinky.

-« Don't give that look! I gonna come get you in the middle of the night, be ready. »

-« You're not even asking me if I want to! »

-« Gosh! You are giving yourself airs. » As he leaves.

At night, Sarada gets bored waiting for Boruto, so she went to bed. When he finally arrived, he told her to be silent, and they sneak to the basement.

-« It's ok, now there's no more guard. »

The prince pushes the giant door made of rocks.

-« Where are we going? » Asks Sarada.

Then the Uchiwa princess could see the giant public bath. A large pool of steamy water. The room itself was beautiful. There's marble floor, and the ceramics create patterns on the wall broaden to the ceiling.

-« It's beautiful! » says Sarada amazed.

-« Not as beautiful as you, princess » flirts Boruto, he wraps his arm around her.

She gives him a coil smile, before kisses him. The prince strips then help the princess to do the same. He steps down the pool, and he stops to give Sarada his hand.

\- « I can believe you're still shy to show me your body. » Says Boruto while she tries to hide her breast.

\- « It's just reflexes! » she moans, then she grabs his hand.

They swim. Boruto dives his head, then brush his blond slick back, what Sarada finds irresistible. She approaches him, and presses her naked breast against his chest, making him react instantly. He tries to kiss her, but she teases him by avoiding him. It makes Boruto want her more. He grabs her thighs and wraps her legs around him. She approaches her lip to his, and gently bites him, which drives him crazy. He firmly pins her against the wall of the pool, making her moan. Then he grabs the back of her head and forces a kiss. Sarada responses by wrapping her arms around his head creating intimacy as they were separated from the rest of the world.

Boruto brings her and finds a underwater seat where he sits while she's on top of him. He starts caressing and kissing her bust.

Suddenly, they could hear voices from the stairs. They panic and jumps out of the pool. Sarada goes grab their clothes, whilst Boruto intends to hide in a cabinet. He signals her to come with him. They had time to hide. The cabinet was really tight for the two of them so Boruto holds Sarada against him.

Then, the king and the queen shows up, laughing and teasing each other. Understanding what was happening, Boruto's face shatters, he couldn't stop mouthing 'no'. Sarada smiles of discomfort then resist the urge to laugh watching Boruto distress. How could he did not see that coming? The candles were already light when Sarada and he arrived. Boruto's parents get naked and play together in the water. At one point, Boruto could hear his mother moan of pleasure. He couldn't stop shaking his head. He looks in Sarada's eyes and he mouths:

-« Sorry! »

She caresses his face, nearly crying for holding back her laugh.

-« Want to finish this in our room, my queen? » asks Naruto.

-« There's nothing I want more. » answers his queen.

They leave, and the secret lovers stop hiding. While putting his clothes back, Boruto says:

-« I will never come back here, ever again. Oh my god, that's disgusting! »

-« Well, at their defense we were pretty much doing the same thing »

-« Were not old people? I just live my worst nightmare. »

Sarada laughs at him. They quickly quit the hot spring and goes to Boruto's room. They cuddled on the bed when Sarada tries to heat him up with a kiss.

-« Oh Sarada, not tonight. I still feel sick.»

Then he remembers when Sarada pretended to feel sick in the carriage. He tightens the arm he wraps around her, and, with a finger, he guides Sarada's head, so he could look in her eyes.

\- « Sarada, we're having fun, but haven't you anxious to get pregnant? »

\- « God, what year do you think we are, women don't have 14 children anymore, There's birth control that reduces the likelihood.»

\- «I see. Just know that if something happens, I'm gonna be there. I will ask you to marry right on the spot. » while he reaches her hand pose on his chest.

-« That's cute! You don't need to do that. If that happens, you'll never see that baby, you'll be too busy, being 6 feet under. If my dad ever knows you touch me, I don't want to imagine what he gonna do with you. Plus, I would never betray my dad, by becoming an Uzumaki. »

He starts caressing her face.

-« So, you're telling me there's no chance we are gonna end up together when I can have you all for myself.» Says Boruto flirty, starting caressing her body.

She thinks, and answers:

-« There's a way! »

He looks at her interested.

-« If you renounce the crown. »

Boruto winces, he turns to be on top of her.

-« I have to know all the details before taking a decision like that. If I renounce and we get married, will I have... more privileges? If you know what I mean. » He teases.

-« You're such a big pervert... Of course, for renouncing a throne for me, you will be rewarded greatly. I will let you do what you want. » finishing her sentence in a murmur over his lips to tease him.

-« And if I want you to things to me. » he hints.

She whispers sensually in his ear.

-« I will o what to ask me to do. »

A blast of excitement goes over his body.

-« Ok, I'm ready for some activities. » while he begins to strip and Sarada bursts of laughter.

The next day:

-« Sorry to disturb you, King Uzumaki, we have a situation. » says a guard during the afternoon.

-« What is it? »

-« Sasuke Uchiwa is asking for you. »

-« Where is he? »

-« He's not here, my king. He's waiting for you in a guard post in the west at 20 minutes from here. He only wants to speak with you. »

-« How many? »

-« 7 knights. »

-« I'm gonna send Shikamaru »

-« He asked specifically for you, my king. »

-« He has nothing to negotiate with me, I don't want to waste my time. »

Shikamaru arrives at the post, he immediately recognizes Sasuke, although he has longer hair than the last time he saw him. Sasuke winces when he sees the Nara.

-« King Uchiwa! »

-« I don't want to talk with Naruto's puppet. »

-« You should show him a little more respect. »

-« It's not because you have a title that you deserve respect. » Sasuke turns his back.

-« You cocky for someone who has nothing in his hand to negotiate. »

-« Here's my negotiation, you give me my daughter or I'll kick your ass. »

-« We gonna have a long evening, you and me. »

Shikamaru sits, already exasperates.

Later:

\- « Listen, the kara will attack you first. They know you are alone and that you were at war with us. You should ally with the king. »

-« You listen Nara, if you did not bring attention to us, everything would have been just fine for us. You're responsible for that and expect us to give you a hand, now. You're just crazy. »

-« That's what you think. What is sure right now is if you bring back your daughter at home, you are not protecting her, you just increase her likeliness to die. »

-« Are you suggesting, you're taking better care of my daughter as your prisoner than me? »

-« Don't twist what I said! »

-« Naruto is just crazy about united the nation. Why can't he let people live their lives as they want? »

-« You can handle yourself, but not everybody can if we want to take care of everybody and live in peace, we must have a united front. You have no idea what's coming at us. »

-« Tell me then! » Says Sasuke unimpressed.

After an evening of negotiation, both sides could not find a middle ground. They decide to postpone their discussion and goes to sleep. In the morning, Shikamaru sits next to the Uchiwa who was drinking tea. They sit in silence when Sasuke asks:

-« Is my princess, ok? »

-« Yeah, she's not hurt, and the Uzumaki treats her well. She knows how to cause trouble though. »

That made her father smiles.

-« Shikamaru we receive news from the Byakugan castle. » says a guard meeting them.

-« Can you tell me in front of the Uchiwa? »

-« Yeah I guess. There was an attack in the eastern, the king wanted you to know, but do not request you come back. »

-« Do we know who it is? »

-« Some bandits who might be affiliated with the kara... Also, we heard there were suspicious activities around the Sharingan clan. »

-« Is it some kind of a joke? » asks Sasuke.

-« I'm afraid, it might not. » He wakes up. « We should go.»

Sasuke gazes at him.

-« I'm not leaving. I'm not stupid enough to fall into your stupid trap. »

-« Let's go, let's see what is happening at your home.» says Shikamaru.

-« I don't want to leave without my daughter. »

-« Don't be foolish, your castle may be in danger, I'm gonna follow you so we can continue our discussion. »

Sasuke sighs, still doubtful.

At the Byakugan empire, Boruto and his father were talking in the war room :

-« Boruto, things are moving quickly. The attack at the east is no problem, but the Sharingan clan might be in trouble. King Uchiwa came to talk with me, but everything indicates an attack on them. »

-« What! »

-«I need you to be ready, prepare to leave at any moment... and don't tell anything to the princess, did you understand? »

-« Yeah, why would I tell her? »

-« I'm just making sure... what do you think of her? »

-« What? »

-« I don't know, she's your age, smart, attractive... You don't have an interest? »

-« The princess?... I don't know. » answers Boruto clearly discomforted.

-« I just want you to know that I would not mind if, you know, she becomes my daughter-in-law. » Grabbing his son's shoulders with a big smile.

-« Oh my god, dad. You're too weird. Are we done? » Boruto quickly escape his touching.

The king laughs and answers:

-« Yes, just get ready. »

Boruto was with Sarada in the garden, they were sitting next to each other talking, when a guard arrives.

-« The king sends me to tell you it's time!»

-« You can tell him, I received the message. Thank you. »

Boruto stands up and signals Sarada to follow him. They go to his room. He kisses her longer than ever before.

-« I'm leaving princess, I don't know when I will come back. »

-« Is something happening? »

-« No, but my dad wants me to lead a troop. Can you help me change...»

When Boruto armor was put on, Sarada looks softly at him.

-« You look good in an armor. »

He kissed her.

-« Come back in one piece. »

-« Don't worry... I'm gonna missed you. »

-« Me too... »

Back to the Sharingan empire:

Sasuke was leading his army against those kara serpents. The kara outnumbers them, Sasuke was happy to have Shikamaru next to him as an adviser. They succeed in keeping the high ground for now.

\- « I'm gonna go there myself » finally states Sasuke grabbing his famous sword.

\- « You're sure? » Asks Shikamaru.

\- « Yeah, you and my queen will give the commands. »

Shikamaru turns to Sakura who was clearly worried but tried to show no emotion. Sasuke arrives on the battlefield, clearly, he was better than everybody he encountered. He fights for a long time when he sees knights on horses surprising the kara from behind. He reaches a higher ground to have a better look. It clearly was the Byakugan army. Sasuke wasn't really happy with it, but he resigns and continues fighting. At one moment, he sees who he thought was Naruto. He couldn't believe his eyes. The last karas alive decide to leave in fear. Sasuke approaches the blond knight.

-« What are you doing here, idiot? »

-« How did you call me? » Boruto turns to the dark man who talked to him.

The mysterious man has an unimpressed expression, his long dark hair cover partly his face. Boruto thought he looks so cool!

\- « You're not him! You must be his son. You look identically ugly. »

-« You're talking about my dad. the king Uzumaki? »

-« King Uchiwa, we're starting picking up the bodies. » Tells a Sharingan knight speaking to his king.

-« So, it's the princess's father? It's probably the last person I want to fight with. »Thought the prince.

-« So, you're the king of the Sharingan clan, nice to meet. » Starts Boruto.

-« Yeah, yeah... » He turns his back and leaves.

Boruto lands from his horse, and follows Sasuke.

-« We came to help you. »

-« We didn't ask you to do anything, next time stay at home! »

-« How can you say that? You might have lose. »

-« You're gonna show me some respect, little brat! Now, you keep your mouth shuts. »

Boruto continues following him.

-« Like the world needed another moron like Naruto» thought the infuriate Uchiwa.

They enter the castle.

-« Oh darling, you're ok? » Says Sakura running to Sasuke.

-« Yes »

-« Oh my god! Don't tell me it's Naruto 's son. You look so alike. Nice meeting you. I'm the queen Sakura Uchiwa.» Says Sakura

Boruto internally giggles, no wonder why Sarada is so uneven. She's just a mixed of her both so distinct parents.

-« Nice meeting you too, I'm the prince Boruto Uzumaki. »

-« My prince! » says Shikamaru from far.

-« You're here, Shikamaru! »

-« Isn't it beautiful? Everybody is here. Next time don't forget to bring back my daughter. » says Sasuke sarcastically before walking away.

Shikamaru joins them while the king Uchiwa leaves the room.

-« Sorry! He just has a lot on his mind right now. You might be exhausted, I will have a room prepared for you. » Says the queen to the Uzumaki.

-« Thank you for caring for me, but I need to talk to the king. I'm here to ask the Sharingan clan its help. »

-« I'm happy, the king Uzumaki sent troops. » Says Shikamaru. « You could have been in trouble. It might ease king Uchiwa as well. »

-« Well, maybe tomorrow he will be in a better mood. You will have more chances. » Answers Sakura.

The next day, on the Uzumaki side. Sarada was training with Himawari, but she could feel tensions across the Uzumaki castle, like before a storm.

-« Hey Daddy! Come watch me. » Says Himawari as Naruto passes.

-« Sorry sweety, I'm busy. »

Sarada quickly walks to him, letting Himawari behind.

\- « Please tell me what's going on? »

-« Why do you want to know? »

-« Are we in danger? I will prepare myself, and Himawari too. »

-« You're both safe here. I'm just gonna tell you that the kara starts attacking us on multiple fronts. »

-« Are you worry about the prince? »

-« No... are you? » Finally ask Naruto with a smirk, before leaving Sarada stun by the question.

At the Sharingan castle, the company had supper together.

-« You saw them and now you know, they will come. If you join your force to us, we will be able to control them. »

-« Shikamaru, look let me sleep on that. I'm gonna list my resources and we will talk about this tomorrow. » Says the Uchiwa.

-« You're doing the right thing, Darling.» Says Sakura to him.

The supper continues when Sasuke starts fixing Boruto. His intense gaze makes the Uzumaki prince really uncomfortable.

-« What your name again, boy? » He asks.

-« Prince Boruto Uzumaki »

-« Boruto. You're about the age of my daughter, aren't you? Did she tell that I would hurt you if you ever touched her? »

-« She sure did, king Uchiwa. »

-« Perfect » Says the king as he goes back to his dish.

Boruto still feels unease. He tells himself that he didn't lie, even if he did not tell the whole truth to the Uchiwa.

Days passed, but Sarada didn't get any news of the war, Boruto or her family. It was killing her. One day, the guard comes to get Sarada. She follows him to the tea room where unexpectedly she sees Naruto, Boruto, Shikamaru and her Father sit, drinking tea.

-« Am I dreaming? »

Sasuke stands up to greet his daughter. Sarada comes to hug him, whilst he wraps one arm around her and drops a subtly kiss on her forehead. Then, she falls into Boruto's eyes who gives her a warm smile. But quickly, she notices Boruto turns his gaze not wanting her attention while her father was nearby. So, Sarada continues:

-« What are you doing? What is happening? »

-« Kara clan are striking again, the Sharingan clan is gonna help us to push them back. » answers Shikamaru.

She turns to her father, who responds with a nob.

-« They attack us, so you're gonna teach them a lesson. » Sasuke completes.

They all sit around the table.

\- « Our spies may have found their leaders. They are hiding in the mountain in the north. If we attack their core, we might end the war right away. The only problem is that we have nobody left strong enough for this mission. Everybody is busy fighting on a front line.» says Shikamaru.

-« Stop thinking, I'm gonna go! » drops Sarada.

-« I won't let you » responds Sasuke.

-« In fact, if my data are correct, nobody here stands a chance... alone. Our only chance is if we can strike them together. Otherwise, we're just wasting our lives. »

They stare at each other unsure. How are they supposed to be a team while they were at war a moment ago?

-« Somebody wants to share his thoughts. » Continues Shikamaru.

-« There's no way I'll sacrifice my family like that » answers Sasuke.

-« Still a scary cat, I see » taunts Naruto.

-« Father, I'm in. We have the chance to win the war and saves a lot of lives. We have to do it. » Says Sarada.

-« Sorry, my princess, you don't have my permission. »

-« I'd like to speak alone with Sasuke for a moment. » asks king Uzumaki.

Boruto and Sarada left the room together and go to the garden.

-« Can't believe my father is here! » starts Sarada.

-« He seems pretty strict towards you »

-«Yes, but I understand, he lost his family when he was young. I guess he is scared it happen again. »

-« I went to your home, I saw your mother too »

-« It's true? What were you doing there?»

-« We helped the Sharingan clan to fight the kara. »

-« You did not have to do that, thanks to your dad and you... So, How did you find my mother? »

-« She is really sweet! She even takes care of my wounds personally. »

-« She's a great medic. My parents told me they met in a hospital, where she takes care of my father... You kept your promise you came back in one piece. Good job! »

-« I'm happy to see you » he mouths.

-«You're not worried about the mission?» She asks.

-« Not really, We're super strong, I'm sure we're unbeatable all together. »

Nearby, Sasuke and Naruto walk together when they saw the children talking together on the other side.

-« They look cute together, don't you think? » Tries Naruto.

-« Don't suggest such a thing, I'm not gonna sleep well... We will do it, but I want the kids to be trained first. »

-« That's a good idea, but we don't have much time. »

Days passed and they tried to plan the mission, they realized there was a lot of blind shots, they will have to improvise. These make everyone worry. The Uchiwa princess and the Uzumaki prince get train by their fathers.

The evening before the big day, Sasuke shows up in his daughter room:

-« Princess, what I'm gonna tell you is important. We're going on that mission, we will try our best but if anything goes wrong, I want you to run away. Do you understand me? »

-« But, Father. What will it look like... »

-« Don't think about that. Nobody will think nothing of it. I'm not afraid to die if I know you will live. Promise me, you will save your life. It's the only thing I'm asking you. »

-« Yeah, I promise you. » conceded Sarada.

-« Thank you. »

Sasuke says goodnight to her daughter and leaves. She wanted to spend some time with Boruto to appease her and enjoy what may be her last day. She sneaks with her tomorrow's clothes in Boruto's room. He was nowhere to be found. She lays on his bed and waits when the door opens.

-« I was looking for you » says quietly the Uzumaki prince as he enters.

He joins her.

-« We may die tomorrow. » states Sarada reflective.

-« Yeah, I realize it's almost a suicide mission. But, you know, my father is always foul of surprise, and manages to getaways all the situation. I will be happy to fight next to him... and I will be happy to fight next to you, princess. »

He comes to her and kisses her.

The next morning, they open their eyes and start cuddling.

-« We have to get up, my father will look for me.»

He gives her a last kiss, she woke up and gets dress. Sarada, leaves the room first, she moves to the dining room for breakfast, when...

-« Good morning, princess Sarada! »

She turns nervously, it was the Uzumaki king.

-« You're early this morning! » He completed.

-« Yes, I guess I'm a little nervous. »

They enter the diner room, Sasuke was already here. Sarada sits next to him.

-« Where were you? You weren't in your room this morning. » He asks her suspiciously.

-« I...» starts Sarada unsure.

-« It's my fault Uchiwa. I woke up the princess early in the morning. We met in the garden, I wanted to apologize for keeping her prisoner. I guess we lost track of the time. » covers Naruto, while he smiles at her.

Sasuke believed it and continues eating, while Sarada gazes at Naruto disturbed. Why he covers her? She blushes realizing that he might know. For how long? When does he? What did they do to raise suspicion?

After the breakfast, Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto and Sarada leaves, whilst Shikamaru take the command of the armies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

More than 3 years later.

Sarada leaves the back of her horse wearing her black and scarlet leather armor, and her long black hair in a high ponytail. Leaving the princess look and her empire emblem at home, nobody could know who she really was. Sarada enters the lodge and sits alone at a table. She rents a room, and orders some food.

It's been several months since she didn't get back home. Since she's passing nearby the Sharingan castle, she feel obliged to pay them a visit, and reports the pieces of information she gathered. Once destined to rule, the princess lost her appetite for power. Still loyal to her people, she becomes the spy who keeps them safe in the shadow. Preventing potential attacks and misleading the kara for sake of those who count on the Uchiwa.

Things got out of control since 'that' day. The day they tried to raid the kara, but failed. After that, chaos conquered the country, needless to says it was a direct consequence of the death of kings Uzumaki and Uchiwa.

The guilt Sarada felt, makes it impossible for her to forget the event. She just relives it over and over: Their group entered the kara's cave, but they couldn't do anything against the kara, who was ready against the attack. At one point, her's and Boruto's dad sacrifice themselves to save their childs, by breaking the pillars to make the cave collapse. As Boruto and her escape, the cave was falling apart. When a rock was about to crush Boruto, Sarada pushed him. The last thing she saw was Boruto worried face, as she became unconscious. It was the last time she saw him.

When she woke up, they told her she was found in the ruins. Unfortunately, they also found the kings both lifeless. But, there was no sign of Boruto. She hoped he was alive, but get tired of waiting.

After her dinner, Sarada was reading the scroll she just gathered, when she feels a gaze on her. The princess slowly picks up her things and leaves for her room. She waits on the corner of the corridor to know who was following her. The hooded man turns the corner and their eyes meet. He had medium blond hair, that fits his beard, and a scratch lays across his left eye. Sarada points her father's sword, the sword she carries since his death, at the stranger.

\- « What do you want? ». She asks.

\- « It's really you. » He responds with a soft smile.

\- « I don't know who you think I am, but you're mistaken, leave me alone. »

\- « I was looking for you, Uchiwa... You really don't recognize me, I'm prince Uzumaki. »

She grabs his hand and brings him to her room. She hugs the prince, then takes a good look at him. Boruto removes his hood. He changes a lot.

\- « I'm so happy to see you, I thought you were dead. I was so afraid to find your grave. » He tells her.

\- « Where were you? I heard you never return to your family. »

-« I wanted to see you alive first. »

-« But, what were you doing ? Where were you?

-« I prefer not to talk about it right now. »

-« You're different... I'm not just talking about the look. »

He grabs her hand, and kisses it in silence, he has a sad smile. The Uchiwa tighten the grip worried. She remembered him so immature and funny...

-« Hey, talk to me. »

and he said nothing.

-« or, just look at me. » She completed as she touches Boruto's face.

He did. In an instant, he leans to her, cups her face in his hand and kisses her. Sarada loses the map as his kiss becomes more insistent. Uzumaki lifts her and brings her to the bed. But, when he was on top of Sarada, she pushes him back:

-« Please stop! »

He looks at her interrogative.

-« I'm married, Uzumaki. »

-«What!...Oh, I'm sorry. »

-« You could not have known. »

Boruto sits, he waits before asking:

-« Do I know him? »

-« I don't think so, I met after... after the... you know. »

-« Don't want to judge but...you don't look like someone who a husband waiting at home... It seems you traveled a lot. »

-« Yeah I am. I'm helping my mother outside of the castle. »

-« Anyway princess, congrats. I'm happy that you're safe and alive. I'm pretty lucky to find you here, I was going to your castle to see you. »

They conclude to go to the Sharingan Castle the next day. Then, Boruto would travel to see his sister and mother. Sarada lost contact with the Uzumaki over time, because the Sharingan clan become more and more discrete and distant, as they always been.

They met the next day in front of the lodge. But, when they were about to hit the road:

-« You're on foot? » Asks Sarada.

-« Yeah »

-« You're kidding, right? »

He doesn't answer.

-« Well ok. Come go, jump behind. »

Sarada gives Boruto her hand to help him gets on her horse. Then, he grabs her waist. Sarada felt a little unease when he touches her, and how she could feel his chest on her back.

-« Let's go. We will have to walk a bit during the road, or the horse will get too tired. »

They stay silent for a long awkward moment, since Sarada start:

-« It's crazy how things change fast after your father's death. I guess he was right all this time. The kara was dangerous and we should have united. »

-« Yeah, those kara... we really underestimate their influence and strength... I missed some parts of the story, tell me what happened after our raid. »

The Uchiwa princess looks at him from the corner of her eye to see if he was kidding, but he was dead serious.

-« You missed some parts? Which parts? »

-« I was away, tell me like I know nothing about it. »

-« Ok» Sarada answers unsure. « Well, after our fight, they find me in the ruins. I took some months to heal, the first thing I knew was that every big villages were fighting against the kara. One after the other, the villages stop helping each other, and Kiriga and Kumo were taken by the Kara. Your mother and king Gaara get into an argument and break their alliance. Also, I almost forgot, Iwaga was fighting the Kara, the battle last for years, but nobody came to help them. I traveled there, 6 months ago, and it's all in ruin. We think the kara intends to take what's left of the Byakugan empire territory, so it's a good thing you're back. On the Sharingan side, we kept our heads down. I try to keep us informed and gathers as many pieces of information so we can avoid being targeted. That's the big story. »

Boruto caresses his neck to calm himself down.

-« I see, It's a giant mess. »

-« How could you not know about all that?... Anyway, you should go back to your mother and sister as quickly as possible. They are safe for now but I don't think it will last. You will bring some hopes to the queen and the princess. »

-« Yeah, I guess you're right! You can count on me I will defeat those kara myself. »

Sarada smiles at his answer. Was it just her or he just sound like his father? It warms her up to hear him not giving up like almost everybody she saw does. After a moment, Sarada tries again to get something from him:

-« Now Prince Uzumaki. Just give me something. You come back from nowhere after 3 years, knowing nothing... What happened to you? »

He inhales and exhales loudly... After a moment he answers:

-« They kept me as a prisoner. I manage to get away a few weeks ago. »

Sarada turns her head to him.

-« You're serious. How did you get away? Who kept you? »

Boruto gently pushes Sarada's head. He didn't want her to look at him.

-« Keep your eyes on the road. You ask me to tell you something I did.»

-« No need to treat me like a kid. »

-« I see you didn't change too much. »

When they arrive at the Sharingan castle, they jumps out of the horse. A guard greets them, and took the horse to the stable. The prince and the princess walks the stairs that lead to the front door,

-« Maybe I should have trim more my beard before meeting your mom and your husband. »

-« Don't worry, about that. Just... just so you're not surprised, my husband is kinda special. »

-« What do you mean by special?»

-« He just looks like the kind of guy I should not be with. »

-« mmmm...ok » says the prince interrogative.

They open the door, and the queen was already there waiting for them.

-« It's been a long time, Sarada. » The Uchiwa queen hugs her daughter. « You should not leave for that long. Who did you brought? »

-« Oh mother, It's...»

-« Prince Boruto Uzumaki! I never tought I see you again. »

-« I'm fine, queen Uchiwa. I came back for good now. »

-« You look like more and more like your father. Eventhough, I never saw King Naruto with a beard. What an handsome man you are. » She observes him from the hair to the feet.

Boruto has a sweet smile for Sakura.

-« I'm so sorry about your father, we miss him very much. »

-« I'm sorry for your lost too. I own my life to them. »

He finishes his sentence when he sees a guy turning the corner to meet them. That guy has black hair on top and blond on the side. He has a piercing on his eyebrow, a tattoo on below his eye and you could see the beginner of a tribal tattoo on his wrist.

Boruto becomes mad, and approaches quickly with his fists ready.

-« What are you doing here you coward? » yells Boruto. « I'm gonna kill you. »

Suddenly, Sarada stops Boruto by standing before him.

-« You ain't gonna do anything, prince Uzumaki. » She says.

-« What is he doing here? »

-« He is my husband. »

-« What! That guy helped kill ours fathers. He's with the kara. »

-« You're mistaken. Now calm down. »

He calms down a bit, as she turns to her husband.

-« Kawaki, It's prince Boruto Uzumaki from the Byakugan empire. Excuse him, he left for a very long time.» She turns to Boruto « And, Prince Uzumaki this is my husband Kawaki. »

Kawaki wraps an arm around Sarada's waist and stretches his hand to shakes Boruto's hand.

-« Nice to meet you, prince! » Kawaki says.

-« Go fuck yourself! You go by the name Kawaki now. »

-« Ok that's enough!» Says the queen behind Boruto. « Come with me prince Uzumaki, I gonna show you your room. We will all meet again for the diner. »

Defeated to not be believed by the Uchiwas, Boruto follows the queen, without stop gazing at Kawaki. Kawaki stares at him too, when they were out, he looks at Sarada who was uneasy. The husband grabs her hand, to bring her against him, and kisses her.

-« I'm happy to see you. »

She feels more at ease at his touch, and smiles.

-« I missed you » Sarada says

\- «Who is he? He seems really troubled. » Says Kawaki, talking about Boruto's bevahior.

-« It's the lost Uzumaki prince. He said he was prisoner, but didn't tell me more. I don't know why he jumps on you like that. »

On Sakura and Boruto side:

-« Listen to me, Queen Uchiwa, I'm not crazy...»

-« Not now. »

She reaches the room, and hides inside with Boruto.

\- « He's my son-in-law, I trust him. But, tell...

-« How can you trust him? He already look like a scum. »

-« Well, I cannot judge. My parents wasn't exactly thrill when I married king Sasuke. Now, tell me what you think you know and I hope you're convincing. »

Meanwhile Kawaki and Sarada get in their room:

-« Let me help you. » Kawaki approches Sarada and begins to undress her.

-« I can do it myself. » She gives him her back, amused.

Kawaki reveals her neck by moving her ponytail and kisses it as he hugged her from behind. Sarada enjoying herself, lightly pulls him, to continue striping in front of her husband.

Back to Sakura and Boruto:

-« ... I clearly remember him... It can be my fault, he comes meeting her. I might have talk to them about Princess Sarada. I don't know how to prove it yet but I will. »

-« You don't remember anything about him that can prove you know him? »

-« Sorry, I can't think of anything right now. »

-« Ok, I'm hearing you, but we're talking about my strategic advisor, prince Uzumaki. You should definitely talk to my daughter about this, if there's something to find, she will find it. I don't promise you anything, you might be confusing him with someone else. Here what I'm gonna do for you... »

In their room, Kawaki and his wife was making out on the bed, only wearing underwears. Suddenly, a servant call behind the door:

-« Princess Uchiwa, your mother wants to see you both before dinner in the strategic room. She wants a report of your mission. »

-« Tell her, we're coming. »

-« What the ..., can't I be with my wife for a few minutes. I haven't see you in months. »

He continues kissing her breast, but she escapes his hug.

-« Honey, we have all the time in the world for that. Let's go! »

-« You don't want your mother to suspect we're having fun here, don't you? »

She playfully punches him, with fake anger. They get dressed and meets the queen, who greets them. Then, Sarada starts talking business.

-« I didn't finish to read that scroll I gathered, but it seems Suna gives some touble to the kara at their eastern border. Also, I manage to get the name of another chef: Delta, a woman with curly blond hair, she can be easily identified because on the straight line on her forehead. So, that brings the count to 7 of them. »

-« No news of their leader, Jigen. » Asks Kawaki.

-« I'm afraid not, it's been a year since I have heard of him. »

-« And you haven't heard of any plan about attacking us or nearby. »

-« No, I haven't.

-« On another subject, what are we gonna do with the prince Uzumaki. I advise to return him to his home as soon as possible. That poor guy. » Asks Kawaki.

-« Yeah, don't worry. I told him that his current manners weren't what we could expect of a future king and I wanted him gone tomorrow morning. » answers the queen.

\- « Don't be too arch with him, he might just be dazed. I would advise writing something to the queen Uzumaki to tell her about what happened here. They might not want to name him king in this condition. » Suggests Kawaki.

-« Excellent point. I'm gonna write one. My princess, I'll need you to deliver that letter to the queen Uzumaki in person, and you're going to follow the prince to make sure, he does not make anything inappropriate. »

-« You want me to go with the prince? »

-« Yes, you're leaving tomorrow morning. »

-« My queen, Sarada just came back, can she have a break? » asks Kawaki.

-« It's ok, Kawaki. I'm coming back right after. It's an important manner, if the letter falls under the wrong hands they will be in trouble. »

-« Can I go with Sarada? It's been a long time since we have seen each other. I wanted to spend more time with her. »

-« It might not be the best idea. The Uzumaki prince has something against you. We don't want to provoque him unecessarely. So sweetie, you're leaving with the prince. Talking about him, we will go diner now, let's hope he will be in a better mood. » Answers the queen.

Later,

Boruto didn't eat that well for a long time, he tries to put himself together to not eat like an oger. The food was delicious.

-« Prince Uzumaki, as we talked, you will be traveling to your home tomorrow, and my daughter accepted to escort you. »

-« Yeah, perfect! »

Kawaki makes a sound to demonstrate his disapproval.

-« You ok? Maybe you're tired you should go get some sleep. » Taunts prince Uzumaki.

-« We heard enough earlier, can we just eat peacefully! » Commands the queen.

But Kawaki responds:

-« Thank you, prince. But I prefer to wait my beautiful wife, we have to work on our little project. » he says with a smile.

-« Kawaki! Don't say thing like that. » says Sarada to him, pretty angry.

-« What! We want a baby, it's never been a secret. » answers her husband. He was talking to Sarada, but look at Boruto.

-« Then, change your way of talking about it. »

Sarada kicks his leg to make him look at her, showing she was not kidding. He shuts up. Boruto says nothing and continues his meal.

Later that evening, Sarada was in her bed, she didn't speak to her husband after what happened during at the diner. Kawaki jumps in the bed and caresses her face with one finger.

-« Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to offend you. »

-« Why you said that? It's not something you say in front of other person, especially strangers? »

-« He's a stranger to you? »

-« ...Yeah, I mean... we don't really know each other. »

-« Oh, I thought you were closer. »

Sarada notices that Kawaki inspects her reaction. Does he suspect, she had a relationship with Boruto? How could he? The princess says nothing and keeps a stoic face. Kawaki grabs her hands, and kisses each of her fingers. His sweet touches makes her smile. Kawaki approaches her and kisses her lips.

\- «I love you princess! »

-« I love you too. »

She brings him on top of her, holding his clothes, and kisses him passionately.

( Hey, here's Julian. It's definitely a chapter that turn the story to another direction. I hope you're ok about the direction I'm taking. I really wonder if I wanted to go all-in about my idea. I think it's for the best. Thank you for reading, I hope you're thrill about the rest. See ya!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the morning, Sarada, Boruto and a few knights leave for Byakugan territory by horses. At one point, Boruto approaches his horse next to Sarada's and asks:

-« So, a baby? »

-« Yes, a baby,» states Sarada without looking at him, wishing to keep the conversation short.

-« I would not have believed that you wanted a baby. You know, because you travel a lot. »

-« Well, it's our arrangement. I'm traveling as long as I can before having a family. There's nothing strange about it»

-« I never said that either. I'm just surprised. I imagined that would have stayed at home, and rule your people. That's what you are born to do. »

-« I will. But now, I have more value by keeping my people safe in the shadow. »

-« May I ask how you and Kawaki met? »

-« Yes of course. There was an attack by the kara on our people, Kawaki was passing by, and gave us a hand. We keep contact. We frequently visited each other. At the time, he lived with his family near Suna. And what had to happen happened, we fell in love. »

-« I see. »

-« I'm telling you this because I want you to know that everything is normal. I met his family. Today, he stays at the castle most of the time, doesn't meet cloaked guys in the middle of the night. There's nothing suspicious about him, so don't try. »

-« If you say so, I will believe you. »

-« Now, that we talked about me, will you tell me what happened to you? »

-« Yeah, I might tell you someday. »

After a moment:

-« We gonna do a little detour. We go to the mountain. » Says Sarada to the troop.

She accelerates to overtake Boruto. He follows her to the top of the mountain. After thirty minutes, they arrived. Sarada steps down of her horse and invites Boruto to do the same. He does and follows her.

-« Are you gonna tell me what we're doing here? »

-« Yeah, I thought you wanted to visit your dad. »

They walk to the edge of the mountain where a tree was growing behind two crosses. Before Sarada and Boruto lay the lowland. The view was simply breathtaking.

-« They buried my dad here? Why? »

-« They buried my dad here too. They didn't know where their parents were buried so they thought both of them would like to spend eternity together. It's right in the middle of our two homes. »

Boruto frowns and kneels to have a good look at his dad's grave. He touches the cross where the name of Naruto Uzumaki was written, before bringing his hand to his mouth to contain his emotions.

Sarada gives him some space by looking at the landscape. He stands up and goes next to the princess.

-« It's a nice place, I'm sure he's happy here. Thank you for bringing me to him.»

-« It's nothing... You know, it's the first thing I ask when I could stand up, I wanted to see my dad. »

-« I knew he died, but now, it feels real. »

-« Come here! » Sarada asks opening her arms to hug him.

He hugs her, holds the back of her head in his hand as he looks at his father's grave.

At night, they plant their tent, eat and go to sleep. Sarada was in her bedroll reading when Boruto enters her tent. He carefully closes the tent behind him as Sarada says surprised:

-« What are you doing? »

-« Nice, you have some light. » He says without answering her question. He starts undressing his top.

-« What you do think you're doing? I don't... my goodness»

Sarada stops in shock when she sees his chest. Boruto was covered with scars and wounds, letting nothing to the imagination on what Boruto had to go through.

-« I just wanted to show you that I was not lying. Those past years have been a real nightmare. I remember Kawaki there, he made some of those himself. I hope you understand why I want you to be careful. »

-« I'm sorry about what happened to you. »

She looks into his eyes, anxious, before saying:

-« I did not tell you the whole truth. Kawaki is not... He has... he has marks on his whole body just like you. »

-« For real? »

Sarada was lost in her head trying to make sense of all of this. Then she goes back on the Uzumaki prince, and examine him, more specifically she inspects his wounds. She finds on his low back, black shape on his skin.

-« Maybe, he was a prisoner at the same place as you. »

-« What he told you about his marks? »

-« That he was a war prisoner once. »

-« Nonetheless, if he has scars like me, you have to believe that he was once with the Kara as a prisoner or as their associate. »

She gives him a heavy look, then looks back at the mark on his low back.

-« Sorry to ask but what is that on your back? »

-« They skin me, a long time ago. »

-« What? »

-« They flayed a part of my flesh. I don't know for experimentation maybe.»

-« That's insane! »

After a moment, she continues:

-« But how did you escape? They let you go? »

He takes his time to respond:

-« I had enough and I killed them... all of them.»

-« You did it by yourself? »

-« I had to »

They stand in silence, looking at each other before Sarada says dead serious:

-« It should have been me. »

-« Because you save me. » he cuts her. «Don't be foolish. I'm happy you push me that day, I would never exchange my place with you. »

-« Because you thought I was dead? »

-« What are you saying? I would never accept that something like that happens to you... In fact, you're right, I probably would have chosen death over that if I could. »

She touches his shoulder as he says:

-« Don't be sorry for me. Now, that I am alive and free, I will make it count. I will prepare and go after the kara's heads. I already get rid of one. »

-« It's true? Which one was it? »

-« Boro, it's the one with 3 lines on his face. »

-« So, there's 5 of them now. It's not a bad idea to hit the heads. Let's talk about this tomorrow. I did not see your family for a long time. Maybe, they have plans ...»

-« Yeah, I can't wait to talk to Shikadai about that... by the way, thank you. You didn't have to listen to me. »

-« No, I should have listened to you before... Still, I think Kawaki and you are more alike than you think. Is not a bad guy, you know? »

-« Don't say that. Don't compare me with him. » Says Boruto before leaving.

The group arrives the next day at the Uzumaki castle. A Sharingan guard keeps company to the princess as she and Boruto make their first steps in the hall since a long time. Rapidly, Hinata enters the room and runs to her son.

-« I knew it, I knew you were alive. Thank you, thank you for coming back. » Hinata said while hugging tightly her son, not hiding her cries.

The queen Uzumaki takes a step back to look at him. She caresses his face what immediately brings tears in his eyes.

-« I'm home, mother. » He says with a soft smile for her.

-« If you knew how worried we were... »

\- «Brother!» Shouts Himawari when she enters the room with the Shikamaru and Shikadai.

Himawari jumps in his arms, and he holds her in the air.

-« We missed you so much. » She says.

-« I missed everyone too. »

During that time, the Uchiwa princess takes a few steps back the Uzumaki family some privacy. Then, Boruto gives manly hugs to both Nara. The emotions settle down.

-« It's been a long time, Princess Uchiwa. » Finally says Hinata turning to the Uchiwa.

-« It's true, queen Uzumaki. I'm happy to bring your son back to you. »

-« You've been together for a long time? »

Sarada and Boruto look at each other, then Sarada responds to the queen:

-« It's not like that. We just happen to meet on his way back. »

-« Oh I see. So, where were you, my son? »

-« Let's talk about this another time. » Answers Boruto.

-« Of course you must be tired, let's go to the tea room. » says the queen.

-« In fact, I would like to take a look at my room first. I'll be meeting you for dinner, later. »

-« I'm going with you! » says Himawari.

Boruto hugs his mother again, and they leave. After that, Hinata asks Sarada:

-« We're staying with us, princess? »

-« If you offer, I'd like to stay at least for the night. »

-« You're always more than welcome here. Plus, you bring back my beautiful Boruto in one piece. »

-« It's nothing, really. I'm happy he's alive. »

-« I'm gonna prepare a room for you, and make sure your company has everything they need. »

Sarada asks her guard to go inform the others. When he left, she turns to the Queen:

-« Since I'm here, I like to talk to you about the war. Maybe we can help each other. »

-« You're a bit late. We haven't heard from the Uchiwa since Naruto's death. You want our help now. » answers Shikadai.

-« I understand you might have been disappointed that we didn't come to help, but we have enough enemies already. Better have a quiet friend than no friend at all. »

-« Yeah a friend... » answers Shikadai.

-« Thank you for your proposition, we will gladly accept the help of our ally. Excuse us, I need to talk to my son in private. Let's meet for dinner, later. » says Shikamaru.

Boruto opens the door of his room. Everything was clean. He looks around and inhales deeply.

-« I almost forgot what it looks like in here? » Says Himawari examining her brother's stuff.

-« It's because you weren't welcome anymore. » Teases Boruto.

-« Well, I'm not a kid anymore! »

-« It's true, you grow up fast. But, it does not change that you're my sister and not sister are allowed in her brother's room. Stop looking at my stuff. »

Himawari pout when Boruto puts himself between her and the shelf.

-« Why did you want to see your room? »

-« I wanted to do that. »

He approaches his bed, turns around and lets himself fall on the bed in a sigh. Then he lays himself on the bed.

-« You wanted to lay on your bed? »

-« Yeah... You don't have to understand. »

She lays next to him, then looks at him.

-« It's weird that you have a scar on your face now. You fight? »

-« Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't like it. »

-« You don't like it? »

-« I don't know...

Later, someone knocks and Shikadai announces himself.

\- «Come in, Shikadai. » Answers Boruto.

He smiles when he sees the siblings laying on the bed.

-« Good to be back? »

-« You have no idea!»

-« It's time for dinner. Do you want to change before we go, my prince? »

-« Yeah, I'd like that. » Answers Boruto

-« We will wait for you outside your room. »

When Boruto finishes getting dress, he opens the door to see Shikadai and Himawari stops murmuring suddenly. Boruto could tell something was going on, but he decides to not address it right now.

When they arrived in the dining room, Princess Uchiwa was talking with the queen and Shikamaru.

-« Thank you for asking. Yes, my mother is fine. It was difficult at the beginning, but we're making a great team now. »

-« Is it true that Suitgetsu left? » asks Shikamaru.

-« Yes, it's true. He did not lose time, he left right after the funeral. He's completely wiped off the map, would not be surprised if I heard he's dead. »

-« Please don't talk about death, I was hoping to have a nice dinner. » States Boruto.

-« Understood, I don't want to ruin your first dinner with your family. »

She smiles at him as he sits next to her. Everyone went silent for a moment, no knowing what to say to the prince. Sarada breaks the silence:

-« And what about you, how things are going on the Uzumaki empire? »

-« I must say, not that good. Let's talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate Boruto's return. » Answer Hinata.

-« It's really a good thing you're here, my prince. You might bring some hopes. » completed the Nara father.

-« Don't put too much pressure on me. But I can help, I gonna do my best though. » answers Boruto as the servants give them their plate.

-« I guess we have good news to tell Boruto. » Says the queen, looking at her daughter.

Everybody looks at each other. Sarada and Boruto knew they were the only two not understanding the underline.

-« What's the good news? » Asks Boruto.

-« Maybe we should talk about it first. » says Shikadai.

-« We should tell Boruto about the wedding. » answers Himawari.

-« What wedding? My wedding? » asks Boruto.

-« No, no, It's not... » The queen starts.

-« Sorry to interrupt you, my queen. I would like to tell him myself since we're best friend. »

-« Of course, Shikadai.»

-« Well, my prince. The princess Himawari and I have planned to get married and the wedding is in a week. »

-« What! »

-« Don't be mad! We discuss it for a long time and, at the moment, it was the only thing we come up to make people feel safe. We planned to get married and then, your mother would pass the throne to me. Since I, and mostly since my father have a good reputation on the battlefield, we thought it was the smartest thing to do. But, we did not know you were alive, and now I'm not comfortable claiming the title since. »

-« What is wrong with you all? It's not good news! You don't marry someone for reasons like that. Mother, you always taught us to marry the person we love. And you Hima? You were ok with that? » Asks Boruto.

-« Big brother, don't worry about me. Nobody forced me. » Himawari answers.

-« Mother, excuse me for what I'm about to say. » Boruto turns to his best friend. «what the fuck dude? My little sister?... »

-« Boruto! » interrupts Hinata.

-« My prince, the situation is worse than you think. It was a smart decision, and it's still is. We will continue this conversation with a cool head. We need to clear our head, and sees what will be our next move. » says Shikamaru helping his son.

-« You're not happy? » Asks Himawari.

Boruto crosses his arms and looks at his sister thoughtful. Sarada touches his arm to get his attention. She gives him a look to make him notice that he was hurting Himawari. He looks back at his sister and says:

-« If you're happy, I am too, sister. »

-« Are you and princess Uchiwa together? That would make me happy. » asks Himawari.

Boruto and Sarada quickly look at each other, then Sarada smiles at the Uzumaki princess, saying:

-« Sorry, you're mistaking. In fact, I'm married. »

After the dinner, when they quit the room, Sarada asks Shikadai to talk in private. The prince Uzumaki meet them and asks the same to Shikadai.

-« Well, let's go get some sake. I guess I will need it. »

They go to a little salon, where Shikadai serves the three of them as the members of the royalty sit.

-« Ok, what do you want, Princess Uchiwa? » begins Shikadai.

-« You did not change a bit. » Sarada answers.

-« I kinda have a big day. It's nothing about you, I'm tired. »

-« Good. That's what I need to hear. I need to know if you trust me. »

Shikadai looks at her unsure. Sarada continues:

-« We didn't have a good start 3 years ago... »

-« Yeah I know why you're asking this, princess. The answer is that I trust you. I have no choice, your father died helping us, and you almost died too. »

-« Perfect...»

-« But.. it's a good thing that you two are done with each other. It was trouble. »

-« It was none of your business. » Answers the princess.

-« Anyway, it's the past. I just hope we can really count on you, and you won't let us down. »

-« Of course, you can trust the Uchiwa, Shikadai. » Completed Boruto.

Sarada was happy about his speech, in particular, because of the doubts he has about Kawaki. She was happy that it did not affect the faith he has for her.

-« Let's talk about the real thing here. What is that story about you and my sister? »

-« It looks bad, I know that. You know me, I never was after your sister. I had no intention to harm you, my prince... »

-« Are you afraid Uzumaki is gonna take the throne? » Sarada cuts him.

-« I never wanted the throne, it always was Boruto's. I would never betray my friend like that... It's such a drag I just wanted to help. »

-« You're telling me that a smart guy like you, don't want to be king? » Completed the princess.

-« You really don't know me to say that, the less I do the better I feel. »

-« It's not about you, it's about my sister. Himawari does not know what she is doing? I can't let her get married by duty. »

-« I assure you that we did not force her at all. The decision was and is still all hers. »

-« She's too young to make such a big decision. »

-« Oh my god, stop it! You're treating her like a kid, but she's barely younger than us. »

-« Well, we had to grow up faster than her... »

-« You're talking nonsense. It's clear that is what she wants, the princess was disappointed, to see that her marriage bothers you, Prince. »

-« Look at you! Talking like you know my sister better than me. »

-« Maybe I understand her better than you since I'm a girl and I know what it's like to get married. »

-« Oh yeah, you and your fantastic marriage. » says the prince sarcastically.

-« What are you saying? »

-« Just ignore what I said. »

Shikadai intervenes:

-« If you want, we can cancel the wedding. In my opinion, my prince, you should take the throne as quickly as possible. »

The room went silent. Sarada thought about the letter her mother gave her. Boruto stands up and refills his cup.

-« I don't know, I have to think about it. »

Later that night, Sarada was in the room the queen Uzumaki prepares for her, a more comfortable one than what she used to have when she was a prisoner. Sarada thought about Boruto, and what he showed her the previous night. He clearly put doubt in her mind. The Uzumaki prince must be mistaken. As far as Sarada knows, they both could have been prisoners there since their scars are so similar. Sarada reaches the letter her mother wants her to gives the Uzumaki queen. Sarada opens it and reads it. The letter says nothing about the mental state of Boruto. Sarada wonders: is it a mistake or her mother did this by design?

The next day, in the war room, Sarada meets with the queen, Shikamaru, Shikadai and Boruto. Boruto quickly told them that he was prisoner, but did not give details. Then, Sarada deflects the subject knowing he does not like to talk about it and explains that they were 5 kara chefs left.

\- « Thanks to you, prince Boruto. We have one less problem because of you. » Finishes the princess Uchiwa.

\- « And you said they were currently attacking Suna? » Asks Shikamaru.

\- «That's what I heard, but I don't think we should worry for them, they seem to have the situation under control. When is the last time you heard of the kara? » Responds Sarada.

-« Ino, her father and her son are our ears over the country. The last thing we heard was an attack on a small village on the south, their chef was a young man with messy brown hair. » answers Shikamaru.

-« Must be Code »

-« Also, we often hear that they are coming for us, but it did not happens yet. And you, Boruto, did you heard something interesting when you were with them? » completed Shikamaru.

-« Sorry, I have an hard time remembering. Also, I might have revealed some important data but I don't know what. I'm sorry, I can't help. »

-« No need to apologized, we're proud of you. Your father would be proud you didn't lose faith and fought back. » responds his mother, while she touches his arm.

-« What do you plan to do now, prince? » asks Shikamaru.

-« I thought about it and I want to continue what I begin. I want to go after those who kill my father and king Uchiwa. I won't let their sacrifice be in vain. »

-« So, Boruto, do you want the throne? » asks Hinata, while everyone listens carefully.

-« I don't. At least not now. I will prepare and go fight. I'm the one who can do it, so I have to do it. »

-« What do we do with the wedding? » Asks Shikamaru to the queen.

-« I will go ask Himawari after the meeting. Her choice will be mine. » answers Shikadai.

The queen smiles softly at him.

-« Let's go meet her, right now. » Says Boruto, leaves the room, followed by Shikadai.

-« Prince, I hope you're not angry at me. I don't feel good. I never wanted your position, I just wanted to help. »

\- «We alright talk about it. It's ok Shikadai. I am just curious to see how my sister handle the situation. »

They find her in the garden, reading. She smiles at them as they come to her.

-« Hey, what are you doing here? » she asks.

-« Princess, we have a very important question to ask you. » Starts Shikadai.

-« It's about the wedding? »

-« Yes it is! Since the Prince is back, he will one day reclaim the throne. Do you still want to marry me, princess? » Shikadai kneels before her to be at her level.

Himawari blushes. She looks at Shikadai, then at her brother and goes back to Shikadai.

-« I... I still want that wedding. I kinda get used to you becoming my husband. You always were very gentle to me. »

Shikadai was surprised, he blushes too.

-« I just want to be a good fiancee for you. »

-« You're sure, Hima? » re-asks her brother.

She nobs.

-« Well, if that's what my little sister wants everything is perfect. In fact, this will solve our problems. You both will rule while I will be gone. »

-« You're leaving again? »

-« Yes, I will end the war. »

-« I don't want you to die. »

-« I won't, and if something happens, I know Shikadai will take care of you. »

Later, Himawari visits Sarada to insist that Sarada stays a little longer to attend the wedding. She accepted, and send a knight to inform her mother and husband of the situation. She also invited Kawaki to come to join her to attend the wedding.

Days later, Sarada received 2 letters, she read them during her breakfast as she was alone in the room. There was one from her mother and the other from Kawaki. Kawaki was angry she didn't come back. He insisted that Boruto was not in a good mood and she might be in danger of being in the same place as him. Kawaki and Sarada rarely had arguments but she could tell that he was not happy. Himawari and Hinata enter the room and sit near Sarada, who puts down the letters.

-« So, princess Himawari, are you ready for your big day? » Sarada asks.

-« Yes, everything's ready. »

-« You're not nervous? »

-« Not really, I'm excited. »

-« That's a good thing. »

-« You didn't say much about your husband. How was your wedding? » Asks Hinata to Sarada.

-« Oh it was a small wedding, nothing like the princess's. It was only to make our relationship formal. »

-« So, you marry for love. » asks Himawari

-« Yeah, I did. »

-« Will we meet him at the princess's wedding? » asks the queen.

-« Unfortunately, he doesn't intend to come. I'll ask him again, I hope he will change his mind. » answers Sarada a bit sad. She really wanted to spend Himawari's wedding with her husband.

-« Why he doesn't want to come? » asks Himawari.

-« He's helping my mother as a strategist, he's afraid of an attack on the Sharingan clan while he'll be gone » lies the Uchiwa princess because she couldn't tell it was because of the prince Uzumaki and his family. She answers as the Uzumaki prince enters the room and nobs to greet the girls.

\- « ...Well, it might be a good thing that he does not come. He would look odd in all the royal stuff. » Completes the Uchiwa princess.

-« Kawaki? You bet he doesn't fit anywhere except the streets. »

Sarada gives him a gaze saying « Don't start ». The queen quickly responds:

-« Prince Boruto Uzumaki, where's your manner? »

-« Sorry, I prejudge guys with piercing and tattoo on the face, because I haven't meet any who didn't try to kill me. »

The prince sits in front of the Uchiwa, looking at her. Surprised the two Uzumaki women turn to Sarada who's taking a sip of black tea, ignoring Boruto.

-« Maybe you should not judge a book by the cover. » She finally answers. « What are you planning to do today, Prince Uzumaki? » Sarada changing the subject.

-« Actually, I wanted to ask you if you want to train with me. »

-« Yeah, I'm always ready. »

-« I can train with you if you want, brother. »

-« Sorry, Hima! I'm sure you're good but I have to train very seriously to get back to the level I was. Also, we can't risk hurting the bride a few days before her wedding. »

During the afternoon, Sarada and Boruto train together. Clearly, Boruto is rusted, Sarada has to hold herself back to not hurt him.

-« Do you remember how our dad fight together? » Asks Sarada when he was catching his breath.

-« Yeah, I know what you mean. They were both great individually, but together, they were... I don't know how to say it. »

-« One plus one equals so much more than two with them. They were incredible. »

Flashback:

Sasuke and Naruto look at their child training.

-« OK, that will be enough!» Says Sasuke.

The prince and the princess stop then approach their fathers.

-« Did you ever fight on the same side? »

-« No, we haven't. » answers Sarada.

-« You're right, Sasuke. We have to train you fighting as a team or we will be in trouble. Let's try it. »

So, a fight begins: Naruto and Sasuke vs Sarada and Boruto. The childs could see how their dads were synchronized compare to them. Suddenly:

-« Hey, watch your step. » Says Sarada to Boruto who step on her foot.

-« Sorry, but you were about to hit me. »

-« See, you have to learn how to fight together. » Says Sasuke.

-« Let's show them what's possible when you know how to fight with somebody. Let's fight with just one arm against them. » says Naruto.

-« Let's do it. »

The fight continued, Sasuke and Naruto were able to help each other, preventing the other from getting hit, and clearly has the advantage over their childs. Finally, Sasuke ends the training:

-« It's better but it's not quite it. Let's wrap it up for today. »

end of the flashback.

At the present moment on the battlefield:

-« I talked to my family and Shikadai. After the wedding, Shikadai will be crowned, and I'll go after the kara. I would like you to join me. Since you're already traveling and you're a good fighter, I think we can do some great damage to them. » Asks Boruto.

\- « I understand, prince Uzumaki, but I don't know. I'm not sure we have a chance. »

\- « You might be right but I will go anyway, it's my duty. Even if I can only take down one or two more of them, it will make a great difference. I understand if you don't want to take the risk, but I have to ask you. »

\- «You're not scared to die and leave your family alone? »

\- « I'm more scared to live in a world where nobody does nothing about the kara. »

She looks at him in silence, he was convincing.

-« He speaks like king Uzumaki used to. » She thinks

Boruto intensely looks at her, he approaches.

-« Please think about my proposition. I'm sure it's the best way to protect your people. I don't know for you but I would not want to raise a kid in this war. » he hinted that make her shily smile at him.

-« I'll think about it. Maybe we should practice fighting on the same side more to be prepared. »

They ask 4 knights to fight against them to practice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wedding day:

Sarada looks at the letter she recently received from Kawaki. He will definitely not come to Himawari's wedding. That really annoys Sarada, who was imagining them dancing and having fun. Even if he doesn't fit in the fancy events like that, she could not help herself from wanting to show him around, and show the couple she has.

In Shikadai room, Shikadai was with Boruto who helps the groom getting dress.

-« What a drag ! Why can't it be less stressful? I need to sit for a moment. »

Boruto has a laugh and sits next to him.

-« You're taking the wedding really seriously. »

\- «Don't laugh. What if she changed her mind? »

\- «Yeah what if she changed her mind about marrying you? What do you want to do? Exactly, you can't do anything. If you don't have control over something, you're just wasting energy stressing about it. »

-« What if I screw up? I say something wrong if I forget something my speech during the ceremony. »

-« Just focus on her. As long as she's happy at the end of the day, you're doing a great job, even if you miss some words during the speech. »

-« Yeah thanks. I needed to hear that. »

Shikadai caresses his neck.

-« I need to think about something else... I wanted to ask you something. The Uchiwa princess, she married someone else? »

-« Yeah! »

-« And is it bothering you? »

-« To tell you the truth, it's the worst thing ever. Plus, I'm sure this guy isn't who she thinks he is. I think he works for the kara. »

-« Holy shit! »

-« I told her and the queen Uchiwa, her mother, but they trusted him. I understand they feel that way about him because I don't have good proofs. I will have to do something about that bastard but I have no idea what he wants from Sarada and Uchiwa's empire. »

-« And do you still like her? »

-« I thought about her a lot when I was captive. It gave me one more reason to get out of there. Definitely, I was hoping for a different ending. But now, I have so many things in my mind, with the wedding and the kara... I have so much to do, to plan... It helped forget about her. »

-« Well, you know the best way to forget someone, is to get someone else. Maybe you will get lucky tonight, I'm sure you will turn heads. »

-« No thanks. Not today. We have to the same objective at that wedding, making sure it's the best day of Himawari's life. »

Before the ceremony, Boruto goes to meet Sarada who was waiting alone.

-« Hey! » he says.

-« Hey! You look good all dress up. And where are the beard and the long hair? »

-« My mother asks me to get rid of them, it's cleaner that way. Therefore, I already miss my beard, it might be back soon. By the way, you look good too, Princess. »

-« Where did you find that? » pointing the alcool he has.

-« I ask the kitchen. »

-« Give me that! »

She grabs the cup from him and drinks it one shot.

-« Ok, you clearly needed a drink more than I do. May I ask you why? »

-« I'm just bored, it's taking forever. » lies the princess.

-« I see... So, Kawaki could not make it? »

-« Don't! I know he's the last person you want to see here... And, you? Why did you need a drink for? You're still not digesting that your baby sister marries your best friend? »

-« Well, it's more complicated than that. »

-« I have all my time. »

-« ... I always thought my sister likes another guy, another friend of mine. And I'm not really comfortable meeting him right now, but he will probably not come, anyway. Knowing the person he likes is marrying someone else most be hurtful enough, he doesn't have to hurt himself more by seeing it. » He says privately.

-« You think she's marrying the wrong guy? »

Boruto hesitates, before answering:

-« well, she's marrying a good guy. Come, we will ask for other drinks before it begins. »

The ceremony goes well. Then, they had supper and finish the evening with a ball. At the corner of his eyes, Boruto was looking at the Uchiwa princess. They spend a lot of time in the previous days training, so today, he could feel that she was not herself. She was drinking a lot since the beginning of the evening. She notices the prince's stare and excuses herself from the conversation she had. Boruto watches the Uchiwa as she comes to him. He could clearly see that she was doing her best to put herself together.

He walks to her and with a hand on her back, he guides her in the corridor to speak to her privately. He looks around to assure nobody saw them. He turns to her and says:

-« You're ok, Uchiwa? »

She sighs, loosen herself.

-« Yeah I'm ok »

-« You drank too much, you should go to sleep before you do things you would regret. »

-« You're right, I should go to bed...»

The princess snuggles on him.

-« You come with me? »

-« No, princess. » answers Boruto amuses.

Sarada looks up to meet his eyes.

-« Uzumaki, I'm sorry! I wish I'd wait for you. I think I still... »

A hand grabs Uzumaki's shoulder. It was Shikadai who heard Sarada. He looks at her, clearly notices she was drunk by the way she hangs on to Boruto. Then, the future king turns to his blond friend and says:

-« Prince, your sister wants to dance with you, she asks me to get you.»

-« Yeah, I am coming. » he goes back to the princess. « Go to your room, princess. »

She nobs shyly and leaves quietly, as Boruto watches her to be sure she goes the right way.

-« You will act like you did not hear what she says, am I right? » asks the groom.

-« Well, I can't be sure what she meant, so you're right... I haven't heard anything. »

-« You're a good man, Uzumaki. »

-« I'm just patient. We're made for each other » he says with a wink. « How is your bride? »

-« She's having fun. I think she's happy, I'm trying at least. It's the least I can do for her. »

Boruto wraps an arm around Shikadai's shoulder.

-« Take good care of her, I'm counting on you. Welcome to my family... my king. »

They manly hugs and go back to the party where Boruto makes his little sister dance before passing her to her new husband. The Uzumaki prince looks at them as they were having fun. Boruto feels a little weird thinking that he always thought he gets married before his younger sister. He imagines himself getting married like that. When he was lost in his mind, Hinata comes at her son and grabs his arm.

-« Are you worried about her? »

-« I trust Shikadai but I'm sorry, she didn't have to do that if I came back earlier. »

-« Look at her closely Boruto... she is happy. » Hinata says as Boruto looks at her sister smiling, dancing close to Shikadai who has his head lightly resting on Himawari's.

He leans to kiss his mother's forehead. Boruto sees the look on his mother's face: he could easily tell that she sees Naruto in him. He grabs her hand and invites her to dance.

In the morning:

Sarada had a night of poor sleep. She turns to the side to meet someone she mistakes for her husband. She starts cuddling when something pokes her face.

-« Hey Princess, you might not want to do that. »

She opens her eyes to meet Boruto. Confused at first, she sits in panic, looking at herself and the room. She was in Boruto's bed, wearing her dress from yesterday.

-« Tell me, we did nothing. »

-« You want the truth or you just want me to tell you that we did nothing. » says Boruto amused.

-« Oh my god, I'm the worst. How could I have done that to ... » starts Sarada hiding her face in shame.

-« It's a joke, don't worry. Nothing happened. »

She hits him on the chest.

-« I'm sure, it's amusing you. »

-« You don't remember what happened last night? »

-« No, it's all blurred. I hope I did nothing too humiliating. »

-« I think you're ok. A lot of people were not themself at the ball. »

-« And, why am I in your bed, you brought me here? »

-« No, I don't know how it happened. The last time I saw you, I told you to go to bed and you left the party. When I came back to my room, you were sleeping on my bed. I tried to wake you up but nothing works.

\- «Oh my god! I'm such a bad wife, I have to go back to my room before anyone noticed. »

\- « You would not be a bad wife if you had married the good one. »

-« Don't start! Me and Kawaki are in love and we're happy, ok. »

-« So happy, you got drunk at a wedding party. » As she leaves the bed.

-« I said don't start. »

-« Wait, if you leave like that, people will get suspicious. I might have an old yukata, a smaller one, that would fit you. » He starts searching.

-« Thank you » She said shyly. « I should probably thank you for last night too »

-« No need. I already told we haven't slept together. » Jokes Boruto with a smirk.

-« Forget everything I said about you becoming more mature. You're still...»

-« Found one, try it »

-« Look away! »

-« As you wish, princess »

Sarada changes and then approaches Boruto who is only wearing a pant. She looks at the scar on his torso. She touches his arm.

-« Hey Uzumaki. I promise I will be careful with Kawaki. It's silly, I should be the one who watches over you, but thanks for taking care of me. »

-« Yeah, it's nothing. That's what teammates do, having each other's back. »

-« You're really serious about going on that mission together. Don't you? »

-« Let's talk about this later, I will take you to Konoha. Now, you have to go. »

As promised, Boruto brings Sarada visits Konoha, the biggest and nearest village of the byakugan empire. Boruto wears some neutral clothes, thinking it would be enough to hide his identity since he physically changes and the news of his return has been contained.

-« Look there, lady Uchiwa »

-« Lady Uchiwa?»

-« Precaution... That store sells toys. When I was young, I always there. Oh, and there, you see with the green roof, it's the bakery... »

-« Well, you really know this place. It's a beautiful village! »

-« Yeah, it's home. It's so good to be back... If you knew all the stupid things I did when I was young. »

-« I can imagine that you were trouble. »

-« If you knew! I should apologize to my poor mom about all I've done but it was such a great time »

Sarada looks at Boruto's happy face but he does not notice.

-« Oh it's still there, come! »

They enter a small ramen tent.

-« You're hungry? » asks the princess Uchiwa.

-« Sit. We have to eat here. »

She gives him an interrogative look, then he approaches her ear and answers:

-« It's the place where my dad used to eat when he was young. He used to like those ramen so much. Sometimes, he and I sneaked out of the castle to eat here, only the two of us. »

-« Wow, it should be really good. »

-« Nah, my dad didn't have good taste, but it's still memories. »

They order and receive their food quickly. Then, Sarada starts talking business.

-« So, about your mission. I thought about it and it might not be a good idea that the two of us go on that mission, together. »

-« There's a problem with the two of us? »

-« You know what I'm talking about. With our history, we should avoid any ambiguity. »

-« ... I understand your point and I'm not hiding you that I would gladly take our relationship back where we left it. But it's not about us. We have an opportunity to make it right for your people and my people, and avenge our fathers. We can be an awesome team and we should at least just it a try. Maybe, you can join me on the first one, since I'm rusty. »

Sarada finishes eating and turns around on her seat and looks at the village, thinking. Boruto finishes and turns too.

-« So, which one do you want to go after first? » asks Boruto sure of himself.

Sarada smiles at him. Boruto smiles back and then looks away but he freezes.

-« No way! »

He stands up and leaves Sarada alone at the tent.

-« Where are you going? Thank you for letting me pay for your bill. » Says Sarada.

The princess pays then she tries to find Boruto. She finds him talking to a girl behind a vegetable stand at the market. They seem close since Boruto had grabbed her hands. They were talking close to each other, so no one could hear them. Also, they seem really happy to see each other, and Sarada was a bit annoyed by that. Easily, you could tell that the girl was blushing. Sarada was shock, she never saw the prince acting like that before. She approaches slowly, not being comfortable to break their moment. Suddenly, the girl caresses Boruto's face, which makes Sarada freezes.

-« What's happening here? » The princess Uchiwa mouthes.

The Uzumaki prince turns and waves at the Uchiwa, asking her to join them. She does.

-« Hey Uchiwa, it's my childhood friend, Sumire. It's been what, 10 years since the last time we saw each other. Can't believe you're still here, in Konoha! » says Boruto finishes his sentence by looking at the purple-haired girl who was looking at him the whole time. He continues « and Sumire, I present you Sarada Uchiwa. She's a friend of mine. »

-« Nice to meet you Sarada. »

-« Yeah, same. »

-« I don't want to bother you too long, Sumire. » starts the prince.

-« You will never bother me, my prince. »

-« I will let you work, I hope to see you soon. »

-« We have so much to catch up, you should come to visit me. In fact, you should both of you come to eat at home, someday. I still live at the same place. »

-« Yeah, that a great idea. See ya. »

The prince and the princess leave but Boruto constantly looks over his shoulder to check on Sumire.

-« Is he doing that to make me jealous? Well, do whatever you want Uzumaki. I'm with Kawaki and so over you. » thinks Sarada.

-« Wow. What a surprise! Sumire seems well. »

Sarada has a light laugh.

-« What is it? » Asks Boruto.

-« I don't know, you tell me. You were pretty cute together. When will you visit her? »

-« What? Sumire and me? No, we were just good friends. »

-« Oh come on! If you're not interested, she definitely is for the two of you. And, you present me as your friend... »

-« What about it? You're just my friend, aren't we? »

Sarada rolls her eyes, before murmuring:

-« Anyway, it's not like friendship means anything. »

-« wo wo wo. where's that come from? Friendship means nothing? Hope it's the hungover's talking? »

-« Every relationship is based on interest. When you become a burden, friends leave you. The best example is this war: The king Uzumaki had allies, but when the trouble started they all suddenly forgot their alliance. »

-« Wow, you're scaring me. I'm not sure if I want to be your friend anymore. » Jokes Boruto.

-« Of course, you want to be my friend because you want me to go on that mission. But, I predict that as soon as the war will be over we won't see each other again, because we won't have any interest anymore. I'm not complaining, it's just how it is. »

-« ...I'm sad for you now. You might never experience real friendship because it's the most important thing in life. Friends are there to have fun with you, and they are there when you need them. They do the impossible to help you and that's what makes you stronger. If your friends are only with you by interest, you can't call them a friend. »


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, just a little message for those who may be worried that it's a not a BoruSara fanfic, I assure you, it is. I try to make the story progress by putting the main characters in different situations. The relationship is on a bumpy road to keep it interesting but they will find each other, don't worry. In fact, I can't wait to get to the good part again. Trust me :)

Thank you for reading

JulianCasablancas

Chapter 10

Himawari meets her brother who was waiting in the tea room.

-« Thank you for spending with me, big bro. »

-« You never have to thank me for spending time with you, it's a pleasure. And, it gives me a reason to skip a training session. »

-« You work hard... Hey, I saw you talk to the Uchiwa princess before she leaves this morning. You seem close, are you? »

-« Well, I guess we understand each other. »

-« Are you sad that she left? »

-« I would not say that I'm sad, but I hope she will come back, I invited her to join me in my quest. »

-« Really? Just the two of you? »

-« Well, she did not answer me yet, but yes, she and I. »

Days passed, Boruto continues to push himself hard on the training. After a morning session, he bathes in the underground hot spring, where he once brought the Uchiwa princess and he starts thinking about her. She still didn't respond to his invitation. Should he understand that she refuses? Should he understand that he should let her alone?

Even if Himawari and Shikadai were a discrete couple, when Boruto sees them together he could not help but feel alone. He knows he had too much expectation for Sarada. Maybe, he got too involved. Maybe, their relationship was only a fling. He should let it go.

Boruto wakes up suddenly. He has to test something.

Boruto finds himself leaving the castle to get to Sumire's house near the river. When you were a young boy, Boruto often ran away from home to meet his friend Sumire. She was already alone since both of her parents were dead. At that time, it made Boruto think about how he was lucky to have his parents. The two kids had fun together, and without realizing the prince helped her more than he could know.

Before Boruto has the time to tie his horse, Sumire who was working on her garden comes to meet him.

-« Prince, what are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you. » She hugs him.

-« Hey, I wanted to see you, I hope I'm not interrupting something. »

-« You're always welcome here. I'm gonna go clean myself. »

-« You were working, can I help? »

-« I can't let you help me. »

-« Why not? You know I liked that. And the day is still young. Come and show me what you want me to do? »

-« Really?... You can help, but I will have to cook dinner for you. »

They spend the rest of the afternoon working on the Sumire's field.

-« You must be sweating with those long sleeves, do you need me to find you something more comfortable to wear? »

Since his return, the Uzumaki prince was conscious of his new appearance. He used to be near perfect and liked the attention he got. With his blue eyes and soft hair, people compared his to an angel. Plus, since he trained hard, he also had a muscular body that catches women's eyes. But now, he doesn't feel as beautiful as he was before. People are still looking at him, on the other hand, he doesn't feel it was for the good reason.

When he saw Sumire, the other day, the scar on his face was the first topic she asked about. Others may not mention it right away, but eventually, they all do the same and ask what happened. That scar was not the one who bothers Boruto the most. To speak the truth, the prince was pretty proud of that scar because he gained it while gaining back his freedom. For the scars on his body, it was another story. There was nothing to be proud of. In his eye, his body lost his charm. So yeah, Uzumaki was trying to hide his body.

-« No, don't worry about me »

Later, Sumire excuses herself to start cooking the dinner, Boruto proposes to finish carrying the baskets of gathered vegetables. As she goes, the prince notices that his friend was looking at him a lot. Boruto was not stupid, he knew Sumire always had something for him. It warms his heart that it did not change.

He finishes his work then, he strips down to refresh himself in the river nearby. He quickly enters his head in the water, when he turns back, he sees Sumire walking toward him with a towel.

-« I saw you go to the river, I thought you needed that. » She said shyly.

-« You're too kind, you should not have. » He answers shy too, what was pretty unusual for him.

-« I'm almost finished cooking, do you want to come inside? »

-«...Yeah. »

Boruto knew it was the moment of truth. He emerges from the water and sees Sumire's eyes widen as she could see his body. Her mouth opens a little but she did not say anything. They both did not talk, as Boruto takes the towel and dresses up. Boruto was a bit embarrassed and had a hard time looking at Sumire who turns red.

They both enter the house and dine together with a bottle of wine Boruto ''borrowed'' from the castle. The conversation went easily like they never been separated. Sumire stands ups and starts to clean up.

-« Hey, let me help you. » says Boruto standing up and grabbing his plate.

-« For a prince, you don't know how to let yourself get served. » as she reaches the plate he was holding.

-« I'm not fancy enough for you » he touches her back.

Sumire looks at him with a sparkle in her eyes. He quickly gives her a kiss that he knew she would allow. As they separated, Sumire gets rid of what they were holding and grabs his head to kiss him back with more passion. The Uzumaki prince was surprised and just go with the flow, starting to hold her in his arms. Sumire rolls her arms around his neck and he pulls her closer to his body.

Sumire brokes the make-out to start unbuttoning his shirt. As his body was revealed to her, she could not hold the:

-« You look so hot. » as she starts caressing his scarred torso. Boruto smiles. So happy, he lifts from the ground to bring her to the couch. He lays her and puts himself on top to continue their activity. Boruto runs his hand under her skirt, caressing her thighs. They continue undressing when Sumire notices the absent eyes Boruto has:-« You're ok? »

Boruto comes back from his thought. It feels wrong like he was cheating. But, at the same time, it feels good too. It feels good to be loved and attractive. Boruto looks at Sumire for a moment, she was beautiful. He has to make a decision right now. The prince kisses her.

-« Yeah I'm ok. »

In the morning, the blond prince wakes up when he felt someone's head settles on his torso. When he sees Sumire cuddling on him, he frowns. Definitively, he did not make the right choice.

-« Hey Sumire, I have to go. »

Sumire stands and gives him a kiss. Boruto was uneasy, he caresses her arm before standing up and dresses up.

-« You don't have time for breakfast, you're sure? » asks the girl.

-« No thank you. I'm fine! » he responds not really looking at her.

Sumire stands up and puts a yukata on. On the porch of Sumire's house, she takes his hand with love in her eyes.

-« I had a great time yesterday. »

Boruto was uncomfortable. The fact that he knew she have feelings for him, make him feel bad. What should he say to her now?

-« You will come back visiting me? »

-« yeah...» he answers unsure.

-« You're ok? you seems different. »

-« Sumire... I have to tell you that I will be gone for a while. I'm going on a mission. »

-« Oh... »

Sumire approaches him and snuggles against his chest.

-« You really have to go on that mission? »

-« Yes, and... »

-« Maybe you can stay a little longer with me then. I don't want you to forget about me. »

-« Maybe it's you who should forget about me, I don't want you to wait for me. »

-« I like you, Boruto. I can't forget about you. »

She tries to kiss him, but he pulls her lightly.

-« I'm sorry, Sumire. I can't give you what you want. At least, not right now. Please don't wait for me. »

He turns his back and leaves. The door closes in front of Sumire. Her eyes start blurring from tears. She inhales loudly to compose herself. Her chest was hurting. She felt stupid believing whatever she believed about the prince.

Sumire opens the door to see the Uzumaki on his horse leaving.

Kawaki, Sarada and Sakura were eating in silence. The couple doesn't look at each other under the unimpressed eyes of the queen. When he finishes his dish, Kawaki excuses himself and leaves the room. The daughter makes eye contact with her mother and sighs in exasperation.

-« As I can see, he's still mad. » The queen starts.

-« I don't understand, it makes no sense. I should be the one who's mad... I just don't recognize him. It's been days... »

-« I don't know what to tell you. Let the time do its work, he will realize that he has no reason to be mad at you. »

-« Did you see a guy ever does that? »

-« You know your dad could get mad from time to time but he had always reasons to be mad. Kawaki just imagines things and hurts himself with it.»

-« That's exactly that. He doesn't listen to me, I'm so tired and it starts to make me really angry... Maybe I should go for a moment. Leave on a trip. »

-« Thinking about going with the prince Uzumaki? » asks Sakura interested.

-« Mom, no. What are you saying? I'm not going with Uzumaki. Kawaki won't ever forgive me. » answers the Uchiwa girl in a light laugh.

-« Then, what are you going to do? When you came back from Konoha you were motivated to go on that mission. You were pretty convinced it was the right thing to do. It's Kawaki that holding you back. »

-« Yeah, he holds me back. And I appreciate he cares for me...»

-« Honey, we know that the truth is that Kawaki doesn't want you to be alone with the prince. »

-« Yeah, that's what I was about to say, and that's the part I don't like. I'm upset he doesn't trust me more, practically accusing me. He's overreacting. »

-« Overreacting is an understatement. Although, I can understand why he is afraid. Prince Uzumaki has been a real gentleman with you. None the less, you're the first person he wanted to see when he came back. That is really sweet. »

-« Mom... » Sarada answers annoyed.

-« Yeah, what? I'm listening...» says Sakura amused.

Sarada shakes her head, pretty amused too. She likes it when her mom and her cross the line from a mother-daughter relationship to a friendly one. They did that a lot when Kawaki was flirting with her before they get married. Sarada could not hide her smile.

-« You're incredible, mom... can't believe you said that. »

-« What? Don't tell me you did not notice he's good-looking. »

-« ...ok he looks good, I give you that, but he ain't my type. And he can be really annoying. You will need to find someone for yourself, and stop imagining things about me. »

-« So, you're not afraid if you go with prince Uzumaki, something could happen? »

-« Mom, I'm married. I won't cheat on Kawaki. Who do you think I am? »

-« I'm not accusing you of anything but it might be one of the reasons you decide not to follow the prince. »

The princess Uchiwa wakes up the next morning and approaches Kawaki laying next to her. She puts her head on his shoulder and lays on him. She starts drawing his arm's tattoo with her finger as he slowly wakes up. He kisses her forehead and cups her waist with his arm.

-« Morning » Sarada says softly.

-« Morning Princess, you're affectionate... I need to tell you: I don't want you to travel anymore. I want us to be together every day. I want us to be happy and have our family. Tell me that's was you want too. »

She stands to look at him before leaving the bed.

\- « Sounds good. »

Kawaki aggressively grabs her arm before she can go further. Sarada does not like the look in his eye, very cold, like trying to supressed anger. For Sarada, he acts like a child. She never felt threatened by him. He may look tough, but she knows he can do nothing against her. He was no match for her strength. So, what she sees before her was not a tough tattooed guy but a child who gets mad because he does not get what he wants. Unamused, she frees herself, saying:

-« Don't be like that. That is not how you gonna make me stay with you. »

-« You changed, Sarada! »

-« I changed? What about you? We never fight before and you give me the silent treatment for no good reason. I have been very patient with you for the past days but sincerely I have enough. »

-« Maybe if you're telling me the truth, but you did nothing but lying since the stupid Uzumaki is back. »

-« Shut up about that. You're fucking crazy. Is it that hard to trust me? »

-« You're being manipulated and I'm trying to show you the truth but you won't listen. I'm your husband. »

-« Yeah, because you know better than me. We stop here, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm leaving! »

Sarada grabs clothes and leaves the room quickly. Later, her mother comes to get her and bring her to the war room. The Uchiwa princess follows the queen and freezes when she sees Boruto sits at the table. He stands up when he sees Sarada. He was already in light leather armor, Sarada understands he came about the mission.

-« Morning princess. »

-« Morning! So, it's time? »

-« Yeah, it's time for me to go. »

-« You're sure you are ready for this, maybe you need more training. »

-« I'm gonna continue my training on the road... Have you decide if you want to do this with me? »

-« Let's sit down and talk about this. » Says the Uchiwa queen, pulls a chair for her daughter before she could answer.

Sarada gives her a knowing glance, but accept the invitation. The queen starts the conversation by addressing his strategy. What he answers:

\- « So, as you can see I don't know exactly what I'm going to do, but I have friends on the field that I want to meet to have a clear idea about what's happening. »

-« Prince Uzumaki, I don't want to waste your time. I can't go with you. »

-« Sweetie, you should really think about it. »

-« Mom, I ready thought about it and I'm not going. »

-« Sarada... »

-« No I understand, Queen Uchiwa. I should be going, then. »

Boruto starts leaving when Sakura asks for him to wait for them outside to talk to her daughter alone. He agree, but asks to prepare his horse.

-« Do you hear me when I'm speaking? I'm not going. Sorry, if it disappoints you. »

-« I want to be sure you're refusing for the right reasons and not just because of Kawaki. Imagine if the Prince fail and die, how you would feel? »

Sarada was surprised by the question, she starts thinking, playing unconsciously with her hair.

-« That's a good question. »

-« Would you feel guilty that you let him go alone? »

-« Maybe... you really want me to go? »

-« I want what you want, but I don't want you to have any regrets. »

A servant opens the door with worries.

-« My queen, Kawaki saw the prince in the hall. »

-« What's the situation? »

-« They were just talking when I leave, but it was tense. »

In the hall, Boruto punches Kawaki in the stomach, making him retreat.

-« One day, people will know the truth and you will have what you deserved. » Boruto says.

-« You know nothing about me, I'm gonna end you. »

Kawaki runs to the prince and the fight begins. Boruto had an advantage over Kawaki and he succeeds to hold him on the ground. Enraged, the prince punches Kawaki and shouts:

-« You don't deserve her, you should never have met her. You're just a vermin... »

He stopped when a foot hits his face, hard. The impact pushes him to the side, he heard heels on the floor approaching before Sarada squats next to him grabbing his collar. The princess looks at him furiously.

-« If you have a problem, you fight with me. »

-« You have nothing to do with this, Uchiwa. » Boruto pulls her hands away and starts standing up.

-« It seems I have everything to do with this. » answers Sarada.

-« I told you, Princess. His plan was to be with you all this time. » Says Kawaki behind his wife.

Boruto feels the rage growing back, the words escape his mouth:

-« You think the princess will believe that? »

-« Everything he does is for ruining what we have. He's just jealous...

-« That's enough Kawaki.» asks Sarada, but he continues:

-« He made all this story about me, to get your trust, princess. Now, we know he's dangerous. He would kill me and everyone if he had to, to be you. How can we know that anything he says to us was true? What if you work with the kara all this time? »

It was too much for Boruto, he approaches ready to fight. Sarada told him to stay away, putting a hand on his torso.

-« I'm not fighting with you, Uchiwa. Let me... »

-« You're not gonna touch one of his hair. »

She looks at him defiantly, he looks down to meet her eyes.

-« You believe him? »

-« I believe that I heard enough and you should leave. »

-« We don't want to see your face ever again, you jerk. » taunts Kawaki.

Boruto pushes Sarada to the side, to get to Kawaki, but she does not let him get away, by hitting the back of his knee and make him collapse.

-« If you want to hit someone, hit me. »

The prince turns to her and repeats it was between Kawaki and him. Boruto suddenly collapses again in pain. Kawaki sticks his finger on his back, at the exact location where the skin was missing. Kawaki had a satisfied expression on his face and Sarada looks at her husband in shock. She hits him on the face. Kawaki looks at her in surprise. All eyes, the queen, the guards, Boruto and Kawaki was on her.

-« It's not true... how? »

-« Why did you hit me? »

-« How could you know about that wound... »

-« because he was there. » Complete Boruto, understanding what she meant.

Sakura comes to her daughter who held her head in her hands.

-« What is happening, sweety? »

-« The prince Uzumaki was right, Kawaki was with the kara. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

-« Let me see her, I need to see her... » asks desperately Kawaki, his hands tied behind his back in a cell.

-« You're not gonna see her. You're talking with me right now, Kawaki. I will need answers. » says Sakura seriously, sitting on a stool in facing the cell « If you have nothing to hide, just tell me the truth, Kawaki... Please Kawaki, help me to help you. You're just making your case worst, right now. Did you work with the kara somehow? »

-« Stop asking that » he answers while he defeated head drops.

-« How did you know about the prince Uzumaki wound? »

-« I didn't know. »

-« You knew exactly where that wound was. You know Sarada's eyes don't miss anything... So, I'm asking again how did you know?... Because you were together in that hideout? »

After the unsuccessful interrogation, the queen comes back to the castle and reaches the lounge where someone was waiting for her.

-« So, did he says anything? » asks the blond prince sitting patiently.

After the reveal, princess Sarada just leaves the hall without looking back. She went to her room to grab some personal stuff and hides in a vacant room. Boruto did not see her since that moment, what was about a day ago. The prince decides to stay a little longer with the Uchiwa to see if Kawaki has something interesting to say and he wanted to be there for Sarada.

-« Unfortunately, no. That's even more suspicious. » answers the queen.

-« The good thing is that he can't hurt anybody now. Well, besides the princess... Did you see her today? How is she? »

-« I was hoping you had news for me because I have not seen her yet. »

-«Can you check on her? »

« She needs a moment to cool off. I know her, she is just like her father, they keep all their emotions inside. They never were really good at sharing emotions. They decide when they open up if they ever do. »

-« I see. »

-« Don't worry, she'll handle it... That's tragic, they are married and he had an important position. I really trusted him. But we avoid the worst, thanks to you. »

-« Trust me, I would prefer to be wrong. I just hope you won't be dealing with a political crisis, when your people will hear about it. »

-« I give the instruction not to spread the word, I made it clear that it was sensitive information that could put the Sharingan empire in danger. »

Later, Boruto was walking around, not knowing what to do. He stops at a window to look outside. It was raining. Not the best time to train, unfortunately for him. Then, he hears a metallic noise, again and again coming from outside. He looks more carefully and sees Sarada sharpening her sword under a roof. He pays her a visit.

-« Hey, what are you doing outside? » He asks approaching.

-« Just needed fresh air. » Sarada looks at him quickly and returns to her activity as he sits next to her on the bench. « I wonder if you were already gone. »

-« No... not yet. »

-« That's good. »

He does not respond, he does not know what he should say, not daring to ask how she is. He finds that she's a bit colder than usual, but overall he thought she would be in a far worst condition. He jumps a little when she breaks the silence.

-« I'm sorry, Prince Uzumaki. I know better, I should have to trust you. I messed up. »

-« Don't be too hard on yourself. He was the one who gives you the evidence because I had none. He did a mistake and you see it right away. You're still as clever as I remembered you. »

The Uchiwa has a little smile, surprised by the compliment. Her shame toward him fades a bit, enabling her to look at him.

-« Tell me: wasn't he just another prisoner of the kara? He was with them, right? »

-« For what I remember, he was with them... we should not talk about that. »

-« I want to know. I thought about it and some things do not add up. It bothers me. »

-« It's not case closed for you? What is bothering you? »

-« He's guilty, I'm sure by the way he acted. We are fortunate that he started panicking and he made mistakes. But he's guilty of what? If he works for the kara, why he comes to me, stay with us but tried nothing against us? How could he communicate with them, surrounded by me, my mom and all the guards? If he was hiding from the kara, it makes no sense that he married me, it makes him too visible... »

-« So, you're starting your own investigation? »

-« It is supposed to be funny? »

-« ... Maybe »

-« Want to try it? »

The princess gives Boruto the sword that she sharpened. When he takes it, Sarada leaves him to get another sword in the rack on the other side of the garden.

-« What are you doing it's raining? » He asks.

-« A little rain never hurt. Come on... You're just trying it, we won't do it for long. »

He finally stands up, and they start practicing.

-« Your sword, it's really special. » admires Boruto.

-« You like it? »

-« Of course I like it. The grip, the balance weight... it feels amazing. »

-« If your invitation is still open, I'd like to go with you on your mission and I think you show carry that sword. »

-« Why? It's yours. »

-« In fact, it was my father's. »

-« Then, I should not even touch that sword. I don't want him to hate me more than he alright does. »

-« Don't worry, he hates the kara more than he hates you. My dad will enjoy it when you will slay them.»

-« That's a good point. Why you want me to carry it? »

-« Swordfight is your thing, you're objectively better than me, we better maximize your strength. »

Flashback

Boruto just before hitting Sarada with his sword, but refrain at the last moment.

-« You got hit again, Sarada. » says Sasuke unimpressed.

The two young adults were practicing before their mission, under the eyes of their fathers. Naruto and, especially, Sasuke were hard on them, forcing them to train like never before.

-« Give me your sword. That brat needs a better opponent» asks Sasuke coldly to her daughter.

Her jaw drops. Sarada could not believe her father just said in front of the Uzumaki. She looks at him, defiant, but at the end, she lets go and gives her father the sword. Once Sasuke takes it, she turns her heels and leaves.

-« I'm done anyway. »

Naruto and Boruto were silent, they felt awkward before the scene. Not feeling the room, Sasuke continues:

-« I guess, we finally find the thing you're good at, kid. Ok, now, I'm gonna attack you, and you protect yourself. »

-« You should go talk to the princess, she seems upset. » asks Naruto.

-« We have no time for those types of problems, right now. Sarada knows that. She can hates me as much as she wants after we defeat the kara, but ,now, I need your son to be at his best, Naruto. »

After his training, Boruto goes to Sarada's room.

-« Hey, you're ok? »

The prince sits next to her. He rolls his arm around her and tries kissing her, but Sarada turns her head.

-« You stink. »

-« Don't give me the cold shoulder. You know we don't have much time before I have to go. »

Boruto caresses her waist, she turns back to him and gives him a kiss. The princess put her head on his shoulder.

-« How did it goes? »

-« I swear your father wants to kill me. It will be a miracle if I can even walk tomorrow. »

She laughs.

End of the flashback.

-« I guess you were his last trainee. I know you will take good care of it. »

-« And you will look at it... because you're coming. »

Sarada gives him a quick knowing smile, then goes back more seriously.

-« I'd like to leave soon, and I'd like to look for some evidence about Kawaki on the way. »

-« I understand. You call the shot when we're leaving, Princess. »

The prince and the princess leave the very next day with light luggage their horses. The queen Uchiwa says goodbye to them. When she was hugging her daughter, she says with a smile:

-« Why you have to leave again? I'm gonna be so lonely without you. Pay me some visits and write to me. If both of you need anything, I will be there. »

-« I know mama. I will give you updates. Love you. » Opening her arms to hug Sakura.

-« Love you too, my darling. »

The queen hugs her before Sarada gets on her horse.

-« We count on you both. Be safe! » Waves the queen.

-« We will queen Uchiwa, I swear. » answers Boruto.

The prince and the princess left.

-« So, where are we going first, princess? »

-« What about we go south? »

-« Good choice, since it's the last place we heard of kara's activities. »

-« Yeah and there's things I'd like to check there. »

They arrive 2 days later, they stop near Suna, in an inn, they need to rest for the night. They split the task, so while Boruto takes care of the horses, Sarada gets the rooms. When he finished, Boruto finds the princess concluding the transaction and comes to her.

-« Thank you, Mrs. Haruno. Hope you both enjoyed your stay. »

-« Thank you. » She turns to the prince. «You're ready?»

He nobs and follows her, carrying their bags. Sarada opens a locked door, revealing a room with two futons on the floor. They enter.

-« Only one room? » asks Boruto with a smirk, teasing her. « I thought you would get two. »

-« Don't think too much. It's only because you need to keep an eye on each other and we need to blend in. »

-« You don't need to explain yourself. »

His response makes her smile and shakes her head.

-« Seems like your inner clown is coming back slowly. »

-« Will you admit you like him? »

-« I did not miss him that much. I need to wash, I will find the baths. »

-« You don't want to eat first? »

-« I would kill for a bath right now. Do you want to get us something to eat? »

-« Well, let's clean first. I'm gonna get us something to eat after. »

When she comes back from the baths Sarada meets Boruto who was talking to the receptionist. He notices her from the corner of his eyes.

-« Hey Honey! Are you ready to eat? The kitchen is ready to deliver it to our room...»

-«Yeah, I am »

-« Please, send them the message Ms. Akimura. It was a pleasure talking to you, I'm gonna take care of my fiance, now. »

-« It was my pleasure, have a good evening! » answers the lady.

Boruto comes to the princess and takes advantage of the situation by putting a protective hand on her back to guide her.

As they arrive in the room, Sarada rolls her eyes on him:

-« You're such an actor! »

-« Thank you. »

-« You realize that they saw that we are armed. »

-« Yeah. But only a fool would travel unarmed under the circumstances even lovely couples. So, I don't think it's that suspicious. »

-« You may be right. »

By the time, they end storing their stuff, employees of the kitchen deliver the food and bottle of wine. They sit and start eating.

-« The receptionist told me about Code. So, he took control of the entire village with about a hundred followers. some villagers escaped and reach Suna for help. Suna did not take action yet. »

-« What are they doing there? »

-« She said there are forges, they probably make the prisoners work for them. »

-« I see. So, about an army of a hundred. We can't just go there and attack. We will need more people or a really good plan. Do you still have contact with the king of Suna? »

-« You know that my family is not on good terms with them right now. Also, they don't know I'm still alive, and might not believe who I am. »

-« Yeah, they don't know that you came back to your family. » repeat Sarada thinking.

-« More wine? »

-« yeah. Thank. »

-« There's someone, I know in Suna, but... » he does not finish the sentence.

-« What? another girl. Did not finish well? »

-« I'm such a player. » He ironizes. « It's nothing like that. It's my friend who I thought would marry my sister. A really nice guy. He's our eyes in Suna. »

-« We will pay him a visit. I might have an idea. »

-« Since when you are the leader? It's my mission. »

-« Didn't I prove you in the past that my plan is way better than yours? ».

-« Ok, you really want to talk about that time? You might have tricked me once or twice but don't forget that you never escape. I release you. That's all I have to say. »

Sarada pouts before taking a sip, looking in his eyes. The tension grows as they stay silent, remembering that episode of their life, especially that exciting relationship they had.

-« Like it proves you're a good strategist. »

-« If you plan that one, I'm gonna plan the next one, that's all, princess. »

-« Why not! Tomorrow, we will do a little detour, before meeting your friend. »


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

flashback

-« So, are you gonna say anything? » Asks Sarada.

-«mhm» gives Kawaki as an answer.

-« Maybe you just came here to see me. Do you? »

-« It's me who's making you a favor. » With a smirk.

-« oh, you're making a favor? How? »

-« Obviously, you have something for me... »

-« Is that true? »

-« Yeah, and you are lucky because I find you attractive too, Princess. »

Sarada could not hide her smile.

-« You're pretty confident. So tell me what's telling you that I have something for you? »

-« You wanna know my secret? It's your eyes, I can't help but look at them, so, I know exactly when they are looking at me. »

-« Ok, stop it! You're ridiculous. » She turns to face him, pretty amused.

-« You're sure, you want me to stop? »

Kawaki approaches her and locks his gaze on her, leaning his head to nearly meet her forehead. They stay that way for a few seconds, then Sarada gets on the balls on her feet to kiss him.

Next flashback

Sakura was dining with Sarada.

-« So... » The queen started.

-« So what? » Respond the princess with a smile on her face knowing that her mother wants to have some details about Kawaki who left earlier.

-« Kawaki? How things are going between you two?

-« Mama! »

-« Oh give me something. I know you want to talk about him. I know my daughter. »

-« I surely want to talk about guys with my mom. » answers ironically Sarada.

-« Why not? I'm happy for you, and I like him. He remains me so much of Sasuke. He seems sweet but with a bad boy attitude. » Dreaming Sakura.

-« ah ah, don't tell me I'm looking for my dad in men. »

-« You get that from me, I always fell for the bad guys when I was younger. But Kawaki seems like a nice guy. That's really cute how he comes visiting you. »

-« Kawaki ain't like papa! Please tell me I didn't choose a guy like my father. » complaint Sarada.

-« choose... so, you're together then? »

-« mmmm... I don't know. Do you really like him? He's definitely not a prince »

-« Oh honey, what I want for you is to find the right person, don't care about other people may think. »

In the back of her mind, Boruto reemerges. Sarada did not tell her mother about the relationship she had with the Uzumaki prince. Why would she? It's not like it was really serious. Although, his sudden disparition shocks Sarada, and she had a hard time being approch by other men. Maybe she was waiting, she could not really explain it, but she could not explain how Kawaki could change her feeling. Kawaki makes her forget more and more about Boruto. Sarada finds her position uncomfortable: She knows that she will have to make a decision, turns Kawaki down or gives Kawaki his chance.

-« Well, it's not that simple... I have to choose if that's what I want... how you know it's the right one. How did you know father was the one? »

Sakura smiles softly.

-« Well, in the bottom of my heart I knew that your father was the one. So, I don't know what advice to tell you. »

-« You're lucky it was that simple. »

-« I would not say it was simple. You know, your father was not really interested in me at the beginning. I think love was not in his plan. »

-« Really? He really said no? And you did not give up on him? »

Sakura ponders.

-« I don't know if I should tell you that. Anyways, unfortunately, they're both dead. Yeah, your dad just said no to me, and I had a hard time being rejected by him and then, Naruto came to me and confessed. »

-« King Uzumaki? He confessed his love to you. You're kidding me? » Says Sarada shock.

-« No, no it's true, it was a long time ago. And, trust me, it's not because Naruto was not cute... well, basically he looked like his son. And you knew him, he was always so sweet. »

-« I can imagine. »

-« I had to make a decision. I imagined that my life would have to be easier with Naruto since we were friends and had fun together. I knew that he loved me and would take care of me. It's probably the choice that everyone who is rational would have made. Therefore, I chose the hard path and followed the guy who was cold and who everybody had warned me about. My parents were so upset... »

-« Mama, I did not know that. But, why did you choose papa? King Uzumaki seemed like such a nice man. »

-« Honey! Because my heart told me to, and it pays me greatly. I was so happy with your father and I'm still happy that he gives me the greatest daughter... So, what I want to tell you, Sarada, is don't do things because they're expected of you. Love will find its way. »

Her mother rejects the Uzumaki although people expected them to end up together: just like Sarada. A prince captures a princess and she falls in love with him... It sounds like a story heard before.

-« I hope, it helps you a bit. » says Sakura.

-« Actually, yes. »

end of the flashback

-« So, it's here? Kawaki's parents are supposed to live here? »

-« Yeah, it looks empty. Doesn't it? »

As expected the house was empty, letting Sarada perplexed. Later, the Uchiwa princess and the Uzumaki prince arrived at Suna. They could feel the tension, there was a lot of movement in the streets of the village since the kara member, Code, took total control of the nearby village. They reach the house where the son of Ino lives to spy for the Byakugan empire. The door opens after Boruto knocks.

-« Hey Inojin, it's been a long time! »

-« It's you? Quick come inside. » Says Inojin, he lets them enter while he checks to make sure they weren't followed. When he turns back to his guest, Boruto hugs him.

-« Prince Uzumaki, it's really you? »

-« Yeah of course. Your mom told you I was back? »

-« Yeah, she did. Happy to see you. She did not tell me about your new face. It suits you. And who's with you? »

-« It's princess Sarada Uchiwa of the Sharingan empire. »

-« Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, princess. »

-« Me too. You can drop the titles. We want to be as discreet as possible. »

-« I understand. What bring you here? »

-« Actually, Inojin, we're on a mission and we need your help. »

-« Of course, if I can help I will. »

-« You're ok? »

-« yeah, yeah, I'm just surprised to see you, wasn't expected that. You must be tired, do you need anything to eat or to drink? You can explain what is that mission. »

-« Yeah, I'd like to eat something. »

-« We have a room upstairs if you want to stay for the night. It's for guests. Make yourself comfortable I'm gonna cook something for you. »

-« Thank you, Inojin. In fact, we don't know how long we will stay in Suna... »

-« Stay as long as you want, it's my job to help you. »

-« I'm gonna get our stuff then. » Says Sarada, before leaving them.

Boruto follows his friend in the kitchen and sits on a stool.

-« It's been a long time since we see each other, that's cool that you let your hair grow. You need me to do something?»

-« No, it's ok. and I doubt your cooking abilities. » jokes Inojin.

Sarada gets the luggage they left with horses and goes upstairs when she gets back in the house where she finds two rooms. She opens one door and there was a messy room, basically, it was a bed surrounded by colorful paintings. The one on the easel draws Sarada's attention. It contrasted with the other ones, it was an abstract piece, paint in different hues of gray. It was less polish than the others, rawer. Sarada concludes it was Inojin's room. The princess tries the other one was a plain room with no decoration. « So, that room was really for guests» thought Sarada. As she expects, there was only one bed. She opens a drawer, and surprisingly there were already full of clothes. The princess closes it and just puts their luggage in the corner of the room. Sarada goes back to the two friends.

-« Hey Sarada, Uzumaki-sama... Boruto... told me a bit about your mission. So, you're going after Code? Here have some! » Says Inojin, putting a plate in front of the Uchiwa.

-« Thank you! My plan is still in progress... they clearly outnumbered us, so we have to be meticulous and hits Code directly.»

-« Fair enough, but it will be harder than you think. Suna did not intervene in Code's affair., don't count on them.. So, what do you plan to do? » Asks Inojin, leaning on the counter.

Sarada crosses her arms and looks around.

-« I will need a moment to think about some details before sharing. We will need more information and preparation. »

-« So, it's ok if we stay with you for a couple of days, Inojin? We don't want to impose. »

-« Yeah, it's really not a problem. I'm alone here anyway. » answers Inojin not looking in Boruto's eyes.

Sarada frowns. On the other side, Boruto starts feeling bad for his friend thinking about the relationship between him and his sister. So, the prince quickly changes the subject.

-« It's really nice here. I understand why you choose to live here. »

-« Yeah. I thought it would be nicer tho. I choose Suna because I heard they did not work in the afternoon because of the heat, but after all, they are more strict than Konoha. It kinda sucks. »

-« If you don't like it, you should ask to go somewhere or to come back. »

-« nah, I'm complaining but I get used to the village and I liked my job. It leaves some time to paint. »

-« That's nice, you're still painting. »

-« Of course... Are your sister still drawing? »

-« oh... good question, I think so. »

-« I heard she got married to Shikadai, I could not make it to the ceremony. It should have been nice. »

-« yeah... »

-« Who could have known that Shikadai would have been the first to get married? »

-« yeah... »

-« Are you ok? You stop talking, you're worrying me. »

-« I just don't know what to tell you. It's awkward talking about Himawari with you. »

-« There's nothing awkward between her and me. »

-« Well, you did not show up at her wedding. »

-« I told you, I just could not come. I would have liked to be there. » assure the Yamanaka.

-« Just know that I had nothing to do with that decision. I was against it. »

-« It's ok. She's gonna be fine, it's Shikadai we're talking about. I'm happy that she has someone as kind as him. »

-« I still think she should have wait for you. »

-« Uzumaki! » Interrupts Sarada while Inojin has a little smile. « The princess made her decision, why can you just respect it? » continues Sarada.

-« I respect her choice but it does not change my opinion. It's my sister... »

Boruto and Sarada look at each other, silent, defiant.

-« Are you two together, by the way? » asks Inojin.

-« We're not together. Long story short, Sarada knows a lot about marriage. »

-« Uzumaki! »

-« Oh Sorry. » says Inojin.

-« Don't worry, we get that question a lot. » continues Sarada.

-« Well, I'm sorry there are only two beds upstairs. Boruto, you can sleep with me. »

-« You know Boruto, Inojin. He was kidding, I'm not married and it does not bother us sleeping in the same bed, we are used to it. »

Boruto turns to her really surprised but tries to hide it from his friends.

At night, Sarada reaches the room where Boruto was waiting patiently on the bed, reading. She was drying her hair in a towel.

-« I don't complain, you take less space in a bed than Inojin, but I know you have an agenda for sharing a room with me. So, what is it? »

Sarada puts the towel away and takes her brush to do her hair. She sits on the bed.

-« Yeah, I need to talk to my partner. »

-« ok, I'm listening. »

-« Do you trust Inojin? »

-« Yeah, of course. You don't trust him?. »

-« He does not tell us the truth. »

-« What are you talking about exactly? »

-« He lives with someone here and tries to hide it. »

-« Who else is living here? »

-« I don't know, but the drawers of that room are full. That room belongs to someone. And sometimes when he talks about the house, he says 'we'. Seems like there was another man living here »

-« You're sure? Where would that guy be? »

-« I don't know and I don't like that. »

-« You worry too much, he must have a good reason »

\- « Just try to think of a good one. I don't know, I don't have a bad feeling but it bothers me.»

\- « mmmmm. ok I have to tell you... earlier I saw him sending a bird in the backyard. »

\- « You're kidding!» She turns to him suddenly.

\- « No, but it still means nothing. Maybe he was just contacting his mother to tell her we safe. »

-« Even that, ain't ok. That can put us in danger. It's really weird. You have to keep your eyes open on your friend. I know he is your friend but you haven't seen him in years. You may not know him as well as you think. »

\- « I'm gonna take care of that. Are you done? »

\- « You don't want to talk anymore? »

\- « I want to turn the light off. »

\- « Yeah I finish. » She puts her brush away and gets under the sheets. Boruto blows the candle and joins her.

\- « So, what do you want to do about Inojin? » asks Sarada.

\- « I will figure out something. »

\- « I want to be with you when you talk to him. »

\- « You don't trust me? It's my friend I prefer to clarify that by myself »

\- « mmmm... »

-« You don't like that? »

-« Just be subtle, if there's anything suspicious we will change our plan and leave. »

-« Yeah, I'm not born yesterday. Don't worry. »

Boruto turns to face her.

-« So, tell me about your plan. »

-« mmm. let's just wait. »

-« Gosh, we're teammate only when it pleases you. »

-« That's not true, let's just wait to see how things go with Inojin. He's handsome tho, he does not have a girlfriend. »

-« Did you really ask that? You are still married. »

-« I'm not asking for me either. Just wondering who his roomie is. You know, he did not seem affected by your sister's wedding. So, maybe he has someone »

-« It's true, he was not really affected, but Inojin is the proudest guy I know. I would not be surprised that he was just faking it... I never see him with a girl. The only one was my sister. When she was younger she was obsessed with Inojin, she was really annoying. »

-« That's cute. »

-« She was always asking him to draw with her and I was telling her to leave us alone, but he was always nice to her. He was a better brother than me. » kids Boruto.

-« She was lucky to have you both. I wished I had siblings. »

-« I could not imagine my life without my sister. Your parents did not want more children? »

-« I wish they did, they would have put less pressure on me. »

-« Your father was strict too. »

-« Yeah, and he was way too protective. Now, I'm glad that he spent all that time with me but back then he was always on my back, giving my lessons, it was making me crazy. »

-« The exact opposite of my dad, before I was 14 years old, I was so mad at my dad for not spending time with me. »

-« He was the king, of course, he was busy, that's huge responsibilities. »

-« Yeah, and I could not understand him, and I thought he neglected me and my sister, putting his role before us. You know I even wished that I was not born in the royal family, so I could have a father. »

-« That's sad... It was not easy. There's a lot of expectations. »

-« Exactly, and we haven't chosen anything. I know I can't complain: I had friends that were orphans or were really poor, so I know I'm lucky to be born in a castle, but... I don't know, I would have traded some privileges for more freedom. »

-« mmm... »

-« You wouldn't? It's true that you are a real princess. »

-« I can't really see myself to be someone else. It's just me. What would you do if you are not you? »

-« That's the fun of it. Look at Inojin, he could be whatever he wants, lives wherever he wants. He's just free. »

-« Yeah, what is freedom if you have no purpose. I just could not run away from what my family built. I can be part of something bigger than me, and, you know, we can make life better for a lot of persons. It's true for me, but even more for you. There's a lot more people under the Byakugan empire who is counting on you.»

He smiles.

-« It's nice hearing you talking passionately about something, when you speak your mind. »

-« You don't have to think like me. »

-« No, you're right. We have the power to do great things and help people... »


	13. Chapter 13

Hi,

Sorry for the delay. Here's the new chapter, and I'm on the next on.

Have a good reading!

Chapter 13:

Waking up in the morning, Inojin heard noises from the backyard. He goes down the stairs, opens the back door to find Sarada and Boruto training.

-« Quicker! » says Sarada after she could hit Boruto.

Boruto tries harder to hit her.

-« You're early! » says Inojin, still tired.

-« Yeah. Let's take a break... Morning Inojin! »

-« Morning! You are really training this early? Don't tell me, it was Boruto's idea. » teasing his friend.

-« Hey, I'm not as lazy as you. »

-« You're right, I'm not doing anything before my morning coffee. Do you want some? »

\- « Yeah thank you. »

-« Me too, it's been a long time since I had one. » answers the princess, since coffee is part of the southern culture.

-« Good, I'll be back. » Says Inojin followed by a yawn before going back inside.

Sarada approaches the Uzumaki.

\- « Give me another minute, Uchiwa. »

\- « Are you going to talk to him? »

\- « Right now? I don't know what to ask him, I'm not quite ready yet. »

A bird passes behind Boruto and stops on the fence near the backdoor. The prince and the princess take a look and notice that it has a message around its leg. They look at each other before Sarada says:

-« I take care of the bird, go distract him.»

-« Wait, those birds are trained to not let strangers get the message. You go inside, I may have a chance.»

-« mmm... I prefer it when you do the talk. »

-« It's because you know I'm better at it. Go! »

Sarada rolls her eyes and follows Inojin inside. She reaches the kitchen.

-« Hey Sarada, do you need something? »

-« No thank you. I let Uzumaki train alone for a bit. »

-« There's not a lot of princess like you. I know, Boruto is quite a fighter but it seems that you're teaching him a lesson. »

-« Oh, I've been doing this for my whole life, but Uzumaki is good too. He just needs to catch up back to where he was before... you know, what happened to him. »

-« I can't imagine what he'd been through. That's crazy. Even crazier that he's back. »

-« Yeah, he's strong. »

-« Can't agree more, he can be determined when he wants. Do you know him for a long time? »

-« Not really, and you? »

-« Grow up together so, I know him pretty well. Interesting guy, isn't he? » answers the blond guy trying to fish for some information about their relationship.

-« In fact, I didn't come to talk about him. I wanted to talk to you in private about the coup against Code. »

-« Ok? »

-« I need to know what you're good at and what you can do? As a spy, you should have some infiltration skills. »

-« Yeah... I'm not that comfortable talking about that with you. »

-« Fair enough. We don't know each other, but we don't have much time either. We will have to trust each other pretty soon. »

-« I guess you're right... That coffee is gonna be good, trust me. » Looking at the ground beans roasting in his pan.

He adds boiling water. Sarada looks at the process, thinking.

-« Look at it this way: Boruto doesn't have any reason to betray you, because you're working for him. Also, we shared with you our secret project, so you have information against us, that could put us in danger... »

Inojin brings the coffee pot on the counter and leans toward her and says:

-« And what if? Boruto had become a spy himself after spending all that time with the kara. We're going right into a trap. »

-« Nice theory but very unlikely to be true. Or he became a complete idiot. Why start a quest against the kara, when he could just have taken the throne. »

-« Fair enough... But he can be an idiot... then, what about you? Why follow the Uzumaki prince? I did not forget that you were at war with the byakugan empire. You may want to get revenge. I don't know, maybe you think your father died because of the byakugan empire. »

-« mmmm... »

-« Even more suspicious, you have a ring on your finger. You are or were married but sleep in the same bed as another man. So what's up? »

-« What makes you think it's a wedding ring? »

-« Well, the prince said something about you having a complicated relationship. » He starts purring coffee for him and her. « I just add the two. »

-« You're right it's complicated... On the other hand, the conflict between our families is over. Our fathers are buried next to each other, so I think we are allied... »

-« But that doesn't explain why you're following the prince? Uchiwa are known to be ermite. »

-« I'm used to traveling, have been doing that since my father died. And you? Why should I trust you? »

-« Good question... Because I have always been loyal to the Byakugan empire but I don't know how to prove it. »

-« Then, prove it by telling what you're doing here? What is your job? »

-« Ok. I sell my paintings in a gallery but, mostly I work at the palace as a clerk. This is how I know what is going on in Suna. »

-« You most have some infiltration skills to be a spy. »

-« Yeah, that's my specialty. I'm not that good in combat, just enough to not be in trouble if my infiltration goes wrong. »

-« How are you usually proceeding when you need to sneak? »

-« It's not to brag but I'm a master at disguise. I can easily imitate someone I heard, and transform myself to look completely different. »

-« That's interesting! So I assume you have disguises and makeup. »

-« Yeah. I don't know how we can use it for your mission. Maybe if you don't want to recognize in the future by them. You should tell me more about your coup, I can help you figure it out. »

They heard the door and see the prince arrived.

-« Hey, did you forget about me? »

-« No, no... we were just in the middle of a conversation. »

While Inojin turns him back to grabs a cup, the princess and the prince look at each other.

...

Later that day, Inojin had to leave to go to work at the palace, leaving Boruto and Sarada alone.

-« I was wrong. Everything's fine with him. »

-« What? »

-« The clothes are only disguises, I should have known, that is what he does for living. »

-« You have to take a look at this? »

He gets the piece of paper from his pocket and gives it to her.

-« You got it? and you kept it? »

-« Yeah, that was the only thing I could do. Look at it. »

-« 'Understood, I will wait for your cue. Please don't do anything you may regret before seeing me.' You're kidding me. He's writing about us, am I wrong... Who is 'M'? Signed by 'M'. He's mom? »

-« I don't know who that could be, but it make no sense, his mom's name is Ino...Worst case scenario: Inojin tells someone about us and he's about to do something stupid, like telling Gaara or Code about us...

-« or they plan to kill us. »

-« that would be a surprise, but I guess it's the worst-case scenario... the best one: we are totally mistaken and it does not concern us at all. »

-« But he hid to send it from us. »

-« As I said, it could be none of our business. It might be his roommate. »

-« There's not roommate, Uzumaki. That room is so depersonalized, it doesn't belong to someone. It's definitely a guest room. »

\- « That's a possibility, Sara. Maybe he just tells his roommate, there are guests in the house, »

\- « This is what you thought when you read that? »

\- « I try to rationalize it... »

\- « 'don't do anything you may regret'... I gonna freak out. »

-« He's my friend, Sara. »

-« I know... I don't know what we should do. »

-« Ok, ok, I will talk to him today »

During the day, Sarada and Boruto visit the Suna village.

-« We should go back to the house to talk to Inojin during the siesta. »

-« Go talk to him, I'm gonna stay. It's always interesting to hear the whispers of a village. »

-« You know that nothing will be open. »

-« I know, I've been here before. »

-« Right... and you can handle herself, so I'm just gonna go, before I get you mad with something I say. »

-« Are you saying I'm grouchy? »

-« I'm not saying anything, I not even talking to you. Later. »

-« Go, before you get in trouble. » She laughs

-« Later, princess. »

Sarada smiles as she saw Boruto leaves her. One after one the commerces closes and the street becomes more crowded as people reach their home. Sarada visit clothes kiosk to shop. When she finished, she puts back her headscarf when she freezes. She has a smile and approaches her friend:

-« Chocho, is that you? »

...

After his shift, Inojin gets home where he meets Boruto waiting for him.

-« Hey, what are you doing? »

-« We spent the morning visiting, but I thought we should have some time together during your break. »

-« Nice, it's a nice day to visit. So, your girl did not want to see me? »

-« No, no, it's not that... she just wanted to visit some more. »

-« ouh you did not correct me? »

-« What? »

-« I called Sarada your girl. I knew there was something going on between you too. »

-« Ah, there's nothing. »

-« Yeah, I was born yesterday... »

-« Ok, there was something a long time ago, but we're just a friend now. And this perfect that way.»

-« ah ah. yeah ok. I knew you were close... I like her, she's interesting. »

-« We look that close? » he shakes his head. « Nevermind... and you? Do you find someone? »

-« No, not really. »

-« Not really?

-« No! I'm perfectly fine single. »

-« Hey, I have to ask you, you don't have a roommate? I find clothes in drawers in the guest room. »

-« Oh yeah... that is mine, I guess I have a lot of clothes. »

-« How are things in the castle since Code is near? »

-« I know that Gaara doesn't want to show it but he's annoyed by what is happening in Kankui. But... but frankly, he can't do anything about it. I heard him and Kankuro talked. If he intervenes, the Kara will take their revenge and infiltrate Suna and causes chaos. Suna needs to protect his people first. The only thing he could do is wait and help those who can escape Kankui. »

-« God those Kara are bastards... Tell me, what happens between Gaara and my mom? If we were still working together, you know, it would have been much better. »

-« Agree...but you know your mom. Her and Gaara aren't a good match. It's clear your dad is the missing piece between them. It's not to be rude to the queen or king Gaara, but their flaws make them incompatible to cooperate. »

-« What do you mean? »

-« I'm telling you what I heard from him, but your mom doubted herself, and it's like she doesn't see how strong the Byakugan clan really is? Or she just doesn't want to take risks. Gaara never was the more patient person. »

-« That's not a reason to stop an alliance. He's just too proud...»

-« To tell you the truth, I understand Gaara.» answers Inojin with a sharp voice « The alliance break the day Suna was attacked by Kara, Gaara asks for help and the byakugan clan refused. Shikamaru justified himself arguing it could be a trap from the Kara to attack Konoha while they were helping Suna. It was terrible here, I really thought we would have lost the village. I had to stay in the castle for 2 weeks with other villagers »

-« Shikamaru was right it could have been a trap, Inojin. »

-« Yeah right, but Temari said they had no proof of that. Because she, alone, came to help her people, to help us. You don't know what it was like. »

The word «us» resonates inside Boruto's head.

-« What do you think of Gaara? You trust him. »

-« He's doing a good job, I think. He's relatable. »

Boruto sits back on the sofa, reflective.

-« I'm sorry, Boruto-sama. I was rude... I should not talk like that about the royal family. »

-« No, no... We're friends before everything else. I prefer you talk to me frankly. »

-« I'm happy you said that... »

-« You're ok? »

-« Yeah, yeah. I'm just in my head. »

-« You know you can talk to me, I'm your friend. »

-« ... It changes a lot of things for me that you are back. » Inojin covers his mouth.

After the siesta, Inojin left. In the afternoon, Boruto could not find Sarada anywhere. He wanted to talk to her and become stressed thinking about what could happen to her. He decides to wait for Inojin before doing anything. Later, he saw Inojin coming back with Sarada and another girl.

-« Oh yeah, we don't just know each other, I don't have any secret for that guy, let me tell you... » Says Chocho to Sarada.

-« I agree you talk too much. » answers Inojin.

-« Hey, you're here? » asks Boruto to the Uchiwa princess.

-« Hey. Sorry, I've met my old friend Chocho, we haven't seen time passed... »

« Yeah we haven't seen time passed, and it happens that we know Inojin too. Inojin is my good friend... wo wo wo, who are you? Who I am talking to, Sara? Can't fool me. I don't know that guy. »

-« I'm traveling with him, it's... »

-« Oh my god, Sara. You can't do that, princess. Where do you find handsome men like that? And I can't even find one. wait, wait. Where's your husband? Is he here too? Because, that one is cute, but you know, I'm not into blond, sorry boys, always preferred brown ones... »

-« Chocho, let us place one line, please. Long story short, Chocho is an old friend of Sarada, and she happened to be one of my friends too. » Intervenes Inojin.

-« And, who is he? »

-« It's Boruto, he's my bodyguard. » Answers Sarada gives a heavy look at the prince.

-« Nice to meet you Chocho. »

-« A bodyguard? Like you need a bodyguard. It's a pleasure to meet you, tho. God, I deserve to be a princess too. Does he listen to you? »

-« Of course he does. » Smiles at Boruto.

-« Nice, because I'm so thirsty. Can you get us something to drink, Boruto? Thank you. »

-« mmm... yeah sure. » he answers.

Inojin has a laugh, before tapping his friend on the shoulder.

-« I'm gonna help you, come on. » says Inojin before they disappear in the kitchen.

During the evening, Boruto and Sarada tried to talking with each other, but they just could not find any private moments. In fact, they had trouble talking since Chocho was monopolizing the conversation. Later, the group decides to go out and enjoy the village at night. They find a restaurant where they could drink and eat. While they were side by side, Boruto leans toward Sarada's ear and says:

-« I think I understand what is going on here. »

-« Yeah, we will talk, I have something interesting too. » answers the princess before her friend interrupted the conversation.

-« Sarada, princess. You two are cute together, but you should not do that. »

-« Why do you care Chocho? Let them do whatever they want. » says Inojin.

-« Oh, and you? Are you single? because I just can't keep up with your problems. I guess Mitsuki left again. »

-« Chocho! »

-« What? Mitsuki is here» Says the Uzumaki prince in surprise.

Inojin turns to his blond friend without hiding his discomfort.

-« I don't understand, Ino. They don't know? »

-« No, they did not. You're really a loud pig Chocho, you can't just tell people private things. » Says Inojin, trying to compose himself. He stands up.

-« I'm sorry, I could not have known... » tries Chocho

-« Next time, continue stuffing your mouth and shut up about other person's life. I'm gone. »

-« Ino, sweety. I'm sorry... Well, I messed up. »

-« What just happened? » asks Boruto confused.

-« That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Inojin have a roommate: his boyfriend. »

-« What? Mitsuki? The Mitsuki. »

-« You know him? I thought he did not care, I was sure he was comfortable with it. How do you know his boyfriend, Boruto? He's such a weird guy tho. »

-« Yes, Chocho, I forgot to tell you, but Inojin and Boruto are childhood friends. »

-« ... what the fuck? Was not expecting that at all... Inojin is gay, and he's with Mitsuki. »

-« Do you think you should go talk to him? » asks Sarada to Boruto.

-« You knew? »

-« Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you. »

-« Yeah, I should go see him, I don't know what I could tell him. »

-« You don't have to say much, but I'm sure you will find what the word. You're good at that. »

Later, Sarada reaches Inojin's home. She opens the front door and everything was asleep. She reaches the room she shares with Boruto, to find him topless. He was looking at his back in the mirror. Boruto seems surprised to see her entering the room.

-« Hey. What are you doing? »

She looks around to find a used bandage. She approaches him and looks at his back.

-« It was your mom, she took care of the missing skin. »

-« I see. She patched it. I haven't even think about your injury. »

-« It's not pretty, you don't have to look at it. »

-« It's ok, I used to help my mom a lot, I surely saw worst. »

-« Your mom, I mean, the queen told me the dark color was caused by an infection. She's very kind, she treats me. »

-« And you were patching it by yourself? »

-« Yeah, the queen told me to change it every day for 2 weeks, and then change it every weeks, for 2 months. »

-« You should have told me, I would have helped you with that. Let me help you. Sit on the bed. »

-« Here » He gives her the bandage and sits on the bed.

-« You washed it, right?. Did it hurt? »

-« It hurt less and less every time. »

-« Do you know what it is? »

-« It is pigskin. »

-«... why didn't you talk to me about this? We need to help each other. »

-« ... » he just shrugs, not wanting to tell more.

Slowly, Boruto crooks a bit and crossed his arm. She tries to pick at his face above his muscular shoulder, but should not see his expression.

-« Here, it's done...»

-« Thanks. » Boruto stands and grabs a yukata.

-« Hey, I'm not kidding, we are teammates, you know you can trust me. »

-« I know, but we don't have to share everything. You have your things, I have mine. »

-« ...ok » says Sarada, a bit confused. « It's been a long day. I'm ready to go to sleep. Can you blow the candle? I'm gonna change. »

-« Yeah sure. »

Boruto blows the candle. Only the moonlight the room, where the prince could only see the figure of the girl. After she changed, she gets in the bed next to Boruto, facing him.

-« How did it goes with Inojin? »

-« Fine, I think everything alright now. I just don't understand why he did not tell me. »

-« Maybe he was not ready. »

-« I'm hurt that he may think I would not be supportive... »

-« Don't overthink it, it's not about you, it's about him. Maybe he wanted to tell you but not in those circumstances. »

-« The other guy, I know him too. He's my friend too. »

-« You have a lot of friends. »

-« When I think about it, this plain room, it's really Mitsuki style... and, you know, they have two rooms, because Inojin has not really told his parents. »

-« He hasn't told his family? »

-« Well, he said that his parents have doubts, but they never talk about it... »

-« I see, I can't imagine what it's like... well, the good news is that we can trust him. »

-« yeah... that was a big night. I'm exhausted. »

The other day.

-« You really intercepted my bird? »

-« Yeah, sorry about that. »

-« Ok, wow. I'm glad that you trust me now. » he opens the message from Mitsuki, and had a little laugh. « OK, I can understand your reaction. »

-« To be fair, it was the princess who was freaking out, I've always trusted you. »

-« You're an idiot! » answers Sarada desperate.

-« You sure do a nice pair. So, personal stuff behind, are we ready to talk seriously? »

-« I guess so... I'd thought we could use the prince has a bait or a distraction. » Starts Sarada.

-« wo,wo wo...Why didn't you talk about that before? I already don't like where this is going. »

-« Yeah I've thought that you would not like it, but it's an opportunity. We can only do it one time, after that, they will know you're after them... Inojin and I are going to act like we heard you were the prince and captured you back. We will fakely tie you, and when you will be near Code, you take him down. During that time, Inojin and I can plan a rapid and subtle escape. »

Inojin reflects on the plan, while Boruto tries to hide his ambivalence about the plan.

-« I see. I don't usually do missions that dangerous. There's a lot of uncertainties and I imagine a million ways how we can get killed. And if things goes wrong you know that I'm not trained enough to handle myself. »

-« I understand what you're saying, and to be fair, none of us can handle things to go wrong. That's why we won't get in a big fight... although we will have to prepare as much as possible. »

-« Your plan makes sense, I can get the plan on Kankui from the castle. I can maybe find someone who escaped from there to give us information, but I'm not blowing up my cover for that mission. »

-« Yeah, if you can find that, that be great. What about you Uzumaki, you're quiet? »

-« I just wish, I don't have to be captive. »

-« Did you ever meet Code back there? »

-« I don't remember everything but I don't think so. »

-« Sorry about that. » Says Inojin.

Boruto winces.

-« Maybe we can find something else. »

-« That's the only thing I came up with. »

-« You don't know what you're asking me to do. I'm not meeting them tied up, there's no way. »

-« We could at least try to make you more comfortable. You won't be really tied up. »

-« Yeah... » he answers still unsure.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-« So, we will need clothes for us. Maybe something not threatening, just clothes locals could wear. And for the prince, find an old armor, it will do »

-« She always commands like that. » Asks Inojin to Boruto.

-« If you have a problem with me than you talk to me. Not with him. It's not like he's in charge of me. » says Sarada death serious.

-« yeah, understood, sorry princess. I will do it. »

-« Good. »

-« Are we in a hurry? »

-« We have to do this pretty soon. We already have waited plenty of time. The more we stay here with you, the more people will notice. »

-« Agree. » answers Inojin

-« Maybe, we can get ready in a few days. »

-« Well, we will see about that. » cuts Boruto, demonstrating his unwillingness.

-« Of course, we will take all the time you need, you give the cue when you will be ready. »

-« Ok, I have to go, I let you get our prince ready. Later. » says Inojin before leaving for his day of work.

-« You've been a bit too hard on him. » says Boruto.

-« He can take it. I just wanna show that I'm not joking, the mission started and we need to be disciplined ... I'm used commanding men, I know that I need to show strength right from the start. »

-« I understand, but it's not his style. »

-« Maybe, but he seems to be the ''lazy style'', so he needs guidance. Whatever, let's get to it. »

-« Yeah, I'd think about it yesterday, and I had an idea. We can hide tiny blade, like a blade razor, right beneath the rope. I guess you just have to stretch your wrist or rub them to cut it. »

-« That's smart! We will have to try. »

Boruto has a heavy look but Sarada doesn't notice, too busy getting the ropes she bought. Then, she escapes upstairs and Boruto follows her.

-« Where is your razor? »

-« I don't have one. »

-« You don't have one? Ok, we will need Inojin's then. Talking about that, your beard growing back, will they recognize you easily if you shave? It's your last chance before I break it. Hey, you're listening?» Asks Sarada, seeing that Boruto was absent-minded.

She touches his arm and he awakes.

-« I asked you if you think you should shave. »

He doesn't answer and has no expression.

-« You're ok? »

-« Why I would shave? »

-« So, you may be more recognizable. »

-« mmmhh... »

Sarada looks at him softly, wanting him to talk to her, but he just looks at her and keeps his mouth shuts. Well, she could understand why he acts this way. She brings him to the room and grabs a rope on her way. She sits on one bed.

-« What are you doing? » he asks unamused.

-« Please come! »

She sits on the bed and breaks the blade part from the straight razor. Sarada holds the rope the invites him to get her his wrist. He looks at the rope.

-« I don't think I can't... I can't do it. Sarada, we will find something else. »

-« What are you saying, of course, you can do it. Who do you think you are? You just need to feel safe first. »

-« You have no idea how it was... »

-« I don't know exactly, but maybe you will remember that have been confined before too. » Trying to improve the atmosphere, by being playful.

-« Don't say that, like you had an idea what I lived for 3 years. It's just insulting. » He says pretty angrily but trying to keep it as much as he can.

Sarada felt small, she looks away. Boruto calms down and sighs. He sits next to her, They were unease.

-« I'm sorry, I won't be able to do your plan. Trust me I wish I could. But we have to think of something else. » He completed.

Sarada stands up and loiters in the room, thinking.

-« Sara, mind sharing your thoughts. »

The Uchiwa locks her eyes on him and slowly approaches him. She pushes him a bit more on the bed before getting on his laps astride. Boruto could not hide well his surprise. With a big smile, she lets her hand warmly on his chest.

-« What are you doing? » he asks then a smirk grows on his face and he completes « You don't really think this will convince me. »

-« This isn't to convince you, I know you're gonna do it because the Uzumaki I know, aren't physical or mentally prisoner of the kara. I want you to calm you down. »

-« This is how you're calming me down? »

-« It doesn't work anymore? Well, I'm disappointed... Do it on me. »

She puts the blade on her wrist and gives her wrist to Boruto, in a smile.

-« Tying you up? »

-« Yeah. Don't get too many memories. » She said playfully.

-« You're acting weird. I'm doing nothing wrong here, you're responsible for what you're doing.» Shaking his head with a smile. Puzzled, he starts tying her up.

-« I really wonder if it will work... Ok, you're all set. »

She tries to move her wrist to break the rope, with no success.

-« I will try to loose it up. Maybe it doesn't have enough space to move and cut the rope. » suggests Boruto after analyzing her movements.

He executes himself, and the princess tried again.

-« I will give you that: it's not that easy... oh I think I got it. »

She breaks free. Sarada looks up and notices the excited and satisfied look he has.

-« Is it your turn? » She asks as she touches his hand.

-« It works, but that doesn't mean I accept to do it. »

-« You know you can trust me. Let me help you, I know you trust me. »

He gives her his wrist. She approaches the ropes and could feel him starting feeling uneasy. She presses her forehead against his, creating intimacy, and continues to tie him up, while he was looking at her, surprised by her touch and her softness toward him. When she finishes, she calmly lets her hand on Boruto's arm, caressing him with her thumb.

-« Ok, you can try. »

Boruto starts to move, but the rope doesn't cut, and he starts mentally panicking. Sarada moves her hands behind his head to caress his hair softly while their forehead still touched. Boruto calms down a bit but was clearly not feeling confident about this.

-« It's ok, take your time. You can do it... I'm with you. »

Finally, he could feel the rope cutting, he intensifies his move to break free. Then, Boruto takes a step back looking at Sarada in the eye. Her eyes and her smile congratulate him but, she says nothing, just smile, waiting for him to give his impression.

-« Well, it worked... I can't say I'm willing to do the mission. »

-« Don't think about the mission right now. Kara was getting in your head, but you're one step closer to get them out. » she says cheerfully.

-« Yeah... »

-« You should be proud. »

-« You think, so do I have a prize? » He hints.

-« You've been enough lucky already, Uzumaki. » pushing his forehead with her finger to tease him, before getting out of him.

-« Well, you started it, Uchiwa? » answers the blond amused.

-« Sorry if it was weird. » She completes.

-« I see what you did there. You know didn't have to do that. » says Boruto trying to expressed gratitude. « I surely don't like Kawaki, but I...»

-« I need my partner to be in the best shape he can be. » cutting him and ignoring her husband's reference, Sarada turns to gives him her back, then gets the other ropes. « Well, you're not perfectly fine yet, so let's try again so you could do it with your eyes close. »

* * *

Later, Inojin comes back and calls the two others to join him.

-« What are you doing up there? »

-« Practicing. »

-« What were you practicing? »

-« We will explain to you, but do you have something?

-« Come, it will be easier to show you on the table. »

They follow him to the kitchen table, where Inojin unrolls a map.

-« The map of Kankui. »

-« Really nice, Good job Inojin! »

-« And, that's not all. I find scripts of interviews they did with those who escaped. Guess what, they all use a crack in the wall. It may be our way in and out. »

-« So, you're suggesting we use the crack to sneak inside? »

-« Yeah, it's less risky than getting captured. We get inside during the night, do our thing and get out without a sound. »

-« It's true. With your plan, Sarada, our way out may be too spectacular. »

-« That's definitely something we could consider. Do you know how many used that crack? »

-« Maybe 15 to 20 persons. »

-« We have no way to know if Code's men figured how people get out, maybe they already know about that crack. »

-« Yeah maybe... but it's still an opportunity. »

-« What else? Which buildings are they using? Where Code stays? Do we know that. »

-« For what I read and know, they keep villagers where the forges are, here. The thugs took the residential area, right here, for themselves. They seem to have a public place, here, where Code is using to give his orders. I'm guessing Code stays in the residential area, but there's no way to know where he stays for sure. »

-« The wall finishes here? » asks Sarada pointed the map.

-« There's a cliff. So, no need for a wall. »

-« Ok. »

-« I agree with Inojin, we should definitely try to get in by the crack. »

-« It doesn't solve everything, unfortunately. » Completes Inojin. « If we try to get Code while he sleeps, we have not idea where he is. We can't just look at each houses, we will get cut. »

-« It's maybe a stupid question, but we will be able to tell who his Code. » asks Boruto.

-« Oh my... that's not a stupid question. I only have a vague description of what he looks like. What about you Inojin? »

-« I never saw him, I have a description too, but we know he has a tattoo on his face. But, you may be right, that won't be enough. »

-« I agree that my plan is risky, but we will know we get the right guy if we are presenting him the prince,» says Sarada.

-« Wait, wait. I've thought about it and that's not that simple, if you get in by the crack, we will be able to bring a weapon. With your plan, there's a chance, Code's thugs make us drop any weapon when we will be around him. »

-« And I don't see myself take him down with only a razor blade. »

-« God you're right, Boruto. Ok, let's summarize: We need to know his face first, get inside Kankui, take him down hopefully without being noticed, and escape. »

-«There must be a way. » Says Sarada reflective. « Just let me sleep on that. »

-« If you have an idea, share it. Three heads are better than one. »

* * *

At night, Boruto enters the room he shares with Sarada, whom she was already laying in the bed.

-« Hey, lost in your thoughts. »

-« Yeah, I have to stop thinking about it, I won't be able to sleep. »

-« Don't pressure yourself to find a solution. Just let ideas come to you. »

-« Easy to say... but, you're right. I have to shut the voice in my head. »

He gives her a smile and puts his head on the pillow.

-« Hey Sara. About today, I want to thank you. »

-« You're not mad that I kinda compel you to do it... plus, there's a chance it was for nothing. »

-« No. I glad that you insisted... You were right: I can't just live like that. I have to face it... and I'm certainly not done with the process. But you did not answer me earlier and it kinda bothers me. What about Kawaki? Was it an act of revenge or something... »

-« I don't want to talk about him.»

-« It's ok if you used me. I can understand that it's difficult for you, but I just want to know, because it just let me confused. »

-« Confused?... don't think about him, he's my problem, not yours. »

-« No, no. It's about me. You know, considering our past, I need to know where we stand. We are teammate, so I want to keep a good relationship between us, I certainly don't want to ruin everything because of revenge or some sort of rebound. So yeah, I want to know why you did that. »

-« I just want... ok listen... I didn't want to complicate things. I just wanted to help you because I can't help but think that could have been me instead of you. And I care about you well-being... I care for you. »

* * *

The very next morning, Chocho shows up.

-« Sara, I come to get you. Since you're not here for long, you come with me and we will spend the day together. »

-« Chocho, I don't know. I have things to do here. »

-« Sarada, what do you have to do that's so important? Whatever it is, it can't be more important than your friends... you know, I think my job is to make sure that you live it up... so, you can help me shop, it's really a challenge to find the perfect fit when you are that thick. » she says slapping the side of her thigh.

Chocho gets red, when she heard the blond in the door frame laughs. She comes to him and starts hitting him, saying:

-« Hey hey you, I haven't said anything the last time when you called me names. But, I did not forget Inojin. I'm not fat, that's what a healthy woman looked like, but how would you know. »

-« wo, wo. I said nothing. »

Chocho stops and notices her mistake, it wasn't Inojin, but Boruto.

-« Boruto! Oh I'm so sorry. I thought you were my stupid friend... If you were not looking so much alike. »

-« Looking alike, it's true! » though Sarada, slowly processing that revelation. She did not notice that before, but it was true, that Inojin and Boruto share some resemblance: blond hair, blue eyes...

Inojin cames laugh at Chocho's mistake, but Boruto notices the flash in Sarada's eye. He understands what catches her attention.

Side by side, Sarada could easily compare them. Boruto is shorter, has a short beard whilst Inojin used to be clean-shaved ( well, maybe not today since his razor is broken ), Inojin a longer hair, but the major difference is Boruto's scar.

-« Don't worry Princess, take your day. »

-« I think, it would be better if I stay. »

-« I can certainly replace you. Come upstairs, you will explain what I need to do to help you while you prepare. »

-« I keep an eye on you, Princess. If you're not here in 5 minutes, I will come to get you myself. » Says Chocho playfully.

* * *

At night, the trio was around the table. Inojin and Boruto explain their reflections.

-« You are right, Code can't know about your scar since you get it while you escaped. »

-« If Inojin takes my place, we can maybe have a better chance to escape... if, we have weapons, of course. »

-« It reduces the risk, and if you can't keep the weapon, we can cancel the plan, and I escape later by the crack. » answer Inojin.

-« ... not really satisfying, but we're getting into something... If you could find a way to be sure we have our weapons near to him. » says Sarada.

-« Maybe the solution is we get them outside the village. We will have a better chance to fight them, and we will be sure to have our weapons. » asks Boruto.

-« Yeah, if we get them outside their camp, we can control the situation. » says Inojin.

-« I like that, if we light a fire or a firework, some of them will get outside the camp, we can certainly take care of them. »

-« Code will not be with them for sure. » Answers Sarada to Boruto. « But maybe, it will be the first part and we bring them the prince the next day... but they will get suspicious. »

-« So, that means no weapon for sure, they will be suspicious,» answers Boruto.

-« Though we had something with the switch, but we're stuck again. » says Sarada, passing her hand on her eyes, a bit discouraged.

-« wait, wait. what about... you get me captured by them, and later Boruto and you use the crack to get in. I will have time to escape. So we will be inside, know his face... the only that left is where he lives.»

-« Basically it doesn't really matter if you or me, but I'm perfectly fine with you taking my place. »

-« We shouldn't just switch the two of you for no purpose. We don't know what Code knows about you. If he notices we are lying we are dead. »

-« Ok, but how can we know where he lives? »

-« Aren't you used to do that kind of work. How do you usually process, Inojin? »

-« The more effective technique is surely to follow him to his home. But, my guess is that it would be too risky, he must always have people around him, and the residential area must be full. »

-« Can you have a disguise, to look like you're with them? »

-« Of course, but I will still have to be discreet. This been quite a while they are here, they must pretty much know each other. »

-« We just need more information. Can I see the map again? You told me there was a cliff. Can we climb it? Is it high? »

-« Yeah, it's climbable. You can't go there by horses, but someone in pretty good shape, can do it... that might be a good idea to take a look before going. »

-« Let's go, right now. »

-« Really, I'm working tomorrow! »

-« We have to, let's go the sooner we leave the sooner we come back. »

-« Ok, go change. I gonna get my spyglass. »

* * *

-« We're too far to see their faces. That be great if we could see Code from here. » says Boruto.

-« Overall, we have a nice view... what if we track Code from here and we see where he leaves. » answers Inojin.

-« If I were him, I would take a palace for myself. There must not have a lot of big houses in that village. Can I borrow the spyglass, Prince Uzumaki? » He gives it to her.

-« Yeah, you have good eyes, maybe you will be good to track him, Princess.

\- « I will try. Yeah, that might work... so, where may he lives... I would probably isolate myself, did you see how many were on the streets? They must be really loud. But, I wouldn't want to be too far either. If something happens, I want to know quickly. »

-« Based on that, we can select a few houses to keep an eye on. » Completes Inojin.

-« and you know what? that cliff is pitch black... We can tie a rope and get down from here, they should not notice. It's safer than the crack. » says Sarada.

-« Yeah, I guess... If we have everything we should get back. »

* * *

Few days later...

-« So, ok let's summarize our plan. Me and Inojin bring the Uzumaki prince to Code. So, we all know what he will look like. We both leave, and they will bring the prince to the local prison. After that, Inojin and I prepare the horse and your disguise as a thug and as the prince. Then, we will climb the cliff and I spy Code until he gets to his residence. When we know where he lives, Inojin will slides down the rope, to enter the village. He will find Code's home and find the easiest way to get in. After that, Inojin will find our prince in prison, and you will subtly switch place and explains what to do. From above, I will keep an eye on you, if you see a red flag, there's danger nearby. Once you leave the house, Boruto, you come to climb up the rope. Inojin, you stay 30 minutes in the prison before joining us... If something goes wrong, I will light a firework, that's will be your chance to escape, while they are surprised. If the plan goes wrong we will meet here, on the opposite side of where they should be going, but near enough for you to join me quick even if you are on foot. So, did I miss anything? »

-« And after we escaped? »

-« It might be goodbyes. We have to prepare to split if it goes wrong. »


	15. Chapter 15

Hey,

wanna say a big thank you for reviews. Even if it's only to say that you love the chapter, it makes me realize that there are real people who are reading. Very encouraging.

-JulianCasablancas

Chapter 15:

-« Fuck Uzumaki gets out of there. »

Sarada thinks while down the hill pretty panic. She gets on her horse and brings the two other with her. She hopes that the firework will help Boruto gets out of that situation. Right now, there was nothing more she could do to help him but get to the urgency spot. Noticing her powerlessness makes her feel uncomfortable. Inojin was already waiting at the spot.

-« Thank god you're ok, Inojin. »

-« Heard the firework, the prince is in trouble? »

-« The last thing I saw was that guards enter Code's house while he was still inside... You should go, you will be safe. »

-« I don't think you understand that the Uzumaki prince is way too important. We should not have let him do it. »

Sarada takes her time before answering, swallowing hard his last comment.

-« He's the one who decides to go after the Kara... »

-«I know. I will just wait a bit to see if he's ok. And you, princess? Have you thought about what you're gonna do with your husband? You surely can't be ok right now? »

-« I try not to think about it right now. »

-« I hope you're sure? »

-« My feeling says that it can't be true, but there are too much evidences, I can't rationally deny it... Do you think you can send an encoded message about Kawaki as soon as possible. Can you send it directly to the Uchiwa castle? »

-« My birds don't know where it is, but I'm gonna send it to my mom, they will make sure to pass the message. Yeah, I can do it tonight if you want? »

-« Perfect... Is that him? »

-« Thanks god, It's him, come. »

Inojin and Sarada approach carefully Boruto.

-« Thank you, we have to go quickly. They are looking for me... » Says the prince out of breath.

-« Wait! What do I write, princess? »

-« I haven't thought about that. »

-« Write to who? Think quick, we have to go. » Says Boruto, looking behind him.

-« It's about her husband. What's your instructions, princess?»

Sarada turns to Boruto like to find any answer in him.

-« Instructions? You don't want to free him, don't you? Anyway, it's your choice. » He says.

-« Inojin, explain what we discover and... asks my mom to execute him. »

-« Wo...Sarada? » intervenes Boruto concerned.

-« Before you ask, yes I'm sure. We get rid of the Kara, I know he's a part of it, so it's logical. Now, we're going.»

-« Sarada, maybe you should wait. »

-« I thought I was the one to decide. »

-« Ok, can't wait to know what you learned, I just hope you're not wrong. Anyway, I don't care for him. Let's get out of here.» He turns to Inojin, « Thanks you for your help, be careful. »

-« You too be careful. We will need a king in one piece. » Inojin puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. « See you next time, princess. »

She forces herself to smile as a response.

Sarada and Boruto ride in the night as fast as their eyes permit them without risking an incident. The more they get away from Kankui, Sarada's anxiety evaporates to make place for anger.

-« They don't seem to have followed us? »

-« Yeah, I'm wanna stop and change really quick? »

-« Ok. »

They stop and get down their horses. He removes his costume.

-« You look mad. » says Boruto

-« No, I'm just thinking that it may be more secure to split. »

\- « I'm not leaving you... » Boruto instantly, making her surprised « What we do with the clothes? »

\- « Let's keep them, we can't leave trace here. Give it to me, I have more space in my luggage.»

\- « Ok, let's continue. We still have a long road ahead. »

They hit the road for the second part.

-« I know you're mad. It's me or... you know, about Kawaki? »

-« Everything's fine. I just don't feel like talking right now. »

-« I'm just asking if it's about me. »

-« Can't you just let it go? I told you I don't want to talk, maybe later but not right now. »

He looks at her with annoyance. She never speaks her mind, could not even give him a simple answer. Sarada reads his stare. Why does he have to always look after her, does she look like a child? Who does he think she is? She is used to be alone and she can handle herself. She decides to give up and ignores him by keeping her eyes on the road, answering:

-« Let's stop it, we won't get anywhere with that conversation. »

-« Agree. »

After about 2 hours of traveling, they reach the sea. The moon and stars were reflecting on the waving water.

-« That's beautiful. »

-« Yeah it is...» responds Sarada. « There's lights over there. Maybe a village? »

-« I hope so, I'm exhausted. »

The prince and princess continue their trip and reach a small village, vibrant of life. Music is playing and people are on the street partying.

-« Well, you might not get the best sleep tonight » says Sarada to her partner who responds with a moan. « Let's find an inn. Maybe we should not be seen with our swords in the village even if they are wrapped. It does not look under the Kara, but we never know. »

-« You want to walk around the village? »

-« Yeah, I think we should. »

-« If we could find a place as far as possible from the noise, I would be grateful ».

-« I agree, I'm not really in the mood for celebrations. »

They circumvent the village when they meet a group.

-« Who is this?» Shouts a woman at our protagonists who do not answer. « Yeah yeah, I'm talking to you. Who is that? »

-« shit » murmurs Sarada.

Sarada and Boruto communicate with each other through their eyes before getting out of the horses. They feel the woman will not let them pass easily. Boruto gives subtly his sword wrapped to the princess. She nobs and takes the reins of both horses. Boruto puts a big smile and his face working his magic.

\- «Hey, hello. Unfortunately, we don't know each other yet. We need help, maybe you can help us. Me and my beautiful fiancee are on vacation. You see, earlier I did not listen to her and one thing led to another we end up getting lost. We traveled all day and are exhausted, so we are looking for a quiet inn. Do you know where we can find one? »

-« Did you hear that Watari? »

\- «What? Don't yell at me» the man yells back at the drunk woman.

\- «The young couple here, they need a place to stay. »

\- « How does it have anything to do with me? »

\- « You're a selfish asshole. »

\- « I asked for nothing, leave me alone.»

\- « Watari! They are on their honeymoon and you're ruining it»

-« We don't want to cause any trouble. We will just continue our road. Please enjoy your night. » Tries Boruto gets away from the situation.

-« A place to sleep? » says Watari. « We should ask Raina, she surely did not rent all her cottages. Let's go. I'm not gonna be the one who ruins your marriage, boy. You can do it yourself... Here drink that! »

-« Ok, thank you for your help. » Boruto answers. « Are you ok, honey? You want me to help you. » Boruto looks at Sarada to make sure she had everything in place to cross the village.

-« Yeah yeah. I'm ok. Don't trouble yourself for me, I'm gonna follow you with the horses. » she answers as she steps in front of the horses to guide them.

-« Drink young boy!... You're lucky, you find yourself a helpful woman. Mine doesn't do anything, never. Really useless. »

-« You know I'm listening, you bastard! »

-« Why don't you listen to something else? »

-« Hey, by the way, what are you celebrating? » Boruto asks to change the subject.

-« It's the Sun festival! You have to fun with us after we find your cottage. »

-« Tell me more about this Sun festival? I'm sorry to ask, but we have not from here.»

-« To be honest it's a reason to drink for a week without having your wife on your back. You will understand that sooner than you think. »

-« Don't say that you're gonna scare him?» says the woman. « and you, what your name, young lady? »

-« Sarada, and you? Sorry, I did not catch your name. »

-« It's Ao. Sarada, I have to tell you... you don't have to worry about what he said. Men talks... they complain a lot, you know, but they never leave, trust me. »

-« Thanks for the advice, Ao.» Answers Sarada smiling uncomfortably.

-« So, where are you from, boy?

-« We're from the north ».

-« Are all women are as beautiful as your wife in the north? Because it may worth have your balls frozen all the time. » laughed the man.

-«... So, what are you doing at the festival? There must have some activities.» Boruto says trying to keep the conservation under control.

The group passes across the village where people were dancing in the middle of the street. They reach the beach where cottages were facing the sea. The old couple brings the prince and the princess to a group that were drinking around a fire in front of one the cottages.

-« Raina! we find people who need a hut.»

-«Who?»

-« Them! »

-« Oh ok... I'm coming back, I'm gonna take care of it, guys... so you need something in particular? »

-« We only need a place to sleep for a couple of days. If we could get something quiet, that would be great. »

-« Do you need two bed?» Asks Raina with a hint of interest.

-« Raina, you idiot! They just got married. »

-« How am I suppose to know? He doesn't have a ring... I don't know why I'm still looking for a man, all the good one getting married one by one... You should wear your ring, before you get in trouble. »

-« oh yeah... » He looks at Sarada for help.

Sarada comes to him giving him her hand, making sure to show her ring to the spectators. He kisses her fingers, before wrapping his fingers around hers.

-« You misunderstand us, we are not married yet. We're only celebrating our engagement. »

-« Thank you very much for renting us. We are really tired, actually we can't wait to get some sleep. » Sarada says snuggling on Boruto. « Oh, and if we can have a more private cottage, that be nice. »

-« Yeah, of course. I have something perfect for you. »

-« Let's get there already. » says Boruto.

-« You don't want to know the price before? »

-« I'm sure it's a fair price, and nothing is too expensive for my fiancee. Ao, Watari, you will have to excuse us but we will need some alone time. »

-« Oh, no problem, kids. We will see you tomorrow. » answers Ao, before she pulls Watari with her to leave the couple alone.

-«I'm gonna show you your cottage, then. There a stable not far, horses aren't allowed on the beach.»

-« Understood, we gonna drop the luggages and I'm gonna brings the horses at the stable. » Answers Boruto.

Raina shows them the most retreat cottage she has. She gives them the keys and leaves them alone. As soon as Raina turns her back, Sarada stops holding Boruto's hand. Boruto was a bit shock by how rough she was. Sarada unpacks, while Boruto takes the horses to the stable Raina talked about. When Boruto comes back he finds Sarada sitten on the sand, arms around her legs looking at the waves. Boruto sits next to her, saying:

-« hey »

-« hey... »

-« You were quite an actress there. »

-« You're good at it, you're a quick-thinker. »

-« Are you ok? »

-« Yeah, I'm just hot. »

-« That is not was I'm talking about. »

-« ... I know. »

-« ok, you don't want talk about it. »

He wakes up, goes inside the cottage, gets out with a towel wearing only underwear and a shirt. He gets in the water, plungs in head. He rinces quickly and gets out of the water. He passes by Sarada's side without looking at her, drying himself, saying:

-« I'm going to sleep... »

-« You don't need help with your bandage. »

-« That will be ok.»

He did not let the princess responds back he was already left.

Later, Sarada joins him in the bed in a arkward silence. Their shoulders nearly touch as they were laying still on their back.

In the morning, Boruto wakes up and notices that the place next to him was empty. Sarada was gone. He puts some pants on and starts looking for her. He finally find her on the pouch of the cottage. The princess was watching the rain falls on the sea, a cup of tea in the hand. She looks at him as he sits on the other chair. He yawns and wipes his eyes. She takes the teapot and serves him.

-« Black? »

-« White... taste like orange »

He nobs before drinking it.

\- « That rain! Guess we're stuck here together. »

Sarada gives him a death glare.

-« I'm joking... So, did Raina brought something else? I'm hungry. »

-« How did you know I didn't get it? Yeah, she brought us breakfast. »

-« You only drink black tea. »

-« Maybe they did not have black tea and I brought something else. »

-« Mmmm... no, you would have get slightly unset that they did not have what you wanted and on your way back, you would have regret not getting anything else because you always drink tea in the morning. But you would have been too proud to go back a second time. »

Sarada serious face cracks a smile, he knows her quite well.

\- Sounds like something I would do... »

Boruto gives a small smile back, before he starts picking some food from the basket Sarada gives him.

\- So, yeah Raina passes about 20 minutes ago. She did not look her best, I think she goes back to sleep. »

\- Don't tell me, those people know how to have fun. I thought I would never sleep for all their noise. I wonder if our new friends will remember us. You know, Watari and Ao? »

-« I hope not. »

\- « You really don't like people? »

\- «Tell me you did not find them annoying »

Boruto shrugs, Boruto stands up quickly and gets inside. Curious Sarada approaches to see what he was doing.

\- «You're going somewhere?»

\- «Yeah, I'm gonna go to the public bath, since it must be empty.»

\- «That's smart. I gonna come with you... you really think your scars gonna rise suspicions. »

\- «I don't know... anyway I don't like when there's too much people in the baths. » half-lied Boruto.

They walk under the rain, the temperature had really cool down. By the time, the reach their destination, they were wet.

\- « It was a terrible idea, now everything wet, hope it will dry during the time we will be washing. » complaint Sarada.

\- « I thought rain did not bother you. »

After her bath, Sarada waits for Boruto finally shows up.

-« Oh my god, look at that sun. »

During their bath, the sun comes out and the temperature starts rising again. Boruto goes outside and looks at the blue sky.

-« It's really paradise here. »

Sarada gets outside and starts wincing.

-« What is it? » Boruto asks.

-« Not much, but I'm not really a beach person. I easily get sunburns. »

-« oh yeah, you're really pale. My mom and my sister are like that too. You know what, you should get a hat. »

-« We can look around the market, there most be one place where I can buy decent one. »

They visit the village, looking at the stands without really paying attention.

-« How does it look? »

-« Good, I guess. »

-« Yeah, I don't know... let's go somewhere else. »

-« Hey Sara... »

Boruto stops her, by gently grabbing her forearm.

-« I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. You were right, I try to tell you what to do. And I had no rights. I'm sorry, »

-« What? »

-« You were right to be mad at me, next time I will be supportive your decision. »

-« oh that... No need to apologize. »

-« So, that was not why we were upset? » Boruto asks moving a little closer to her, really curious. « Sara, I will need you to tell me what happenned there, that convince you that Kawaki was with them. »

-« Maybe, but that's certainly not the moment. »

His touch, his proximity, makes her recoil and she frees herself from his grip.

-« oh no no no, not a dispute. » Says Ao meeting them. « You are way too young to be mad at eachother. »

-« Goodafternoon Ao. How are you feeling today? » asks Boruto.

-« Oh wonderful, my dear. Tell me what can I do to make you both feel wonderful too. »

-« It's ok, you already did too much for us. »

-« What were you fighting about? »

They look at eachother before Sarada drops:

-« I just have a hard time finding the perfect hat. »

-« My poor child, I can help with that. Didn't I tell you, me and Watari have a store? And to tell you the truth, you both need some help. How could you wear black, you're gonna burn alive? And you, what about the long sleeves? Come on, I will show you what we got? »

-« That's very kind. »

-« But, you have to promise me to never fight again for such silly things. »

-« We will try our best, Ao. »

-« I did not catch your name last night, what is it? »

-« Oh it's Mitsuki. »

-« Mitsuki! » Ao repeats. « Watari, I find the cute couple of yesterday. »

Watari arrives, and welcome them. Watari and Ao, help them find some bright clothes. Boruto insisted to get long sleeves, even if the old couple protested.

-« Hey you, Sarada, do you have a dress for today? I think I have the perfect dress for you. You're gonna get all the attention. »

-« You know, I don't really like to draw attention. »

-« It's nothing too fancy. » Ao shows her a maxi dress with a slit on the front. « What do you think? You would look good. »

-« Let's take it, you will need something to wear tonight, for the Sun festival. » Says Boruto.

-« Ok, why not. »

« Well it's alright 16h. It's time for a drink don't you think, boy? » Asks Watari.

-« Yeah sure. »

-« You have to drink a lot with that heat. » laugh the old men.

Watari brings Boruto to the backyard of his property and offers him a beer. The backyard was shared by the neighbors and some were alright playing music, drinking and starting games.

-« You got a scar. » Watari asks pointing Boruto's face. « I have an uncle, he's dead today, and he had a scar on the eyes but he loses his eyes too. »

-« You don't know how it happened to him? »

-« Yeah, it was an accident, he was a lumberman. But you know it did not stop him. What do you do for living, Mitsuki? You seem in good shape. »

-« oh I help on the fields. I don't have one by my own, but people pay me to do the hard work. » thanks to the time he spends with Sumire, he will be able to stand a conversation about his fake job.

-« That's a rough job. You should think about getting a store. All you have to do is talk. You have charisma, you know. I'm sure you would be good at selling... I don't want to kill myself at work. I just don't think that's what life is about. I'm sure the gods want us to have fun, we have to show how grateful we are by enjoying our stay on earth. »

-« You're right, work should not be our priority, but people have to eat... I have to ask you, how do you live the war? You don't seem too affected by the kara. »

-« They cause us no problem. Sometimes they need to get some food or medicine, as long as we collaborate, they do not bring troubles. »

-« I see. » Answers Boruto trying to hide his disgust.

Sarada gets out of the changing room, to meet Ao.

-« Yeah, it fits perfectly. »

-« Oh darling at your age you could wear anything. You will have to get outside and get some sun, you will look more healthy with some tan. »

-« I never really tanned. »

-« Oh, just go meet your beautiful fiancee, I'm sure he will compliment you. »

-« Thank you for your help Ao. »

-« That's my pleasure darling.» she answers with a sweet voice, before shouting « Watari, just the girl something to drink please. »

-« Why you don't do it yourself? »

-« I'm busy working in OUR store, you ungrateful. »

The group takes a first drink in the backyard, and later, they leave to get to the festival. They meet people, they eat, and they drink.

-« Boy you seem like a good drinker, I need your help with that challenge. »

Later that night...

Sarada was looking at Boruto from her bench.

-« Why don't we play another game that doesn't include drinking » trying to slow down on the alcohol.

Sarada has a laugh and looks down at her drink. Even though, she's the one who used to travel, she can see that she doesn't have his ability to make connections with people like him. She sighs and takes a sip before wincing, tasting the hardness of the rum. Thoughts invade her head and twist her inside. She feels rushes of anger coming in her like waves crashing. As much as she tries to not think about, not even mention his name, he just comes back to her over and over. She was feeling very useless: away from home, feeling stupid that she lets the man she hopes to love for the rest of her life tricked her and how she almost sacrifice the relationships of her empire with the Byakugan's because of him. ... Deep down, she was angry at herself. She doesn't even know if she will be able to show her face again at the Sharingan empire, she was so ashamed to have married a former Kara's member. She puts her people in danger. How can she even claim she's the heir...

The princess feels something on her shoulder, she turns to see Boruto sits next to her. He grabs her drink from her hand and drink it one shot.

-« You have to save me from them, I think they plan to kill me. » He says playfully.

-« Mitsuki, I want my revenge. Come back here. »

-« Sorry, no revenge for you. There's someone else more important that I have to take care of. » Answers the blond prince, pulling his partner toward him, keeping an arm around her.

Sarada was a bit confused. She turns to Boruto and notices a bit on concern in his eyes but he has a smile on his face, pretending everything was fine.

-« So, what do you want to do? There's maybe some games. Card? Maybe I drink too much for that. »

-« If you want to quit drinking, why you drank mine? » answers the princess irritated.

-« Let's take a break from drinking for now, you and me. Ok? »

-« Why should I? »

-« Hey you two. Being in love is not a reason to isolate yourself, we're here to have fun tonight. Here! » says a friend of Ao, filling up their cup. « Empty cups look sad to me. »

-« Not for me, thank you. »

-« Thank you very much, I was about to get some more. » says Sarada taking a sip, looking defiant at her partner.

-« I haven't seen you dance alright, don't you like the music? » continue the woman.

-« No the music is great actually. That's a great idea. » Boruto stands and gives his hand to Sarada. « Will my fiancee join me for a dance? »

-« Honey, you know I'm not a great dancer. »

-« You're terrible, but you will be the prettiest one. »

-« Sorry, I'm not in the mood of dancing. »

-« I don't want to get my fiancee angry by dancing with another woman. Come, I will guide you. »

-« You should go, young girl. Enjoy your youth and anyway people are too drunk to notice your ability. »

Sarada gives him her hand, but still hold your drink in her hand as protection. He brings her near the musicians where others were dancing on the sound on the guitar and the sensual voice of the singer. He turns to her and brings her hand up.

-« Get me a spin » He asks.

Nearly rolling her eyes on him, she none the less spins on herself and feels Boruto's hand landing on her hip to start dancing.

-« That's ridiculous. I told you I don't dance. » she says in a low voice pretty angry to be forced to be that near to him right now.

-« Can you do something else than complaining? » he answers starting to be more aggressive. « Just pretend you're happy and try to enjoy the night, can you do that? »

-« It kinda hard to enjoy myself with having you on my back, controlling me. »

-« Controlling you? Where the fuck that comes from? »

-« Maybe you didn't want to control how much I drink. Trust me a don't want to be dancing with you right now. »

The princess takes a sip creating a distance between them. Mad, Boruto takes the cup from her hand and strongly throws in a fire near him, creating a big flame, making her in awe. He comes back to her and grabs her more firmly than before to dance. Feeling her gaze on him, he continues speaking:

-« Now, I have enough. Don't you notice how unpleasant you are toward me? You play the victim since Kankui, but you don't let me any place to help you. »

He looks at her intensely while their faces were really close.

-« People will notice, you're angry. » Says the Uchiwa.

-« And you, concentrate on your dancing. » Teasing her back.

Boruto puts himself behind her to let them a chance to calm down a bit, by not facing each other. He still presses himself against her, holds her hip and hand. He takes a breath of the perfume of her hair and enjoys it when:

-« What was that? »

-« It was nothing. » answers the prince, afraid of being cut. Sarada turns her face to look at him, pretending to enjoy the moment.

-« Why did you throw my drink? You think I have a problem with alcohol. »

-« Should I remember you what happened at my sister's wedding? »

-« Why do you bring that up? » Sarada asks stepping on his foot.

-« I'm trying to help you not to make a fool of yourself. You were mad at Kawaki back then and you are in the same situation right now... So yeah, I think you have a problem. »

She pushes him away, leave him to give her wedding ring in the bowl of a beggar. She comes back to him, giving her hand to show him. He takes it before she pressing her on his chest when she reaches his ear.

-« Happy? It's over. That's what you wanted anyway proving I was wrong all that time. »

He roughly restart the dance.  
-« You're really stubborn, I have nothing to do with any of that. »

He caresses her hair, to grab her head and force her to look at him.

-« You have no reason to be mad at me and you know that. »

-« You don't have stay if you're not happy. »

-« Yeah, maybe... »

He winces when he feels her nails scratching him. He separates from her in an instant to grab her hand. He makes her turn and enrolls her in his arms.

-« Can you just give me alone some time? You're really suffocating me. »

-« I'm just supportive, I always am. The problem here is you, Sara. You're playing solo. »

-« I don't need you. »

-« Why do you always have to be the tough one? »

Both of them were mad and could not focus on anything else then their partner. The Uchiwa separates from him, but tangled on her feet. The Prince prevents her from falling by pulling her against him, holding her waist.

-« You should hold to me more. » He says literally and figuratively, leaning on her to show how serious he was.

-« You are not in charge of me. »

-« I never said I was. When will you stop pushing me away? »

-« I think I need another drink. » pushing him away, but he gets to her, keeps her against him by pinning her against a wall.

-« Like it will solve anything. »

-« Ok, that's enough you leave me, now. »

-« I'm not leaving, do you know how much I waited for you to talk to me. Now, we're talking. » hitting the wall behind her.

-« I have enough, I'm going. Or maybe you're planning to force me to stay,» she answers, approaching his face defiant, before trying pushing him away with not with much success since she has limited room for maneuver.

-« You're really impossible, Uchiwa. » angrily grabbing her shoulder, shaking her.

-« and you're an idiot. So you're freaking leaving me alone. » Sarada says before slapping him.

Shock Boruto, recoil from her. His reaction wakes Sarada up, surprised by herself.

-« Bor... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... »

In a jump, she reaches to him, holds him against her while caressing the cheek she hurted. He looks at her slowly. Feeling he was quite angry, she tightened her hug, worried.

-« You should go. » He says trying to compose himself.

He takes her forearms to push her away from him, he even stops looking at her.

-« Bor...» she comes back to him posing her hands on his chest. « I don't know what to say. »

-« I have enough, if you don't leave, I will. » He looks down at her, serious. His wet hair sticking on his face.

-« Let's just forget about this... »

-« I said I had enough. » He says sharply.

-« Well, I don't! » grabbing her shirt violently.

-« Do you even know what you want, you're gonna make me crazy! »

-« I don't know! » she says sharply.

The prince grabs her face and kisses her roughly. Passing his hands on her back, giving her a rush of warmth. She was holding on the affection like she was depending on it. After the shock, she comes down to him.

-« You really are a stubborn princess. » He says lifting her up, grabbing her thighs. « I don't know what I'm gonna do with you. » he says in a mix of angriness and passion.

-« and you're...»

He cuts her again with a kiss. She grabs his head to intensify their embrace when she notices that his hair was wet. She separates and passes her hands on his wet shirt, revealing his chest. She starts laughing and rolls her arms around his shoulders.

-« Everyone is gone, there's a rainstorm. »

Noticing his surroundings, he starts laughing too. How could they be so focus on each other that they did not notice what was happening around them? He takes her under the rain.

-« What are you doing? » trying to escape playfully.

-« That's all you deserve! » He kids her.

He reaches a table under a rooftop and sit on the bench still her against him, under the sound of lightning. He grabs the bottle of wine left and drink from it.

-« Though we weren't drinking anymore. »

He brings the wine to her mouth and tries to make her drink, not without spilling some, making her laugh. She collapses a bit on the table, passing her hands on her face.

-« Oh my... What are we doing, Uzumaki? »

-« Now, we do what we should have done before. »

-« ... »

-« Not kissing, I meant talking. Just to be clear. »

She takes another sip from the bottle, looking at the rain falling.

-« Earlier, I know you only wanted to help. »

-« You already apologize one time today, be careful not to get used to it. »

She playfully push his face away. He smiles back to her, and they stay a long moment looking at each other. He starts touching her wet trying to comb them, he asks:

-« Can I know what happened in Kankui? »

She separates temporarily to grab a bottle of rum and drinks quickly.

-« Oh my god, it might make no sense, I drank too much to explain it correctly... When I saw the tattoo on Code's face, I realize how similar it was to Kawaki's, that one under the eye. And then, it hits me when I reflect about was we know about the other members... They are roman numerals. »

-« Numbers? »

-« Yeah, it was written on his face that he was with the Kara all the time. Code was 6, Boro with 3 lines, he was 3, and Delta is 1... so, Kawaki is nine. »

-« Wow, never thought of that. »

-« So, yeah. I don't think I need any more confirmation. »

Seeing that she was a bit depressed by that, he says:

-« I'm lucky to have a smart partner like you. »

She cups his face to caress him, giving him a thrill, that he tames with a sip.

-« Are you ok? Are you cold? » He asks touching her arm to measure her temperature.

-« I'm ok. I'm not that fragile you know. »

-« I know, I know. » Slightly separating from her to face the storm.

-« I'm teasing you, I know how caring you are. »

-« Yeah, maybe too much for your taste. »

-« No, it's good to know that you have my back. » She says laying her head on his shoulder.

After a moment, Sarada asks:

-« Do you miss you dad? »

-« Yeah, but... to tell the truth, I knew he was dead when I was imprisoned. So, I was just dead worried about my mother and my sister. Definitely, life would be easier if he was with us. I don't know, it's like everything was possible with him and we felt protected. »

-« Yeah that's true. He was convincing. In fact, he was right all along. If we had a united front, it would have been different and they both would be alive. Gosh my father was stubborn. »

-« You're really his daughter...» the prince kids her, then he just continue «I have to tell you, king Uchiwa was a fucking a-hole. » He says it with a smile. Sarada laughs and takes a sip of wine. « I never heard him use any titles, beside for you and your mother. »

-« and he called you a brat all the time, I remember. »

-« It's true! And, gosh he was scary. When we were at the Sharingan castle, he asked about you and me. I swear I thought he figured out. And yet, I still think that he's the coolest guy ever I met in my life. Gosh, I wanted to be like him. »

-« So, you told him nothing? » says Sarada between two laughs. « He died without knowing. Maybe, it's best that way. We were really reckless, we did even know each other that much. »

-« yeah. Wait...»

Boruto approaches to kiss her.

-«What are you doing? » she says with a smile.

-« Just let me. »

He kisses her and then looks at the ceiling:

-« See Sasuke, you can't nothing against me now. »

With exasperation, Sarada laughs. They look at each other in silence, until Sarada says:

-« I think your father knew. »

-« Maybe... he told me some weird things about you. »

-« What? Like what? »

-« Just... I don't know, he clearly liked you. He thought you would become a fine rule. »

-« Oh, he's so sweet, he was such a good man... You know he once covers me in front of my dad. He lied saying that I was with him, while I was with you. »

-« Thank to him, I'm alive today... In fact, thanks to both of them, we are alive because of them. We will make it count. »

He looks away, thinking, while she was looking at him. She likes it when he has that spark. The rain has almost stopped, Sarada stands up with the bottle of rum and gets in the street, waiting for the prince. She steps in a puddle. She takes off her wet shoes, and throw them.  
-« Then, let's make the more of it. Do you think you can catch me? » She says giving him a challenging look, taking a sip.

He just starts running after her, while she escapes. They fool around the village, continue drinking and making out. Ending up on the beach, dancing very close to each other. Sarada separates to him, facing the ocean, and starts undressing.

-« What are you doing? »

-« It hot again, are you joining me? »

She turns to him topless. In a smile, he starts unbuttoning his shirt, before pushing it down. He takes away his pants then grabs her, lifts her and starts kissing her breast. She grabs his face to kiss him as he brings her deeper and deeper into the water.

Boruto wakes up in the morning, feeling a bit like shit. He turns and notices Sarada only in underwear, sleeping. He covers her, and cuddles a bit, putting his hand on her hips. With her light-sleep, Sarada wakes up easily feeling him. She notices a bit her position, and moans, trying to hide. Then, the tiredness wins and she goes back to sleep.

Later Boruto, wakes up again and kisses the neck of her partner. He did not expect what happened last night, but he feels very happy to have released his desires for her. The images of last night come back to him, making him smirk. Pressing her against him, her expression before she kissed him, pressing his hands on all the curves of her body... Sarada wakes up again.

-« Bor... oh my god. » covering her face.

Seeing that she was not ready to wake up, he stands up and leaves to get her breakfast. All the morning Sarada wakes up a bit, remembering the night and feels ashamed, before getting back to sleep. She will have to figure out what to do with Boruto.

The Uzumaki comes back, putting the grocery aside, he sits next to her.

-« Hey, I bring food. Are you ready to wake up? »

As she slowly opens her eyes with a moan.

-« How are you feeling? »

-« Not good »

-« I have some water. You should have some. » He says while getting back at his bags. « And guess what? I find black tea. »

Sarada sits while covering herself, feeling tired.

-« How can you be like that? You drank as much as me. »

-« Oh, I always recovered fast. My dad was like that too. Here, drink. »

-« Thanks. »

She drinks then gets a shirt near to put it on.

-« About last night... did we sleep together? »

-« There's no way, I could have. It's a miracle we get back to the hut. I found your dress on the beach earlier. » says Boruto finding the whole think pretty funning whilst she was disgusted.

-« Oh god! » The drunk shame kicks. « I really strip outside. »

-« I don't think nobody saw it. And, it's not like they know who we are... What is sure is that those people know how to party for sure... Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you want me to prepare the tea? »

-« Yeah, tea would be great. What did you get to eat? »

They get on the balcony to eat. Taking a sip of tea, Sarada notices something missing, she looks at her finger where her wedding ring was.

-« Do you remember that you give it to a beggar? that was cool. »

-« Yeah, that rings a bell... He needs it more than I do... »

-« Do you think Inojin's letter reaches your mom yet? »

-« It's possible. »

-« What do you think she will do? »

-« I may be a widow by now. I don't know, she doesn't kill needlessly. It depends on how your friend explained it. »

-« You're ok with that. »

-« I think so. »

Boruto puts a comforting hand on her thigh. The Uchiwa wanted to talk to him but could not find the words or the courage. His touch doesn't last that long tho.

-« I guess we will stay another day, so you can recover. It's really a beautiful day. » He stands up and puts himself under the sunlight. « I think I could live here all my life. »

Sarada notices how happier he is, today. It almost feels like she's facing him as a kid, but it remains her of how he was about 3 years ago when they met: more playful and always very caring. What was she doing? she thought feeling bad, regretting... She doesn't want that relationship back, why did she do that?

-« Hey, you're ok? »

-« Yeah, I'm just tired. »

-« ... »

-« Be glad, you recover fast. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Everything's hurt. Boruto's sleep was disturbed by the noise on the cell before his. Boruto instantly gets nervous. Didn't they do enough to him? But, the thugs don't come for him instead, they are throwing a guy in the cell in front of his. Boro approaches the poor guy, who seems in the same position as Boruto.

-« When will you learn? You're really just a useless piece of meat. You're gonna learn. »

The prince waits for the bad guys to leave before asking the man who hasn't move yet:

-« Hey, are you ok? »

The guy moans. Use all his forces to move but he gives up. Boruto could barely see him in the dark but could hear his suffering.

Later,

-« Hey, you're awake. You have to eat something. »

The guy tries to sit down, he faces the prince who talked to him and was sharing his ration, by reaching to him. He looks around and passes a hand on his face in exasperation.

-« Don't need anything. Mind your own thing. »

-« I don't mind sharing...You're ok? They weren't soft with you. Come on take that, you need it more than I do. »

He reaches the food, but instead of taking it, he hits Boruto's hand, and the food drops on the floor.

-« Happy now...» The guy says before Boruto grabs him and pulls him to hits him on the cell metal poll.

-« Are you out of your mind? What are you trying to do? »

-« Little prince wants to help people? »

-« Hey tough guy, I'm trying to keep us alive here. Don't be an idiot! »

-« Let go of me. »

Boruto let him go. Take a look at the wasted food on the floor before going back to the other prisoner who giving him a mad gaze.

-« Who are you? How to you know who I am? »

-« Let go, dude. »

The two men ignore each other for a while but Boruto did not give up. He have been alone for so much time, now that he has someone he couldn't just let it go. That guy is probably just shock or afraid.

-« What's your name? »

-« ... »

-« I'm Boruto Uzumaki. »

-« Like I don't know. »

-« You know me? »

-« ... maybe. »

-« What's your name? »

-« ... »

-« Come on, I told you mine, you can just give me a name. »

-« Don't try to be my friend. »

-« I'm just asking for a name. »

-« I don't have a name. end of this conversation. »

-« How can you not have a name? Everybody has a name. What people call you? »

-« Fuck off, dude. »

-« Hey 9, you sleep well. »

9? Guards were talking to the guy in the other cell.

-« Don't worry, we don't come for you but for our little princess. »

At that moment, they turn to Boruto who knew what is going to happen.

When they finish interrogating Boruto, they just left his body on the floor on his cell. The other looks at him but Boruto just stays still. He tries to ignore, but slowly he examines the body before him. Even if it's really dark, he could see his back covers in blood. He could not hold his expression of disgust. God, they will really kill him, what are they gonna do to me, he thought. He turns his back on the corpse, trying to ignore it. Time passes and the prince doesn't wake up, but at one point he starts muttering.

...

Boruto is still in a daze when he recovers conscience. His back hurts him so much that he was stock on his stomach, trying to stay still.

-« You're awake? »

Boruto pants.

-« Dude, it's been 2 days. »

-« 2 days? »

-« 2 days you're barely conscious. You have to drink and eat. »

The prince opens his eyes slowly, his mouth was dry. He notices bowls of water and old food, 3 feet from him. He used his last force to reach it, before falling asleep.

When he wakes up, he tries to sit against the wall, then notices the other prisoner looking at him.

-« So, what did I miss? » Boruto jokes.

-« ... You're lucky to be alive. »

-« They won't get us, we're stronger than that. »

-« ... »

-« Stop looking at me like that. I will start believe you like me. »

-« How the fuck you're alive? »

-« ... 9 is that your name. That's a weird name. »

-« mmmhh... »

-« 9 »

-« You wouldn't understand... What did they do to you? »

-« I kinda don't want to remember. We're in hell, 9.»

-« mmm... »

-« ... If you knew how much I miss my mom, my dad, my sister, everything, right now. »

-«... yeah, I kinda know. You muttered a lot of things. »

-« Really ? » Says Boruto concerned.

-« You talked a lot about your family and food... you had conversation with yourself... »

-« ... hope I did not talk too much. »

-« ...By the way, who is Sarada? »

-« What? »

-« When you divagated you said the name Sarada. It's your mother? »

-« For real? What did I say?» with a smirk on his face.

-« I'm not sure. You muttered... You were just emotive. Is she dead? You seemed sorry. »

-« I don't know... It's not my mother. It's a girl. »

-« I see. »

-« Really happy to talk to you, it helps. »

-« yeah, whatever. »

...

Sarada frowns and touches her legs that were burning.

-« You're ok? » Says Boruto with a smirk.

Boruto gets out of the water and comes back to Sarada who was sitting on the sand, hiding under her hat. She lifts her head to look at him. She holds a smirk. He was looking good. He gets his body back and she can't say that the scars give him the bad boys vibe. And his underwear doesn't leave to much for imagination. He really was more confident than before.

-« Hey, the water is good you should try it. »

-« No thanks, I'm already feeling my skin burn. »

-« Come on, just dip your feet. Come with me. »

He gives her his hands, she gives up and takes it. She stands up and feels Boruto circling her waist. She pulls him back. He frowns.

-« Everything's ok? »

-« We have to talk. »

-« Ok? »

-« mmm... I don't want to get our relationship back. I'm sorry. What happens yesterday shouldn't have happens. »

-« ... You're right it's too soon. »

-« Bor. » She reaches to him seriously. « We'd fun back then, but I want to be clear: it's over for me. I don't want to go back. »

-« ... Is there a reason? I did something wrong? »

-« No, no absolutely not. You're really nice, I just don't think we're a good match. »

...

Having someone to share his time with was a real blessing for Boruto, who was isolated for god knows how long. 9 wasn't really a talkative guy, but day after day he learns to appreciate having someone who treats him like a human being.

-« How was it like to be a prince? »

-« Oh man, you know, it's everything. I had everything, but it comes with a price. You're free to have whatever you want, everybody wanted to be my friend, every day I ate what I wanted and you know women were just always kind with me. It was amazing. And what about you? »

-« There's nothing about me, I'm nothing, I have nothing. »

-« You have a family. »

-« ... »

-« Come on, it's always me who's talking. You have nothing to lose, we might never get out of here. »

-« ... For as long as I can remember, I was with the Kara, I don't remember any family... »

-« For real? But why... That's terrible. »

-« ... whatever. »

-« You must have someone. You must a friend or maybe there's a girl. »

-« No, not anymore. »

-« Gosh, that's sad... At least you have me. »

-« We're all alone, always, anyway. Look, you're a prince and nobody comes to get you. »

-« ... But they think about me. »

-« Think what you want... »

-« If Sarada is alive, I think she's looking for me. Every day, I hope she comes and opens that door, to get me out of here. »

-« Don't dream too much. »

-« And you, dream more. Everything can happen. »

...

-« Boruto? »

-« yeah? »

-« Can you tell me how was your life? »

-« You must be really bored to ask me that. » Says Boruto with a smirk to kid 9.

So, Boruto starts telling his story, about his family, the war... Telling his story was really an escape to Boruto and he just keeps going on and on, not even noticing if 9 was listening to him.

-«... and then, it was the first time I saw her, princess Sarada Uchiwa. I still have her image in my mind, she was really beautiful, all in red and gold. The dress she was wearing... you should have seen her in a dress she was gorgeous. And she's smart. When I was thinking she was vulnerable, she manages to get our prisoners back and to cause chaos in my troop. But, I was able to keep her... Gosh, I kept her really close to me and I can explain how, but we just had a relationship. I don't think I ever been happier in my life. The princess is just so... I've never met another woman like her, so strong, so proud, so brilliant... she sees everything and she plans ahead. I wish I will be able someday to just waking up next to her again.»

-« Wow, you really are in love. »

-« Maybe. Every man you would have felt the same, I think. »

...

-« Hey 9, still hungry? »

-« You have something left. »

-« Yeah, I think I'm getting used to eating less. Do you want it? »

-« Yeah... »

Coming from the dark, Delta and Jigen shows up.

-« Well, well 9. Look like your making friend. So cute! » Says Delta.

-« It's the moment for your redemption. »

-« What? What are you gonna do? »

They didn't answer and just brings 9 aways. Hours later the door opens again and the guard comes to get Boruto. As usual in their torture, they tied him up, but Boruto heard something different, 9. He was out of his mind, what did they do to him?

They order 9 to whip Boruto. Each time 9 refuses he was punished instead, and they did it until he breaks and does it.

9 did not return to his cell after that day. But, they make him do it again, 2,3, 4 times. When one day, they ask 9 to skin Boruto. 9 refuse and they start peeling a small part of his own skin, they did it until 9 finally cut the skin of Boruto. The cries of the prince get to 9, who has tears falling on his cheek...

-«9! You're ready, you are coming with me. » says Delta entering her room.

9 follows her, with a small army they did a surprise attack on a village. The fight was easy to win. Delta asks 9 to comes inside a house where he met a small family tied up.

-« That's the leader and his family. Now, you show me your loyalty and you kill them. »

-« You're killing the kids too? »

-« Yeah, whatever. Maybe, just the boy. »

-« Please, I can't. »

-« 9, you're one of us, you're acting like one of us. You will get used to it. »

-« Please. »

-« You know that you will face consequences. Do it quickly if you want to be kind. »

9 just did it. He kills the father, the mom, but for the boy, it was too hard for him. His sister was crying beside of him, calling his name «Kawaki».

-« I can't, Delta. »

She heartlessly stabs the kid in the leg.

-« Now, you can put him out of his misery. »

Wanting to cry, 9 did it. Then, he falls on the floor, stun.

-« I knew you could do it. Now, get up. »

-« Just let me a moment. »

-« So precious. Stay on the floor if you want. I have things to do. » She steps on him.

Delta leaves the little house where they were. 9's tears fall again. He killed that boy. Why is it his life? Why him? He tries to stand up, he takes a look at those he just killed. In disgust, he just turns his head and saw the forest. It doesn't have to be his life. That's the moment he escapes to become Kawaki.

...

Days later, the prince and the princess reach their next destination, a town now known for the vice. Prostitution, gambling, never-ending parties were now the center of its economy since Kara took control. Our protagonists enter the room they rent.

-« Two beds. »

-« Yeah, that's a change. » answers Boruto.

Sarada lets her luggage next to one futon, before sitting on it.

-« Really hope, we will find information about Kara here. »

-« I think you had a good idea, there's a great chance one of them is here. We will try to reach to Mitsuki after. He can maybe help us.»

-« It's just not really my cup of tea, here... Let's get to it. I'm gonna do a little visit, you're coming? »

-« In fact, I'm a bit tired, I think I gonna stay here for a bit. Anyway, it will get interesting tonight. »

Sarada was surprised, he did not follow her. She hopes he's not mad at her. She comes back 3 hours later, but the prince was not in their room. Sarada finds him in the restaurant of the inn. She barely notices him, but she heard his recognizable laugh. She follows the sound and finds him with 4 beautiful young ladies. She sighs before meeting them. What is he doing?

-« Here you are! » She trying to act.

-« Hey! Ladies, let me introduce you to my sister, Sakura. » he invented.

-« Yes, his sister. » she repeated.

They greet each other, then Sarada looks heavily at Boruto.

-« Do you want to join us? Mikoto, here, celebrate her engagement.» He asks her, showing her ring.

-« No thank you. Mother just wanted to know if you have cleaned underwear on you because she's just cleaning a batch. » she improvs.

-« yeah, just tell her I'm fine, and I might come back late tonight. »

-« Perfect... Can I talk to you for a moment in private? »

-« Sure! »

He follows her.

-« oh god, you give me a hard time. Good line tho! » starts Boruto speaking about what she says about him in front of the girls. « I don't know how I will recover from that. »

-« What are you doing, Uzumaki? »

-« Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. It's not a trap, nobody watches me, I'm not drinking too much... You know I can mix good time and work. »

Sarada looks at him with no more arguments, she looks at the table where the girl is talking.

-« Your sister?! Really! You think they will believe that. We surely don't look alike. »

-« Well, too late. I knew you would not be thrill about this but...»

-« but, you still want to spend the night with them. »

-« I've not said that! » He says.

Sarada has a repulsed face.

-« Well, do what you want? It's not like you own me anything. »

-« You're sure you don't want to come? A group like that is a great cover. »

-« No, thank you. »

\- « Later! »

He kisses her on the forehead like he often does to Himawari before going back to the girls. What was that, think Sarada. Is he trying to make her jealous or something?

The princess waits, waits and waist for him all night long.

Boruto wakes up and instantly falls into Sarada's stare.

-« Hey morning! »

-« What was that yesterday, where were you? »

-« Just give me a moment. Do we have something to eat? »

-« Uzumaki that's not funny. Where were you ? »

-« Calm down. »

-« That's not what I signed for, a partner whom spend the night with some girls, and only comes back when the sun is rising. What are we doing? »

-«Wait! Did you wait for me until the morning? »

-« ... »

-« Anyways I already told you it was for the mission. Guess what, I met a Kara member. »

-« What? How? »

Proud of himself, Boruto stands, approaches Sarada, and takes her plate.

-« That's mine. » She says unimpressed.

-« Working makes me hungry. »

-« Stop that. You did not work, you were just lucky. I would appreciate you tell me before doing stupid things. »

-« I just went with the flow, couldn't expect to meet those girls. You just had to come with me. If you weren't a party-pooper. »

-« Yeah right, just tell me what happened? »

-« The girls starts drinking here, but it got interesting when we moves to a Game room. The security was tight, so I assume there was something going on. So, I played and with the help of the girls, I won... a lot. And at one moment, they comes get us. »

-« You cheated? »

-« I helped my luck. »

Boruto searches in his pants and takes out a key.

-« Nice, I haven't lost it. So, they get me to Victor, it's a Kara member and they gives us gifts. I left everything to the girls but that key. It'a hotel room. »

-« Why he did that? »

-« I don't know, I guess he wanted us to stay longer so we will lose what we won. »

-« ... »

-« So, did I do great? »

-« That's ok. He didn't recognize you? »

-« No, I don't think so... Can't wait to see the room. »

Later, they visit the hotel which was huge with 4 floors. Boruto meets the receptionist.

-« Hi, sir. »

-« Hi, I received a room from Victor. » showing the key.

-« Of course. Your room are on the 3rd floor. Look for that sign. » she says pointing the sign on the key. « Enjoy your stay. »

Before entering the room, Sarada and Boruto heard people having fun in the room before theirs. The room is luxurious, the view is beautiful.

-« Not bad. » Says Sarada looking at the window. « therefore, the neighborhood is not that great. » seeing hookers waiting in the streets.

Boruto lays down on the bed.

-« That's great. We should upgrade our hotel rooms. »

Sarada looks around. She opens the bedside cabinet and recoil, covering her face in surprise.,

-« What, what? What is it? »

She starts laughing. Boruto comes to see what makes her react that way. In the cabinet, there's multiple size penises, lube, other kinky stuff. The prince brings his fist to his mouth to control his laughing.

-« Of course, it had to be a love hotel. » she says between two laughs.

-« I swear I didn't know. » start laughing too

-« I know... and you laid on the bed, that's disgusting... I'm not touching anything else. »

-« Check this out! A crop! »

-« What? Oh my... put that back. »

-« That can be nice. »

-« Bor... »

-« I know! Too adventurous for you. I remember. » He says teasing her.

Sarada gives a little push to defend herself, before they calm down.

-« This is so absurd. »

-« It's still a nice room tho. »

-« I'm not sleeping here, I'm telling you, Uzumaki. »

Boruto closes the cabinet and scans the room, before going to the windows.

-« The Game room we were last night is just there. »

-« Yeah, I see it... Are you thinking about a plan? »

At that moment, unwanted noise comes from the room above them.

-« Ok, I think I heard enough. Are we going? » says the princess.

Boruto takes a moment looking at the window and then at Sarada.

-« In fact, I think I just come up with something. »


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

-« Boruto? »

-« yeah? »

-« Can you tell me how was your life? »

-« You must be really bored to ask me that. » Says Boruto with a smirk to kid 9.

So, Boruto starts telling his story, about his family, the war... Telling his story was really an escape to Boruto and he just keeps going on and on, not even noticing if 9 was listening very carefully to him.

-«... and then, it was the first time I saw her, princess Sarada Uchiwa. I still have the image in my mind, she was really beautiful, all in red and gold. The dress she was wearing... you should have seen her in that red dress, she was gorgeous. And she's smart. When I was thinking she was vulnerable, she manages to get our prisoners back and to cause chaos in her troop. But, I was able to keep her... Gosh, I kept her really close to me, and I can't explain how but we just had a relationship. I don't think I even been happier in my life. The princess is just so... I've never met another woman like her, so strong, so proud, so brilliant... she sees everything and she plans ahead. I wish I will be able someday to just waking up next to her again.»

-« Wow, you really are in love. »

-« Maybe, I'm sure if you had met her you would have felt the same. »

...

Just before the ceremony, Kawaki is waiting on the balcony for his fiancee. He just can't believe, where he is right now? That's more that he ever wanted in life. The door opens behind him, he hears Sarada thanking whoever opens the door for her. He turns to meet her in her red wedding gown.

-« You were right, dude. She can't be more beautiful than in red. » Though Kawaki while his mouth just could not say a word.

-« How do I look? » She says smiling at him.

...

-« How do I look? » Says Sarada, visibly not pleased.

-« Not too bad. » Boruto answers. « Thanks you very much for doing that for my sister, girls. I'm sure we can find her a great pretendant tonight. And, look what I found: if you don't attract in that dress you are a lost case... You might actually be a lost case. » Boruto continues as Sarada gives him a death glare.

-« It's our pleasure and it's so fun. » says one girl who was burning wood to do Sarada's make up.

-« Let me see the dress. » Says another girl. « Oh yeah, red and shiny that will look amazing on her. » then, she grabs Boruto to talk to him in private. « It was a pleasure to help, and we're very grateful for yesterday's money, but the girls and I don't really want to spend the night with your sister. You understand, she's really not fun. »

-« Don't worry, I will take care of her tonight. You just do whatever you want to do... but you know she can be fun, last week, she ends-up almost naked dancing on the beach. »

Sarada hears that and gives him an even more death glare.

-« You too, you should find your special someone. That's pretty weird for siblings to be here together. » Says the girl touching him.

...

-« I feel gross! »

-« Actually, they did a nice job. »

-« I look like I'm asking for it. »

-« That's pretty much what we need. For real, that's not too bad. Everybody is pretty trashy here, you will look like the classy one. »

-« I'm not down with the plan, maybe we should think about it more. »

-« Wo wo, you did the last plan and I wasn't down with it, but I still did it. So, it's your turn. »

-« There's probably a better way to get to Victor. »

-« I already told you, the security is tight. I was not able to get really near him. But he seems to like young girls. »

...

Sarada is alone at the bar. She could feel men stare on her, some approach her but she turns them down quickly. Her mysterious behavior creates a silent interest in the whole room. What does that woman want? Which one will be able to get her? A bodyguard approach her and gives her a drink:

-« From Victor. »

-« From Victor? Take it back, if he wants to give me something, he should bring it to me himself. »

He drop the drink before her, before going. Sarada does not touch it and continue her little game when another bodyguard come get her.

-« You come with me. »

-« No thank you. »

-« I did not ask, you come with me. Victor wants to see you. »

He takes her by the arm and brings her to a room behind where managers look at the players through a tainted glass. Boruto watches her disappear while he was playing. He really hopes they were doing the right thing.

-« Come here, beautiful. Let me take a good look at you. » Victor says.

-« That short old man is Victor? » Thought the princess. « Damn Uzumaki, you told me he was old, but never that he's that old. Next time, I see you Bor, I will... »

-« Just a moment, » Says the guard before passing his hands on her body to examine if she was armed. When he passes on her legs under her dress, she gives a smirk to Victor that he surely enjoyed. « You go now. »

Sarada approaches the old man.

-« Sit, come on, I don't bite. »

-« I can't say the same. » Says Sarada, making him laugh.

-« I like her. Come on, next to me. » Then, Victor talks to the girl next to him. « You can get out, give your place to the new girl. »

The Uchiwa sits next to him. She casually serves herself a drink.

-« Well, princess, you have gusts. Go ahead, do what please you. I like a satisfied woman. » laugh Victor.

-« Small price to pay to spend some time with me. » falsely taking a sip.

-« I think I have to agree. Oh my my... What did I get here? Let me take a look at you. »

He grabs her face and scrutinizes her.

-« Yeah, you're ok. Nice face... Where have you been all this time? »

-« I don't know, it's really... interesting here. »

-« Where are my manners? You're new and I haven't even present myself, I'm Victor. Everything you see here is mine. But you will see I don't mind sharing. You poor girls always walking around with barely any clothes on, it's my pleasure to take care of all of you...» Putting his hand on her thighs. « Tell me your name, beautiful. »

Sarada plans were going as planned, Victor was drinking her words. His small figure will make it easier for her to take care of him. She just needs a moment alone with him. Later, another man wearing a mark. arrives:

-« My freaking god, old man. Let the girls go, you're not even looking at the game room. »

-« Chill out Koji. It's not like we're losing money... And look, what I found» Victor said taking about Sarada.

-« Yeah, I see. I've never seen you before. » Says the man looking at her suspiciously.

-« Maybe, it's because you're not my type. »

-« See, she's very entertaining. »

Later, Victor invites the girl to his room to 'continue the party'. It' will be Sarada chance. When they were about to go, Sarada asks to go to the bathroom, when she leaves, the other man follows her.

-« Stop. »

-« What? »

-« We're coming with me. »

He grabs her by the arm and brings her in a discreet hall behind the bar. He's pretty strong. Koji pins her on the wall and holds her by the neck.

-« You're not like the other. Victor may be almost blind but I'm not... Why would you want to be fuck by an old man? You want money, I don't think so... You want something else? »

-« Let's me go! »

-« I won't before you tell me what do you want from Victor. »

-« ... »

-« Your problem is that you're not like the others. You can try to hide it, but I see how you move, how you speak. »

-«. .. »

-« I have all my time. I'm very comfortable, are you? » Looking at her cleavage.

-« It is how you treat a lady? »

-« That exact you are a lady, you're from a good family. So, why would we want to be treated like a prostitute? »

-« ... »

-« Speak! »

-« It's for my brother. »

-« Continue... what about him? »

-« The Kara captures him. »

-« ah, there it is... »

-« I just want to help him. »

-« By seducing Victor and when you will have him by the balls, you will ask him gently to free your brother. Classique. »

-« It's not a crime and it's the only chance I get. »

Koji slowly gets his hand off her neck.

-« Poor thing, get out of here. » Koji murmurs. « He won't give you anything. Your brother won't get out, whatever you would do. »

-« I don't know what else I can do? I have to try at less, for my brother. I have to go to Victor, I have to try. Can I go, now? »

-« Listen, there's nothing you can do. You can suck his dick a thousand times, it won't change anything. Do something for yourself, go home. »

-« I can't, I have to try... » she says looking down and Koji holds her arm.

He escorts her to the playroom, where a guard says that Victor, will be waiting for her in his room. Koji escorts her to the love hotel. Boruto looks at the scene, a bit worry knowing that the princess did not get her weapon hidden in the bathroom.

...

Still holding her arm, Koji brings her to the room. Sarada turns to Koji, who closes the door behind him.

-« Victor's not here? »

-« Not in my room. If you really want to spend the night with someone, I prefer it's with me. Think you would prefer it too... » He grabs her ass, then says :« You needed to go to the bathroom, it's the door there. »

Sarada hides in the bathroom for a bit. Her plan is almost ruined, how can she gets away and go back to Victor, without raising suspicion. She has to think quickly. Maybe she could tell him she changes her mind and will go home, but how she will find Victor.

-« Are you ok? »

-« Yeah. »

Sarada gets out of the bathroom to see Koji sitten on the bed with his mark off. At that the moment, she sees the tattoo on his face, a lign under each eye. Is he number 2? He is with the Kara. The man stands up and comes to her. He brushes her hair behind her ears.

-« Where your brother is imprisonned? »

-« I thought there's nothing you can do to help him. » teasing him.

-« It depends. »

-« It depends on what? » Sarada says bringing herself against him, rolling her arms around his neck. She could feel his pervy side activating.

He grabs her head and kisses her passionnaly. Sarada was stun by the surprise. She feels his hungry hands on her, exploring her back, her waist, her breast. He spends more time on her chest, starts pulling the straps of her dress on her shoulder, when he separates from her. With a smirk on his face, he looks at her breast ready to be exposed. Before he should continue, the princess stops him, steps back, grabbing her straps.

-« Depending on that. » She lets the straps fall from her shoulder, bringing with it the whole dress, falling on the floor.

Sarada's heart's racing. She's trying to give him a sexy look but doesn't know if it was good enough. She has to make Koji at ease to have a chance against him. She didn't plan to face a man like Koji, he was way bigger and more in shape than Victor, and she's not even armed. She has to find a way because he won't let her go. He must have a weapon somewhere that she can use. At her advantage, he doesn't suspect anything, he seems more and more losing his judgment.

With look she's giving him, Koji feels a rush of adrenaline filling his body. He just takes his pull-over off, he just couldn't resist the desire to feel her breast against his skin. He grabs her, takes her off the ground to bring her to the bed, putting his face against her bust.

He puts her on the bed, before getting rid of the weapon he had on him, and let them on the ground. Then, he gets on her.

-« I don't want to hurt you accidentally,» He says talking about the weapon he was wearing. « How could you want to hurt something like that. » He says before kissing her, while caressing her.

Koji grabs the princess's thigh, and presses his crotch against her, making her gasp.

-« You are sensitive. Wait to see what my penis can do inside of you. »

-« You better not disappoint me. »

-« You really got a big mouth...» He says teasing her « and really a nice body. »

He continues making out with her. The princess Uchiwa knew her chance was to get her hand on the weapon without getting cut by him. Koji stands up at one moment to get his pants off.

-« Can't believe, I gonna do that. » she thought.

Sarada stands up too.

-« What do you want, sweety? »

She takes his pants down and sits him on the bed.

-« Oh fuck yeah, put that big mouth of yours to work... What's that look? Is that too much for you? »

-« I'm just not really use to that kind of thing. » positioning herself between his legs, grabbing him.

-« Don't tell me things like that, I'm gonna explode. I assure you, you will be good. A lady like you will be gentle with me. »

Sarada caresses him. He starts caressing her hair.

-« Let's go, just put the tip in. »

-« Uzumaki, if I finally get out of here, I'm gonna kill you. » Though Sarada.

She gives up and just does it. She takes just the tip as he watches her. Koji sighs.

-« Yeah, just pass your tongue on it. Gives me a little lick... that's good, you're good... take it more... oh yeah make it super wet. Oh yeah take care of me. yeah faster like that... »

Koji pulls his head back, closes his eyes enjoying that young girl's mouth on him. At a moment, she stops. Koji opens his eyes, annoyed. And a knife stabs him below the chin, and another hit stabs him right in the heart. Koji falls on the bed lifeless. Sarada gets back, dropping the knife and starts pitting on the floor.

-« How you like that, bastard. Oh my... that was disgusting. » She says wiping her mouth.

The princess washes the blood on her, gets dressed and gets out of the room quietly. Nobody in the hall, perfect. She has to get to the floor below, Boruto must be waiting for her in the room. She walks toward the stairs when she heard someone coming in her face. She recoils a bit looking around to find a place to hide. There's was no option, and she's not going back in the room with the corpse. She recoils again. In front of her, Boruto appears. Both feel relieved. Sarada comes to meet him, when a voice behind her calls her, making Boruto disappears quickly in the stairs.

-« Hey you, Victor was looking for you. Comes, he is this way. »

-« Koji forgets something in the playroom, he asks me to get it back for him. I will be right back. » She invented.

-« Do it quickly. » Says the guard, then he knocks at Koji's door.

-« Hey Koji, Victor knows you steal his girl, he wants to talk to you. Koji? »

Sarada accelerates her walk knowing she will be soon in trouble. She reaches the 3rd floor when she hears:

-« Get the girl in red, she kills Koji. »

Boruto opens the door for her and quickly closes it behind her. They start murmuring.

-« Are you ok? Gosh, I was worry. »

-« You idiot with your stupid plan. »

-« I could not know that would happen. What happened to you, are you hurt? »

-« I'm ok. »

-« What happened? »

-« It doesn't matter. »

-«... well change quickly. »

Sarada changes while Boruto listens to the door. The guard passes for the first time, then:

-« The receptionist says she didn't see her, she is probably hiding somewhere.

Sarada takes her sword and gives Boruto his.

-« They still looking for you inside. Don't forget to wipe your face, the make-up is a mess. »

-« Be quiet, can you? »

She cleans the make-up.

-« Gosh, they are looking in the room. »

Sarada looks around to find an idea, when she hears the floor above them. The Uchiwa gets near the bed.

-« I don't think I can get any lower. » She says in a low voice.

The princess starts faking pleasure cries. Boruto turns to face her with a big smile on it. She gives him a death glare and mouthes:

-« You shut up. »

Boruto continues listening, then he mouthes to her wanting to laugh:

-« It's working. »

He heard the guards passing their door and knocking at the next one. Boruto comes back to her.

-« How are we going to escape? Yeah, don't stop. »

She punches him in the stomach and he lets a cry escape loud enough to get in the hall.

-« Fair enough. You're not the only one who should enjoy it. »

A guard knocks at their door.

-« Sorry to disturb you, it's an emergency, we have to look at every room. Open the door. »

-« I'm a little busy here. »

-« It won't take long open the door, mister. »

-« Just let me a little moment. »

Boruto takes off his shirt and puts a dressing gown. While Sarada hides under the sheets. Boruto opens the door.

-« Yeah, what? »

-« Did you see a woman with long black hair and a red gown? »

-« No I haven't. »

-« Ok, I just need to take a quick look in your room. »

-« Listen, I'm a bit busy here. » The blond says while the guard pushes him to enter.

-« Madam, can we see you? Madam let me see your face. »

The guard approaches the bed, but Boruto stabs him in the back, dead he falls on the ground.

-« Let's go, let's go, princess. »

-« What's the plan? »

-« We are escaping by the big door. »

They get in the hall and fight the guards in front of them. And finally, find the streets where they could hide in the crowd and the night.

-« We have to get back to the hotel room. »

-« You know you are still wearing a dressing gown, don't you? »

Boruto quickly removes it and asks a guy for his shirt in exchange for money. Near their hotel, they see guard taking to the receptionist and other looking around.

-« Well, how can we get in? »

-« Yeah, you guys, you look like you had a hell of a night. » The group of girls approaches them.

-« Hey girls, we have a last request for you. »

Sarada enters with the group of women.

-« Ladies, you have to come to the reception, we need to do a little inspection. » Then the receptionist shows her book to the guard. « That's the group of 4, who a staying here for 1 week. Still have 3 days left.»

-« It's ok, they can go. »

Later, Boruto arrives with one of the girls.

-« And it's the little couple. Can you come here, please? » Asks the receptionist. « It's a little couple, they are leaving tomorrow. »

-« Tomorrow? » The guard takes the book. « A couple, you said. Why did you take 2 beds? Are you accommodate someone else? »

-« No, no, we're not a couple, it's my sister. »

The guard look at them, both blue eyes.

-« Make sense... you're ok, just go now. »


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

The princess Uchiwa and prince Uzumaki have a drink inside a local tavern.

-« It's been two days and no signs of him, we should move and try something else. »

-« It's an opportunity, Sara. He can have information for us. He's really a nice guy. »

-« Maybe, but we know nothing about where he can be. It's a shot in the dark. » she takes a sip. « Anyway... »

-« Don't tell me you're still angry about what happened, you know I didn't plan that. »

-« Can we not talk about that? And yes, it was your fault. We weren't ready, we rushed it, and I almost get killed for that. »

-« We can't plan everything. Every other mission will be risky. Just deal with it. That's what we signed for, Sara. »

-« Don't treat me like I can't handle the heat. What I'm saying is that we need a plan A, B and C. I didn't know where you were, I had no weapon on me...

-« You're right, but stop making me the only one to blame. You didn't say anything before the mission... And, we're trained, and we did escape »

-« You really think it went well. Wake up! They will be looking for me now. »

-« You two make a nice couple. »

-« We have not a couple. » Says both of them to the one talking to them.

Then, they realize the intruder.

-« It's been a long time, Prince Uzumaki. »

-« Hey Mitsuki, please be discreet. » Boruto hugs then look at him. « How did you know it was me? »

-« Inojin told me you could pay me a visit... and, for me, you are very recognizable, your voice, your face, your hair... like a sun. »

-« That guy is weird. » thought the princess, badly hiding her discomfort.

-« I guess you know me very well. Hey Mitsuki, we need your help, is there a place we can go? »

-« Yeah of course. It's a good moment for you to meet my parent. »

-« Your parents? » asks Sarada.

-« I only have one. »

-« Weirder and weirder. » she thoughts.

The trio gets to the forest, where they take the time to introduce themself properly and start catches up. About 30 minutes later, they find the hideout. They enter.

-« I'm here! »

An old man, very androgenous come meet them.

-« Mitsuki, who did you bring? »

-« Orochimaru, it's my friend, Prince Uzumaki. »

-« Really, Mitsuki talked about you a lot. You really did a big impression on my son. »

-« It's a pleasure to finally meet Mitsuki's parent. Mitsuki is really the kindest man I know. »

-« I think you are, my prince. » Says Mitsuki looking intensely at his sun, under the confusion of Sarada.

-« And who is that woman with you? »

-« It's my partner. Well, we are traveling together. Princess Sarada Uchiwa. »

-« Princess Uchiwa... » Orochimaru takes her hand and kisses it.

-« Oh my goodness, not another old creep.» Though Sarada. « Nice to meet you, Orochimaru. Thank you for welcoming us. » She says.

He didn't really let go of her hand, so she pulls it off. And continues:

-« It's a nice place. Are you hiding from the Kara? »

-« More or less... »

-« My parent does some experimentations. »

-« Oh I see. »

-« Do you want to see the lab, my prince? » Asks Mitsuki.

-« Why not? »

They visit the lab, where they explain that they were once forced to work with Adamo, the Kara member, to help with some research. It seems Amado is currently working on a bacteriological weapon.

-« That's terrible. If he succeeded there will be nothing we can do to stop them. We will have to work on a cure, and even so, we would be screwed. »

-« True. You seem to know a bit about science. » Asks Orochimaru to Sarada.

-« Really just a bit. »

-« Who taught you that? »

-«... My mom. » a bit uncomfortable with his questions. « Do you know where we can find Amado? We really have to stop him. »

-« I surely know where his lab is. But, trust me he is not that close to achieving it for what I know. But, you never know with research... »

-« Can you mark it on my map? We will surely pay him a visit. »

...

Later, Orochimaru shows Sarada and Boruto their rooms. When they were bringing their luggage to their rooms, Sarada comes to Boruto:

-« Hey, I really don't like that here. »

-« Come on. It's super late, Princess. We're not leaving tonight. And, it's been a long time since I've seen Mitsuki. »

-« I understand, but maybe... do you think we can sleep in the same room. »

-« Uchiwa, what is that? Look, we can use a little moment apart, don't you think. Maybe you could take that time you figure what you want. »

-« Prince Uzumaki, I'm just not comfortable. Did you see how that old man is looking at me? »

-« Ignore him, it's probably just been a long time since he sees a young woman. Ok, I'm hungry, let go.»

-« Yeah ok. »

The group eats and drinks for the rest of the evening. Mitsuki and Boruto were deep in their conservation, they didn't notice how Orochimaru was looking at Sarada. She tries to ignore it, but at one point it was too much for her, she stands up:

-« I'm going to sleep. »

-« You're sure? »

-« Yeah, yeah continue your conversation we will meet again tomorrow. »

-« Ok, good night princess Uchiwa. »

Sarada's really satisfied to leave this table, she prepares herself to sleep and grabs a book in the shelf of the room to help her sleep faster. All that hideout and that lab are creepy. Mitsuki is so weird with the prince, he really seems to admire him. And his ''parent'', Orochimaru, what is his problem? She really can't wait to be out of here.

Later, Mitsuki gets a game he and the prince played when they were young. At the moment, Orochimaru stands up gets them a bottle of wine.

-« I'm gonna leave you. I don't even know how to play. Take your time, enjoy the night. It's not often we have a special guest here. »

Boruto and Mitsuki serve themselves and start playing.

-« My god, I still can't win. » Says Boruto at one point.

-« Do you want me to let you win? » says Mitsuki, not joking.

-« Don't ever do that please, Mitsuki. »

The door of the hideout opens.

-« You were waiting for someone else tonight? » asks Boruto.

-« Yeah, they work with my father. »

A group arrives, a red-haired woman comes to Mitsuki:

-« Oh Mitsuki, you're not alone. Who is that? »

-« Is the prince Uzumaki, my friend? »

-« For real? Nice to meet you, never thought you were real. » She laughs.

-« Let's go of him, Karin. » Says Suigetsu.

-« You're only the 2 of you here? I think a saw another horse.»

-« The princess is here too. »

-« The princess? What princess? asks Suigetsu.

-« Princess Uchiwa, she's trav...»

-« You're kidding me right. Sarada Uchiwa is here. Where is she? Quick » Says Karin panic.

-« What is it? »

-« She is in danger, find her! »

...

Orochimaru sits on the bed where the Uchiwa was sleeping, he looks at her. She really looks like her father, very much. He starts touching her face, she's about to wake up, so, he grabs her neck with both of his hands. Then, He squeezes it with all his force. Sarada could not breathe or make a sound. He wasn't really strong, but he clearly has the advantage on her. Even, if she tries to pull his hands off, she still couldn't breathe normally.

-« I knew, I knew, I had my revenge Sasuke. You freaking traitor. »

She tries to pull off his hands, try to kick him. The hate in his eyes, she's really gonna die here. Then, she tries to hit his face, kicking the wall to make some sound.

Then, someone tries to open to door, but it was locked.

-« Orochimaru, let her go! »

Boruto gives himself momentum and smashes the door with his shoulder. The door finally opens, and Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo take Orochimaru away. While Boruto gets back of his feet and gets to Sarada to sit her on the bed, to help her catch her breath. He has one hand on her back while the other holds her hand. Karin gets to the princess when Orochimaru was gone.

-« You're ok? »

Sarada nobs, but still couldn't talk.

-« You're taking her away and quick. You understand me. »

Boruto nobs to her.

-« I'm gonna get your stuff, my prince. » Says Mitsuki a bit in shock.

-« Yeah thank you, can you just give us a moment? » says Boruto then everybody leaves. « Sara, we have to get out of here. You need to change. »

He gets clothes in her bag and helps her. They quickly find their way out, when Mitsuki gives Boruto's his bag. They follow them outside, where Karin waits for them with the horses.

-« I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened. » Says Mitsuki.

-« It's a long story, let's just say that Orochimaru hates Sasuke. »

-« How Suigetsu here now? » asks Sarada.

-« Guess he changed his allegiance, twice... Anyway, take care of you, princess Uchiwa. Wish I met you again in a different context. » Says Karin touching her shoulder.

...

Sarada was wandering trying to follows Boruto, but she couldn't get out of her mind. She couldn't even tell if they were walking for minutes or hours. Suddenly, the prince takes her in his arms, waking her up:

-« Bor... I'm ok. Sorry, I'm just in my head... I'm ok. »

She hears his sob as he tightens his grip.

-« Bor? »

He starts caressing her hair, putting her head on his shoulder.

-« I'm sorry Sara... I don't want to lose you. Please. » his voice was cracking by the emotion.

Hearing Boruto like that makes Sarada gives up. She just hangs herself on him, and tears just drop. She has been so scared to die. She hides her face on him, couldn't stop her cry.

The Uzumaki's heart breaks hearing her. He never ever sees her like that before. He holds her against him tightly.

-« I'm so sorry, don't leave me... »

She just could not respond to him. She could not even speak, she just hangs on him.

...

They stop for the night when the rain started. Anyway, with their current state and the night, they were just getting lost more and more in the forest. In a small tent, they both had trouble sleeping. Boruto feels Sarada cuddling on him and turns to her.

-« You're ok? Are you cold? »

-« ... No, I'm ok. »

The night was really dark they could barely see each other even if they were close. The prince feels her hand on his face, before feeling her lips on his. He wraps his arms around her as they kiss.

-« Sara, it's not a good idea. » He says reach to grab her hand.

-« I want to do it. » Sarada gets almost on him.

She passes her finger on his face to find his lips, then she grabs his face to kiss him passionately. Boruto feels his body heating up, all of her pressing against him. How long he waits for that to happens? He could not resist and responds. The blond Uzumaki sits her on him and circles her with his arms. Sarada breaks the kiss, her hands travel from his neck to his chest and start unbuttoning the prince's shirt.

-« Uchiwa. I don't want you to regret it, we had one hell of a night. » he stops her hands.

-« There's nothing wrong adding a little extra to our relationship? It's not like anybody has to know. »

Boruto lets her hands go, and travel to her hips and presses her against his crotch, so she could feel him. Sarada feels a rush of excitement and continues undressing him, passing her hands on his muscular torso, getting her even more in the mood. She wanted to do that for such a long time. The scars all over him make her crazy. The princess grabs the back of his head and passionately kisses him.

Then, he puts her against the mattress and takes her pants off. Sarada could barely see anything, she feels his fingers at her entrance. She closes her eyes enjoying being touch like that.

Boruto's surprised how much wet she is already. He ain't gonna complain about that. He was split between the desire to satisfied himself after all this wait, and the desire to take his time to enjoy every second of it.

Between her moans, he gasps when she touches his erection. Her hand wraps him, over his pant and starts caressing her. Then, she gets her hand inside his pants. He really wanted more.

He rids of his pants and her panties. And, starts teasing her vulva with his hard member. She caresses his thighs.

-« It's already good. »

He massages her a little more, before entering her, making her let out a cry. With a smirk on his face, he starts moving inside of her, feeling her all over him, feeling how wet, how warm and how tight she is. Her cries were the only thing he could hear. He just wanted more of it, feeling how much impact he has on her.

He grabs her legs and brings them on each side of her to get deeper and deeper into her. It makes her cry louder, and her hands find him, and hold into him.

...

In the morning, Sarada wakes up and feels Boruto moving behind her. She turns to him:

-« What's that face? » she says with a smile.

-« What about it ?»

She snuggles on him and kissing him to reassuring him.

-« Were you worry? »

-« A bit. »

The prince puts a hand on her waist.

-« Well then, good morning Princess Uchiwa. It there something I can do for you this morning? »

He puts his hand on her back and brings her against him. Then, he kisses her.

-« You're pushing your luck. Prince Uzumaki. » She laughs.

-« Well then. »

He kisses her hand, then asks her to turn over to spoons her.

-« Let's just enjoy the morning then. » he says before closing his eyes, hearing morning bird outside.

She reaches to roll her finger around his.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Boruto and Sarada decided to take their time, staying alone in the forest. They took the moment to train, prepare their next move and enjoy some alone time too.

Boruto finishes his pull-on when he jumps out of the tree:

-« Think I'm done for today. »

-« Already tired? » She says teasing him. « You probably can push it a little bit more. »

-« And you know what? I think you're done too. »

He puts his hand on her hips.

-«Bor. » really she's asking: what are you doing.

-« What? »

Sarada kisses him swiftly.

-« Ok, enough. You really need to wash. »

-« Is that so? You surely find sweat sexy. »

-« Stop, stop. Getaway for me. » She laughs as he was holding her against his sweaty chest. « And no, it's not sexy. »

After, they get in a lake nearby. Boruto starts undressing then turns to the princess:

-« Need some help? »

-« You really have to look? Just look away. »

-« You're kidding me, right? I think we can skip a few steps this time, don't you think? »

Sarada sighs, undressing quickly and gets in the water.

-« Really hope, nobody will find us. »

He grabs her from behind and starts kissing the top of her head.

-« Ok, you look around and I'm taking care of you. »

-« You really don't care, do you? »

-« And you care too much, there's nobody here. And even if someone finds us. They don't know who we are? Nobody but me knows you are swimming naked... with the Uzumaki prince. » He rolls his hands around her continues kissing her neck. «and you know what else I know: later I'm gonna make love to you, right there. » pointing the beach.

\- « oh wow, I didn't even know that myself. » She says smiling at him. « Can you show me where again? »

He takes her hand and points at the direction of a big rock on the beach.

-« Right there... And maybe there too. »

-« You're crazy. » She shakes her head with a smile.

She turns to him and kisses him rolling her arms around his neck. Then she lets go of him to plug her head in the water, when she comes back to him she says;

-« What about a little race, Uzumaki? First to get to the other side. »

...

The princess was on the rock, with Boruto before her. He was pounding her inside, it was feeling so good. Unexpectedly, Boruto pulls out. There's no way he already finishes. Then the prince grabs her legs to spread them.

-« What are you doing? »

-« You're on guard duty, I'm gonna be quite busy. » He approached his face toward her private.

-« Uzumaki. Stop that, What are you... »

-« Just relax, enjoy yourself. »

He gently passes his tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit. He holds her thighs in place. He starts slowly focusing on the bottom, giving her time to time a lick at her sweet spot. He could feel Sarada getting more comfortable, tasting her excitation. He slides a finger inside of her, as he starts focussing more on her clit. He starts scratching her from inside, as he alternates between licking and sucking her. As Boruto could feel Sarada trying to escape, by reflexes.

-« Uzumaki, it's too much... it's too much. » Near of coming.

-« Too much? bad ou good? »

-« Good. »

The Uzumaki prince did not let her escape his touch. Then, her hips lift suddenly and her legs start shaking. She lets escape a moan. She comes back to earth to meet Boruto's eyes. She was out of breath. He puts himself on top of her and she kisses him. Then, she still holds on him, still catching her breath, under his proud eyes.

-« Are you ready for me? » pressing him cock against her puff up lips.

-« Are you trying to kill me? »

He starts touching her breast and kisses it.

-« Ok, I want you. » She says.

-« Really? »

He waits to meet her annoyed gaze to enter her roughly, making her moans in surprise. He was going hard on her.

-« Oh my... it feels great... Bor, stops, stops. »

-« What is it? »

-« The rock is hurting me. »

-« Oh ok. » He moves away from her. « Turns around, put your hands on the rock. »

-« You're kidding, right? »

-« We can stop if you want... » He reaches to her, kissing her.

He kisses her again, starting pressing his member on her vulva again.

-« Ok. Don't get used to it, tho. »

She stands up and turns around, showing him her ass, before slightly leaning forward. The vision of the princess binding before him, excited the blond man even more. He gently positions himself and enters inside of her again. He moves his hands to gently grabs her hips. He bites his lips as he gets completely inside of her. He could hear Sarada holding her moans. The prince accelerates his movement. The woman before him was becoming louder and louder, she looks at him with a needy look. Boruto just could not resist and bangs her harder, when suddenly she just collapsed on the rock from exhaustion.

-« Sara? »

-« I'm ok. Continue. »

He finishes inside of her. Then, he approaches her since she didn't move.

-« What was that? You're ok? »

-« Just give me a moment... I don't know why but from behind it just feels different and I get exhausted. »

-« Really? And you knew about that? Feels good? »

-« Yeah, very good. Don't get used to it tho. » She gives him a smile before getting in the water.

...

Sarada gets back after finding some small branches. She approaches Boruto who was working on the fire.

-« It's smoking. Are you sure it will work? »

-« Yeah, it's normal, it smokes a little at the beginning but it will stop. I used to do that all the time with my friends when I did not want my parents to find me... Thanks for the branches. »

-« Almost forget how a bad boy you are. Is there something else I could do? »

-« No, it's ok, everything's ready. Just chill. »

Sarada sits on a log, looking at Boruto working on the fire. Fishes were ready to be bake, beside of him. Pretty cute to see him so focused. He looks almost reliable, that's a change.

The Uchiwa gets her map out of her bag. When the fish was ready, Boruto comes to sit next to her.

-« What are you looking at? »

-« Just looking for our next move. I'm not even sure where we are. »

-« Yeah, traveling at night like that, was not a good idea... We should try to find a road. »

-« Yeah... so, we're still going to the mountains for Adamo?»

-« It's also our only lead. »

-« Do you think that Orochimaru tells us the truth? Could be a trap? »

-« I think he told us the truth about Adamo. Mitsuki told me how their collaboration ended and how Orochimaru had to hide from the Kara after that. »

-« I don't know. Orochimaru clearly wants me dead. »

-« But, Mitsuki would never lie to me. »

-« Well, I'm not saying he's a bad person, but he kinda lies to you, by not telling you he was gay. »

-« Weirdly enough... how can I put that? I'm not even sure he understands that most people are attracted to the opposite sex... I'm not even sure he understands genders. »

-« What? »

-« Yeah, whatever. He can be weird, but he's cool... Oh my, taste that, I think I'm a genius. »

They dine and end up, chilling in front of the fire until the sun disappears.

-« It's good to take at little time off the road. »

-« Agree. You should probably take our time too. We will need to be ready for Amado. I'm not still convinced it's not a trap and we can expect a real fight there. I wish we know more about his research. »

-« We will be ready, we will make sure of it. »

She smiles softly at him and cups his face. They look at each other just a little too long...

-« Hey, may I ask what's change your mind? I mean about me? » he puts his hand and her forearm.

-« Well, I just wanted to. »

-« That's all? »

-« You really want to have the big talk... What we have done with the mission already is incredible but we don't know if we're gonna make it to the end... I'm starting to think that maybe we never see the end of this war with our own eyes. But, I think I'm ready. That's what we sign for, as you said... It's fine with me if I die while doing the right thing. »

-« You give it some thoughts. »

-« And I'm happy to do it with you. I don't think I could be here with anybody else. »

-« Don't let yourself fall in love with me, Uchiwa. » rolling his arm around her.

-« And you're not too, Prince Uzumaki. No feelings. We're just having fun, just like before. »

-« And what if one of us breaks that rule. »

-« Well, that would be too bad for you. »

-« So, there's no way will one day give me your hand. »

-« Oh my... Uzumaki, don't make me regret sleeping with you. »

-« I'm just asking... Anyway, it looks dangerous to be your husband. »

-« ... You think that's funny? » she says getting out of his arm, annoyed.

-« Guess, it will be funnier in a couple of years. »

-« Ok. We should go to sleep, it's getting too dark for the fire anyway. »

...

They stayed a couple of days before moving. Lost in the forest, they decide to travel North to get closer to Adamo hideout and Sarada have a special destination she wanted to reach before. So, they spend another day in the forest before meeting the road.

-« I think I recognize where we are. » Says Sarada, she gets the map on her bag. « Yeah, that mountain. And, I think I have an idea. There's a hidden academy that we need to visit. »

-« How you know that? »

-« I used to go there often because of their library. My mother studied medicine there when she was young. And, we were going from time to time. »

-« It is far? Maybe we can travel there tomorrow, there's not much daylight left. »

-« Yeah, that's a good idea, let's follow the road and find an inn. »

-« Can wait to lay down on a real bed? »

Sarada gives him a look, wondering if he was dropping a hint or he just wanted a good night of sleep.

...

They arrived at the inn, drops their luggage in the room, and get down to the tavern to eat. They finish the evening with a couple of beers discussing.

-« I swear she nearly kill me. I had to stay in bed for like 3 weeks. »

-« You're kidding! For a teddybear! »

-« You seriously don't want to make her angry. She doesn't look like it, but she's terrifying. »

-« How old was she? Like 5? How is it possible? »

-« Yeah, around 5, I think. It's the pressure point. My mother's sister taught her that, worst mistake ever. I swear I asked my dad to train me after that, I was so scary it happens again. »

-« Yeah. Pressure points I had almost forget about that. Didn't know she was that strong. »

-« And there was another time, she almost kills me. When she thought I was flirting with her friend. I learned to let her friends alone. »

-« Were you flirting with her? »

-« Yeah, hard... Don't judge me, boy needs practice. »

-« Oh my god, the excuses. »

-« Ok, miss perfect. What about you? »

-« What about me? I don't have stories like that. »

-« You might have stories about your dad and some guys. I'm not stupid, I know I wasn't the first one. But I'm curious to know how someone manages to get to you, with your dad around »

-« Well, it's easier when he plans it himself. » answers Sarada rolling her eyes. Then, she meets Boruto's curious eyes. « oh my... I miss an opportunity to shut my mouth. »

-« Wo, wo, wo, you said he planned it. » with a smile.

-« You're alright laughing at me. Get out. » Pushing his face away.

Boruto takes her hand off his face, then draw his chair near her.

-« I'm not. Come on. I'm always telling you stupid things I've done. You own me at least one. »

-« I don't think I even talk about that to anyone... » She takes a sip, before continuing « Just before my first battle, my dad asks to meet me, he asks me if there was someone I was interested to. He told me... how he said it? Something like if I'm old enough to give my life for my house, I'm old enough to know what it's like to share my bed with a man. »

-« oh no... So he asked you who you wanted. »

-« Yeah something like that. I named a guy but I asked my dad to not coerce him... »

-« I don't think anyone would refuse anything to your dad. So, he accepted, I'm guessing. »

-« Yeah and that was awkward. It was our first time for me and him. So, it was what it was... »

-« That poor guy. I can't imagine your dad coming at him,' you're gonna sleep with my daughter!' I would be like,' yes sir. Whatever you want sir' »

-« And That not the end... after that, my dad gives me the talk about waiting after marriage for the next time. »

-« Well, it worked. » says Boruto sarcastically. « But, I mean. He had a valid point: it would be a shame to die before trying it. »

-« Yeah, but you don't want to get your parents involved like that. It kinda likes my dad forced someone to sleep with me. It may not have been not bad, because he came back even if my dad told him to stay away, so... »

-« Not sure it worths the risk. »

-« That's your opinion. » she answers jokily presumptuous., making him laugh

-« Hey, I will be right back. » Says Boruto.

Sarada looks at him leaving for the bathroom. Waiting alone, she takes a sip of her beer, when she hears people laughing on the other side of the room that catches her attention. There was a cute couple. When they calm down, they fall into each other eyes and without a word they were just let themself falling deeper and deeper into each other. They were alone in their own world, only they exist in that instant. The woman cups and caresses his face softly, so softly that his eyes close to enjoy her touch. The man says something Sarada couldn't hear, but the princess just couldn't get her eyes off them. The way that woman smiles back at him, just gives Sarada chills, but then it hits her. She couldn't help to feel sorry for herself, hurting herself more and more by continuing to spy on the happy couple, unintentionally.

When they kiss, it was too much for Sarada, she looks down. She reaches her hand where she used to have her wedding ring.

She can't say that she misses him, she is not sure she even knows the real him, but she certainly missed the relationship. She always had him waiting for her at home... And it took her so much time to find the right fit. She doesn't know if she could find someone else. There's always something wrong: She's too intimidating or they are too needy for her or it's just complicated...

She rubs her eyes, before looking around, where she saw Boruto. He was just standing still looking at her. He seems concerned or sad. How much time was he there? He quickly changes his expression with a smile, being playful. He comes back to the table.

-« Hey, don't tell you're tired already... I'm so ready for another round, what do you say? »

She smiles back at him.

-« Yeah, why not? »

...

The princess gets herself in the bed.

-« So thankful to have a bed. »

-« Yeah, I needed that. » says Boruto removing his pants and shirt.

The Uchiwa unbuttons her pant then she straights her legs toward the prince.

-« Can you help me? »

He grabs the end of her pants her pulls it, hardly. The pant finally gives up, making him recoil.

-« Gosh, you need pants your own seize. » He says as she has a little laugh.

-« They are my seize. »

-« Come on, you're just showing your butt. »

-« Shut up. »

He lets himself on his side on the bed.

-« Oh yeah, let me die here, please. » he says as he's stretching. « Can you get the light? »

-« Sure. »

-« You had fun? »

-« Yeah, and you? »

-« Yeah, I'm always having fun...» he yawns. « Well, that's all for me. Goodnight. »

Sarada was a bit surprised that he just turns to the side. She hopes he's just really tired. Sarada approaches him and spoons him. He has a smirk and rolls his fingers around hers.

In the morning, the princess slowly wakes up with the sun. She covers herself in the sheets then turns to Boruto's back. She lets her head against the back of his neck and passes her hands caressing his back. She carefully let his bandage untouched before sliding her hand on his stomach. Pressing herself on his back, passing her hand on his big, muscular chest. She could feel him reacting. The princess rubs her head on his hair, enjoying the bodily contact and the warmth of a man. She could stay in that position for the rest of her life.

After a moment, she slowly moves her hand to his crotch to find her morning hood hidden in his underpants. She just gently cups it, but it still surprises him. His head turns toward her his eyes mid-open. He smiles as the Uchiwa rubs her face on his cheek, and drops a few kisses.

She brushes him from the tip to his balls. As he becomes fuller, she grabs him ruthlessly. Boruto turns on his back getting his arm around her. He meets her dark soft eyes as she passes her hand over his hair. Boruto brings his fingers toward her to guide her for a kiss, and another, and another. He pushes his head back in a moan of contentment giving him the urge to kiss Sarada. In the makeout, he grasps the top of her butt, and intensify the kiss by cupping her face with his hand.

-« Good morning, prince Uzumaki. » Straightening herself on top of him, as he smiles at her, still having small eyes.

-« Good morning! » rolling his arm around her waist.

He presses her against him, inviting her to mount him. He presses himself between her legs astride. Boruto sits sliding his hand under her shirt, caressing her back, while his other hand was behind her head, intensify the kiss. She slides her tongue inside his mouth, making him even more excited. He couldn't help but caressing her breast hidden under the shirt, feeling her nipples rubbing under his fingers.

Sarada takes this opportunity to enjoy his muscular torso once more, feeling his hands exploring her, and his member rubbing her. She reaches to his dick, pressing it slightly on her again, then she lets her hands fall to his balls massaging them.

Boruto leaves her breast and gets a hand in her panties. What a nice surprise that she's alright wet, even if he just start touching her.

-« Since when are you a morning person? You're already ready. »

She just gives him a kiss, interrupted but a moan, when his fingers rub her. Using her own lubrification, his touch gives her chills. In a wave of pleasure, shes rolls her arms around his neck and continues make-out with him. At one point, she had enough she wanted to be released. Sarada leans back, grabs his member inside his underpants and pulling away her own panties. She slowly lets herself being penetrated by him. Once, Sarada slides him completely inside of her, she pushes Boruto back to lay him down on the bed, keeping her hands on his chest.

As the princess was lazying riding him, Boruto passes his hands on her hidden breast, admiring the beautiful girl on him. He lets his hands slide on her figure to end on her hips. The slow pace was really feeling really great but he has to tame himself of the desire to take control and just fill his need swiftly. She's really beautiful with her hair bouncing at each hits she gives. He kneads the top of her ass. Then, he holds her hips and tries moving in her.

-« Wo, wo. I'm the one on top. » Says Sarada playfully, holding his legs to restrain him from moving.

-« Just want to help. » Says Boruto as he pulls her toward him.

She lays on him and kisses him. With a hand on her pelvis, Boruto pomps himself in her slowly.

-« I can be gentle too. »

-« Look, who's controlling. Don't stop, It's good. » as she starts moving too.

In a gasp, she looks at Boruto. He brushes her hair away and grabs her head to kiss her hungrily. Her panties were in the way, so Sarada takes a moment to separate and takes it off. Then, she approaches helping Boruto getting rid off his too. After, the princess Uchiwa crawls back on top of him.

The prince tries to roll over her, but she didn't let him, with a smirk on her face. Well, you can stay on top, princess, he thought. She takes his member back inside of her. Boruto slides his hands on her hips helping her, but really Sarada's thighs are strong enough to keep up.

After a moment, Boruto bends his knees and holds Sarada tighter to amplified the movements. Sarada leans back a bit so he would hit her in her sweet spot, making her push her head back.

After all the teasing and her insides rubbing him, he finally comes. When he opens his eyes, Sarada was leaning on him, she lays down her hands on his chest. He hugs her, rubbing her back. She approaches him and kisses him slowly. He looks at her sweetly:

-« You want me to finish you off. »

-« It's ok, I have enough. »


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

-« Am I dreaming? It's really you, princess? » Shizune says coming at the princess.

-« It's been a long time. »

-« Who's with you ? »

-« He's my bodyguard. And, It's Shizune, she teaches my mother medicine. »

-« Nice to meet you. » Says Boruto.

-« Nice to meet you too. » answers Shizune with a smile. Then she turns to Sarada. « I heard for King Uchiwa. I wanted to says that I'm so sorry for your mother and you. »

-« Thank you Shizune. It's ok it was a while ago. »

-« How your mother? »

-« She's good. She still practices, but she has less time now. Is Tsunade here? »

-« In fact, a lot of things change since you and your mother visited. And Tsunade just doesn't really fit in that new environment. »

-« Oh ok. »

-« So, you need to access the library? »

-« Yeah, I need to do some research for my mother. And it might take some time, so it's you can accommodate us, that's would really help. »

-« Of course. We can prepare two rooms for you. »

-« If they can be near next to each other that would be great. »

-« Unfortunately, that won't be possible. I think we need a little talk outside... »

Curious both of our protagonist follows Shizune outside, where she explained that the clerics who once build the academy, come back after Kara's attack for protection. Since then, they took control and imposed drastic measures to align the academy with god's will.

-« So, once inside we won't be able to talk, like at all? »

-« Right, inside you have to be completely silent and unfortunately you won't be able to see each other because men and women are in different sections. »

-« That's crazy, how do you even coordinate? How are you supposed to teach? » asks the prince.

-« Only the high ranked clerics can talk because they are the voice of God. »

-« What about the library and the cafeteria? »

-« There's a schedule for women and for men, so even there you won't see each other... Sorry about that, if you knew you could have brought a female bodyguard. But, I assure you, we never been bothered by the Kara. You are in security here. »

-« Ok, I guess we will manage to work with those circumstances. We have no choices.» Says Sarada a bit shocked and worried.

-« Maybe, I can help you. What are you looking for? »

-« Yeah, maybe you can help, but I'm not sure what I'm looking for... »

...

So, here she is. It's the second day she's going through the piles of books Shizune brought her. Sarada started to wonder what the Uzumaki prince's doing during that time alone. Then, the bells ring signaling the library was closing in a few minutes. Not again! She gets the books back on the shelves and leaves with her notes.

Later, she wakes up after her nap, then she took a look at the windows. Perfect, everybody looks asleep. She took her notes with her and sneaks her way to the library. The door still locked, Boruto didn't arrive yet. She gets to the window on the hall and sneaks into the library from the outside. She lights a candle she gets her books back. Such a drag to manipulate those books for nothing. She wishes she could work the way she wants. Guess she's better at giving orders than following them.

She gets on the ladder to find the book she read earlier when something grabs her calves suddenly. She holds a cry and looks down at Boruto smiling, amused that he got her.

-« What's wrong with you? Imagine if I'd scream. »

-« You're not a screamer. »

-« I hope you don't mean what I think you mean. Idiot. »

-« Gosh, you're not in a good mood, tonight. Did you find your book? »

-« I put it back here, earlier... and there he is. »Sarada gets down and gets back to the other books she gets.

-« So, did you find anything? »

-« To tell you the truth, there could be so many possibilities. I'm maybe wasting my time here. I started to work methodically, I'm listing what has caused diseases to human, by categories: plants, bugs, animal, fungus...

-« Sara, we're not staying here for months. I'm already going crazy. » says Boruto already exasperated.

-« Maybe you can help me. It looks like huge work but Shizune helps me and I'm advancing quite quickly. »

-« I can give a try but when I open those books, I understand nothing. »

-« You can help me to list it's really not that difficult. I need an idea of how strong it was and what's the effect... Also, where you can find it? If it's impossible to find, you don't have to list them. »

Boruto sits, defeated, and grabs a book.

-« Ok let's do it. Just tell me where to start. I'm assuming you know what you're doing because I'm not kidding, we're not spending weeks here. »

-« If you help me, we will leave sooner. Ok, take that book, I'm gonna leave the bugs to you. »

Boruto started to do the work as Sarada told him to. He didn't know she was a bookworm, she looks cute with her nose in the books. After one or two hours, Boruto takes a break. Sarada takes a look at him, as he was relaxing on his chair.

-« Tired already? You know I've been doing that all day. » nagging him.

-« Reading makes me tired, what do you want? You really seems to enjoy it. »

-« Yeah, I don't dislike it. » Getting back to her reading.

-« You came here with her mom? »

-« Well, she studied medicine here, and comes back time to time for here research. I went with her, and I just spend my days the nose in the books even if I didn't really understand or I brought my own books. It's relaxing. »

-« So, I'm in good hands if I get sick. »

-« I know things theoretically but I'm not so good in practice, so don't get sick. » She jokes. « I should maybe put more effort on it. »

-« Don't be too hard on yourself, for what I understand it a shoot in the dark even for a specialist. »

-« True. Listing those things is the easy part, the real research is to find how we can enhance a bacteria or a virus. Maybe he concentrates it or mixes it with a developer, maybe he's feeding a bacteria... also, how he's gonna spread it... It's a bummer that Orochimaru didn't give us more. Are you sure Mitsuki did say something else? Is Adamo wants to kill people, make them sick? »

-« No, it rings no bell to me. They were pretty vague... Ok let's do one last hour then we're done for tonight. »

-« Do you want me to continue tomorrow during the day? »

-« Yeah, as you want. »

...

For a week, Sarada and Boruto meet during the night to continue the work. One of that night, Sarada comes to the library and meets Boruto with a book lighten by a single candle.

-« Hey morning! Sorry I overslept. »

-« No problem. you look tired. You can take a night off. »

-« I'm ok. I think I'm thinking about this too much. »

Boruto stands up and comes to her. He grabs her by the shoulders with a smile.

-« Gosh, you are barely standing on your feet. »

-« You exaggerate,» she answers while rolling her arms around him, and lays her head on his shoulder.

He had a little laugh before caressing the back of her hair.

-« We should think about leaving soon. I think we both had enough.»

-« Yeah, just give me a little more time and we're gonna have enough. »

-« Good for a day or 2. »

Boruto was kinda surprised the princess didn't let him go of her hug. Seems like she needed it.

-« Did you miss me, Princess Uchiwa? »

-« Maybe I did. » says Sarada with a teasing look.

The princess approaches and kisses him. Then, she grabs his shirt to bring him with her as she sits on the table. She confines him between her legs, pulling him against her. As her chest was pressing against him, she rolls her arms around his neck to kiss him passionately. She starts opening his shirt when he separates from her.

-« What is it? Are you scared to get cut? »

-« Thought you were tired, princess? »

-« Don't worry, I have the energy for you. »

She enters her hands inside his shirt to touch him, then she goes back for his mouth. She feels his hands sliding on her ass.

-« It's exciting, don't you think? We broke so many rules, mmm... » She finishes her sentence on his neck, where she drops rough kisses.

Sarada sense that he was restraining himself.

-« You're ok? I'd thought defying the authority was your thing. »

-« mmm... it's not that. I just.. I had time to think and maybe we need to have a talk. »

-« You're serious? What do you want to talk about? » a bit concerned.

-« I'm not sure it's the right time. Maybe we can talk about it when we will be out of here. »

-« I prefer you talk to me now or I'm only gonna think about it the whole time. So, what is it? »

He sits on a chair in front of her.

-« Well, I don't know how to start it... It's just... I understand that you just lost Kawaki and we're maybe going to quick or something but... well, ok I gonna start there... You keep saying that you want nothing serious like what we had 4 years ago. But, for me, 4 years ago I thought it was serious. Am I wrong it was just fun for you? »

-« But I thought I was clear... mmm. I don't know what to say. »

-« It's just, I realize I'm not that comfortable with that story. And you keep saying that we're not a good fit, but I don't understand where's that coming from. I mean, we're working well together, I think you don't dislike the sex, or else tell me... and to tell you the truth, for me, we're a good fit. »

-« I thought I was clear that it's just for fun, I want nothing more. I don't think we should get distracted either... Do you want us to stop? »

-« No... In fact, what I really want to know is what's wrong with me? What's makes you not want to be with me? »

-« ... »

She was not answering, just looking at the floor. He stands up and gets to her.

-« You don't know? »

-« ... »

-« Or you know, but you don't want to tell me. »

-« ... I didn't want to think there was a problem with you. It's political,It's not just about us. I don't want us to be together because you are who you are. »

-« It's not every girl's dream to be with a prince? »

-« Of course, always wanted a prince » Shaking her head with a smile. « Come here. » she holds her forearms. « One day, you will become king of the largest empire. You will do a great job. People already loved you and I understand why. You really loving, caring and you would do anything for them. But, I'm not gonna be by your side because I'm gonna care to take of the people my father passed to me... »

-« You know that I never was interested. I never ask for that job... »

-« But you own them to be a good ruler. Like I own mine. »

-« And maybe I need you to do that... I don't see the problem, you don't want our empires to fusion? »

-« Considering our past, I can't accept that happening... We were at war not so long ago. I did everything I can to avoid you from invading us, so I can't let take my empire through me. »

-« But, we're allies now. And as far as I'm concerned, you would be winning more than I would. Am I wrong? »

-« May seems like it for us but you are who you are, Uzumaki. People always take you in high esteem and I'm just the woman next to you. Everyone already assumes we're together and treat me like your shadow. I'm telling you what it will like if we end up together, I gonna like look the price for the hero who all save us from the Kara. So I'm not interested. »

-« That's ridiculous I never see you like lesser than me, or like a price. »

-« I don't you don't but it's what it would look like. »

-« You should not care what people think or want. The only thing that matters is what we want. Don't you think? »

-« Easy to say for you, it's not like you have something to lose. Anyway, I've made my choice... I didn't want to fall in love with you back then, and I don't want to fall right now. I don't want to be second, I prefer to have a smaller empire but keep my pride. That's why, I will be looking for someone with no title, so I'm gonna stay somebody. »

-« It's unfair for me. It's just because of my name.»

-« Look at you, the spoiled child whining because someone says no to him. I don't have any pity for you. It's not like you would have any difficulty finding someone else. »

-« But Sarada... »

Boruto takes her hands, pretty sad.

-« Sarada, I wasn't born to do that, but you are. You are born to rule and I honestly think, I was born to support you achieve that dream. » Even with the low light, Boruto could see that she blushes. « That's why I think we're a good fit. I need you. I think the best gift I could give to my people is you. »

-« Boruto, you're talking none sense. »

-« No I'm not. If you become my queen, I want you to be the ruler. I will support you in every way possible but I don't want to be in your way. »

-« Don't say that, why would you want that? »

-« Because, you're the most intelligent...

Sarada puts her hand on his mouth...

-« I think I heard something... »

Then a face appears by the shelf. It was Shizune.

-« My goodness, you really are the Uzumaki prince. »

-« Shizune... We are sorry to break into the library. »

-« You two should get back to your rooms, the clerics were getting suspicious about you two. I'm gonna take care of the books... You will have to leave tomorrow, please meet me outside in the morning. »

...

In the morning. Sarada gets her luggage and meets Shizune outside.

-« Good morning. »

-« Good morning, princess... Prince Uzumaki isn't arrived yet. Hope he slept well. »

-« He should join us soon. Please Shizuna, don't use titles. We don't want anybody to know his identity. Can you keep the secret for us? »

-« Of course, I'm sorry... I can't believe I didn't recognize him before, he looks just like his father. »

-« Yeah, he does. Thank you very much for your help, I hope we didn't bring you troubles. »

-« No, don't trouble yourself for me. You worth the risk. I heard what happened to some of Kara's members. I'm happy I could help. »

-« You helped a lot... and about the conversation you may, I heard last night... It's a misunderstanding, I and him are not together. I guess we were just tired and talked none sense. »

-« It's none of my business, I shouldn't have listen to your conversation. I'm really sorry. »

-« Ok, mmm... I think I'm gonna prepare the horses. Can you wait for him here? »

...

Later, while Boruto and Sarada were riding toward their next

-« Shizune seems trustworthy. »  
-« Yeah, we don't have to worry that she will reveal your identity. »

-« That's what I thought... Do you have your notes, do you think you have enough? »  
-« I guess we will have to do with what we have. I have an idea of the stuff I can get in case we get infected... »

-« Hopefully, we won't need it. I check the map, I think there's some inns near the lab, but will stop at Iwaga before to get what you need. »

-« So, you know where to go? »

-« Of course. »

They stay silent for a while before Sarada breaks it:

-« That was really sweet what you said last night. »

-« I noticed you liked it, never seen you blushing that much before. »

-« You're really nagging me. » She says holding a smile. « Why am I even trying to compliment you? »

-« That was a compliment? »

-« Well, I tried... I guess I'm not too good at them. So, we haven't really finished our talk. What do you want to do? »

-« There's no much to do. I understood what you said... »

-« Hey Bor. You're not mad? I told you since the beginning... »

-« I know, I know... »

-« Then, what is it? »

-« Calm down, I just telling you that I understood... »

-« I'm calm. »

-« ... Just pretend nothing happened. I don't want to fight over that...»

-« ... »


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

-« We should wash at the public bath, so we won't catch something else. » Says Sarada, remembering what her mother would in that situation.

-« We're already boiling... » whines the prince. He takes a look at her with a smirk and he continues « and you look worst than I do. »

-« Thank you...» sarcastic. « I have no idea how I will be able to even get there. » in a sigh. « ok, just gives me a few minutes. »

Boruto takes a moment to put himself in the right mind before pulling his energy together to stands up.

-« We do what we have to do. Let's go. »

He rolls on his side and stands up difficultly. Boruto gives his hand to the princess. She moans but accepts it and raises up. They redo their yukata to look more put together.

-« Take my hand. » Says Boruto, seeing the princess holding on the wall.

Sarada grabs his hand and his arm then leans on him. They exit the room and go in the corridor trying to look normal to the people they meet. Boruto leaves Sarada, at the women's side and enters the men's side. He hopes she will be ok.

Boruto was careful when he undressed in front of other people. Plus, knowing there the Kara makes him mo more cautious. The scar on his face already tells people a lot about who he is, but the scars on his body just reveal too much for his taste. He prewashes then he goes to the public bath. He keeps his body covered as long as he could and undresses just before entering the water. He's so hot that he has trouble breathing properly. How fever doesn't go away already?

...

-« I'm feeling better, today. »

-« You're kidding, right? I still feel like dying. »

-« Uzumakis have the reputation to heal quickly. I'm gonna get us something to eat. I'm coming back soon. »

Boruto was feeling the fever but it was nothing compared to what he had suffered during the previous days. He visits the reception and asks the lady who works there:

-« I would like some food for 2. You know, we need fuel. » He winks with a smile at her.

The lady says nothing but he could tell she was shocked. Sorry, Mama gonna wash my mouth another day, he though. But he had to explain why they didn't leave the room but to eat and go to the bathroom for 4 days. They give him a platter and he goes back to the Uchiwa. Sarada has a light sleep, she feels so hot that she pushed the sheets away. She was wearing the lightest and shortest thing she has, Boruto takes a moment to stare at her naked legs.

-« Don't stare! »

He smiles, then he sits next to Sarada.

-« It reminds me of when we first met... you know what I'm talking about... with the red dress. »

-« Why you're remembering that... » She pulls lightly, a bit embarrassed.

-« I was a bold back there. I taunted you a lot. »

-« Remember me to make you pay for that... another time. »

-« It was pretty thrilling... with you tied up to the bed. »

-« It really turns you on? »

She sits and covers her legs. Sarada starts picking on the plate. She wipes out her forehead when she notices that Boruto is still looking that her. She looks back.

-« I know that look, you stay away from me. You deviant. »

Boruto has a laugh before picking from the plate and letting him fall on the bed, under her eye half-amused.

...

Sarada slowly opens her eyes. She was sitten on a horse both legs on the same side. Her back was resting against Boruto who held the bridle. The second horse was attached to them and was following behind.

Sarada reaches Boruto's forearm in front of her and raises her head to look at the prince's face. Boruto looks at her as her forehead was resting on his cheek. A bit tired, Boruto gives her a soft smile and asks with a soft voice:

-« How are you feeling? »

She responds with a sound.

-« Do you need anything? »

-« A bit thirsty but it's ok... Where are we going? »

-« You're going home. Your mama will take care of you. »

-«You're not leaving me? »

-« No I won't. I'm staying with you. »

She closes her eyes as he cups her head in his hand and kisses her forehead. Sarada sighs and cuddles against him then say:

-« I don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me. Thanks god. »

-« Try to sleep. If you need something, just tell me, princess. »

-« And you, you can continue? You feel better, Prince Uzumaki? »

-« I look forward to getting there. I can use some sleep but don't worry about me. »

In the middle of the night, the princess and the prince arrive at the Uchiwa castle. Guards reconsign them and take their horses before they get inside. Sarada was holding the Prince's arm to keep her balance.

-« Where your room? » asks Boruto.

The Uchiwa guides him to her bedroom. It was a pretty small room, only containing a drawer, a bookshelf, the bed and, next to it, a bedside. Everything was clean and at its place. The only particularities are the Sharingan crest painting on the wall over the bed and the large windows that lead to a balcony.

-« I'm going to the bathroom, I'm coming back. » says Sarada letting the Uzumaki alone.

He removes his boots and let himself fall on the bed before falling asleep.

In the morning, the queen, Sakura Uchiwa, enters in her daughter's room in a hurry.

-« Darling?! » she asks before seeing that her little girl was not alone in the bed. « Oh! I'm sorry »

In shock, the queen closes the door. She covers her mouth with her hand to contain a laugh of embarrassment, before hearing her daughter calling for her.

-« Mama... I need you. »

Sakura opens the door again and meet Sarada's eyes. She approaches them and notices that both of them were fully clothed, not even under the sheets.

-« The guards told me you're not feeling good. What happened? »

Boruto rolls on the other side, too tired to speak. Sarada answers:

-« We've been poisoned. It's been a couple of days we're like that. I'm not sure what it was but I have notes in my bag. »

-« Can you stand up? Do you need someone? I'm gonna take you to the nursery we will run some tests... oh my, I don't like seeing you like that. »

...

The queen gets back to Sarada in the nursery.

-« Are you feeling better, sweety? »

-« I feel better. Do you know what it was? »

-« I think you were right that's a fungus. It's miniatures and lives on special plants. The fungus attaches to your lungs and multiplies from there. So, in the first hours, you probably were ok, you know before it spreads. But when it's fully installed it won't go away by itself... I have seen the same phenomena before, but never ever with symptoms like that. It was really strong. You would not have died from it. Therefore since it don't get away by itself and because the cure is not obvious, it's concerning... Glad it worked, I'm gonna give the same thing to Prince Uzumaki. I will be right back. »

-« Thanks mama. Can't imagine what we would have do without you. »

-« It's nothing, Darling. You did such an amazing job, I'm so proud you could use what I teach you... »

-« And I understand why you insisted too. I'm glad you did... didn't expect to be that useful. »

-« Let's take care of the Prince... And I will have to thank him, it seems he takes good care of you. »

-« Mama... » Giving her a death glare. « Mama, I know you. Don't go there... »

...

Later, Sarada enters her room meeting Boruto who wakes up for her.

-« Hey! »

-« Hey! You're ok? »

-« Feeling better, you seem well too. »

-« I'm getting there... Are you well enough to dine with me and my mom? »

-« Of course, I'm mostly tired, so that won't be a problem. Can't wait to eat like a prince again... I'm happy you are recovering, I was worried. »

He reaches to get her hand but she quickly removes it.

-« Hey, we have to be careful. Mama saw us sleeping in the same bed. She's already imagining things. »

-« Ok, I see. She really has a fertile imagination. » He answers sarcastically.

-« I'm not joking. She always does that, always looking for romance for me. And I think she likes you so... »

-« Of course, she likes me. Any mothers would like me. » Jokes Boruto « I get it, we will be careful. »

-« Thank you. I'm sorry in advance if it gets uncomfortable. »

...

-« Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I guess, I just fell asleep. Don't really realize what was happening. »

-« Don't be too harsh on yourself. You were not in your right state, I was just surprised... Well, not that it would be surprising that something between you happens. With all that time you spent only the two of you. »

-« Mama! »

-« What, Sweety? »

-« Don't say things like that... There's nothing. We're just working together. »

-« No, of course, I know. I just saying that I would understand if it happened or if it happens in the future. You two are beautiful young people... »

-« Mama, can you stop right here? » with the urge to cover her face.

-« I don't want to embarrass you, my princess. It's just that with Kawaki's story, I would understand that you need to move on. »

-« Mama! What do you understand in 'stop'? »

-« Ok, I got it. » answers her mother amused. « I won't be bringing the subject again. I just don't want to feel embarrassed. »

-« ... Anyway, you can have my room, Prince Uzumaki. I already settled in another room. »

-« No, no that's ok. I don't want to impose... »

-« Really, I'm not sleeping there ever again so, it's all yours. »

-« You're ok, sweety? »

-« I'm fine. »

-« ... Maybe, you want to visit Kawaki... »

-« Why would I want to do that? »

-« You have to take time to grieve... »

-« It's ok I'm done. »

It was really getting heavy, so Boruto jumps in.

-« I didn't take the time to thank you for the cure, Queen Uchiwa. I'm sure the Princess Uchiwa explains to you that it was part of Kara experimentation. What do you think we should do with that weapon? »

-« Good question. For what I understand, the fungus is a parasite, it can't live only by itself. So, I don't think the lab is infected, therefore it might still usable. You probably want to get rid of it, to stop them... »

-« It explains why they were experimenting in the mountain. To keep it under control. »

-« Exactly, the fungus doesn't like the cold. You stole important research papers, it may delay the research. »

-« It's decided. We have a lab to explode. »

-« You really are enthusiast by that. Well, it's settle: you're in charge of blowing up things. » Jokes Sarada

-« Can't wait. » miming an explosion with his hands.

...

The next morning, Sarada in the diner room for breakfast. There was already Sakura and Boruto at the end on the table. They stop their conversation and greet the princess warmly. It's good being home.

It was less weird than she had expected but she was still a bit anxious that a backlash will be coming. Her mother told her that rumors were spreading and people were appreciative and take her in esteem for the risk she's taking for them. Therefore, she can easily assume that rumor about Kawaki spread too. Where she stands she's not quite sure, but the less she talks about it, the better she is.

The Uchiwa princess sits next to the prince. Of habit, Boruto takes the teapot and serves the princess some black tea, what she usually has in the morning. She starts serving herself from the different options on the table.

-« Did you try that? It looks like nothing but you will like that. » she asks the prince.

-« What is it? »

-« Just friedrices with eggs. »

Sarada passes him the plate when she freezes. Surprised, Boruto notices that Sarada met the look of her mother that was looking at them with a smirk. Oh snap. Sarada just finishes passing the plate, Boruto thanks her quickly and they get in their own plate.

-« You seem better today? So what are you gonna do next? »

-« Well we have to take care of the lab, but after that, I don't know. We are a bit stuck. » answers the Uzumaki.

-« True... »

-« I see. You may want to go back to Shikamaru. He keeps me informed about what's going on with the Kara and other empires. He can definitely help you. »

-« You are in contact with the Byakugan empire? » asks Sarada.

-« I guess we are good allies, now... But, what I also wanted to say is that you should be careful because it seems the Kara knows about you and they will be waiting for you. It looks like the calm before the storm. »

-« It's about time, they do something to stop us. » jokes Sarada. « We should pay a visit to your family. But, what do you learn exactly?»

...

The Queen Uchiwa follows them, taking the opportunity to visit her husband with them. The Queen wait the moment to talk with her daughter alone when the Uzumaki were wandering around.

-« You changed Sara? »

-« What? I did not change. »

-« I mean you evolved. You wouldn't put yourself in danger like that before and partly because your father was really protective. But even if I'm scared to hell what can happen to you, I know we prepared you well... »

Sarada was always uncomfortable with compliments, so now she doesn't know what to say, where to look. She just crosses her arms, mumbling:

-« It's just the right thing to do... »

-« You're sure, you're father's daughter. » She laughs. « Wish we could do something more since your birthday is coming. »

-« I don't need anything more. That's a good idea to visit, Papa. »

-« You don't want to stay a little more. »

-« It's just a date. »

-« It's an importante day for me, but as you wish...Never hesitated if I can help you with something, Darling, just tell me. »

...

Sarada and Boruto get to the Byukugan castle after the greeting comes the reality check. Shikamaru felt so relieved that both of them had come back, because things were getting serious. Things were not all pretty: After the attack on the lab, Kara comes back and attacks Iwaga.

-« We need to help them, we should send troops to help them » Boruto said without an answer from Shikamaru, then he turns to his best friend. « Shikadai? »

It was clear that the 2 of them didn't want to send any help and they seem almost bothered that the Prince asked.

-« Prince Uzumaki... don't forget who you're talking to. » says Shikamaru.

-« Sorry, not used to it yet... But, we need to prove to them that we can work together. »

-« The prince is right, they are your ally, you should already have sent troops. »

-« With all respect, it's not yours to say how we manage things here, Princess Uchiwa... Listen, I understand what you're saying, but Queen Kurotsuchi never was a great ally and her empire is crumbling. There's not much we can do for them. » Answers Shikadai.

-« You know that we just met them personally and they are probably living the consequences of my and the prince's actions... »

-« If you feel guilty that's not our problem... »

-« Oh but I swear you're the one who will be guilty if you do nothing... You are really shameless, saying that to my face. We are putting our lives on the line for you and, you know what, the people of Iwaga are being more helpful to me than you ever were... »

-« Princess, it's ok. We will figure it out. » tries Boruto.

-« Princess Uchiwa, watch your mouth before the king Nara. » jumps Shikamaru.

-« What she wants to say is...» Boruto tries again.

-« And why would I? » Starts the princess. « Why should I watch my mouth? King Nara is in charge of you, not of me. »

-« Exactly you have a big mouth for someone who shouldn't even be part of this conversation. » Says Shikadai, standing up of his chair.

-« You grew a big mouth too for someone who's just warming up a sit... You poor scaredy-cat. Just watch the Uchiwa, doing it by herself. If you can't be pursuit King Naruto Uzumaki's legacy, I'm gonna do it. You really have no pride. » storming her way out of the room.

-« Princess, you should learn to know your place. » almost shouts the young Nara.

Sarada turns to him, pointing at him.

-« No, you should learn your place. »

She turns around and claps the door after her. Shikadai takes back his sit, Boruto never saw him so angry, he comes to sit next to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

-« I'm really sorry about that. If I had known that it would have turned like... I should have intervened... »

-« You really don't have to be sorry, you tried to talk to her, but she just went crazy. »  
-« Don't mind about her. I think you're doing great. »

-« She's short-tempered. She will have to grow up. » Says Shikamaru crossing his arms. « Well, so what are we doing? »

-« Well, maybe you can tell me more about what you know. »

...

The 3 men come in the tea room, where Sarada was with Hinata and Himawari. The room was a bit tense, with a low voice Boruto asks Sarada if he can talk to her in private. He brings her to the office, then starts laughing.

-« What? What happened? »

-« I'm so afraid of you, right now. »

-« It worked? »

-« It worked you said? Troops are leaving in a few hours and they will take care of the lab too. »

-« I knew you could do it. »

-« Can't believed I tricked the strategists. » Says Boruto excited. « You're really amazing and I'm afraid of everything you will say now. »

She laughs.

-« They didn't expect that from you, that's why it works. Anyway, that's yours, we just wanted to make sure it works... That's nice, you may gain an ally after that, guess we are getting closer and closer. »

Boruto positions his hands on her back and pulls her on him to kiss her, in his adrenaline rush. She places her hands on his biceps, before continuing:

-« Do you think it will be enough, maybe I can still ask my mother to send more? »

-« It will be enough, we will keep your troops in stand by. »

-« Well, I guess I will have to apologize. They should really hate me. »

-« As you want, I don't think they will be resentful. My father could have a temper too. So, Shikamaru is kinda used to it. »


End file.
